Ma vie avec ma phobie
by Kitred
Summary: Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, j'ai une peur, mais celle-ci me pourrie la vie ! C'est un véritable enfer ! Mais il y a lui, le seul qui peut me calmer juste en parole. Désolé, pour la première fois je n'ai pas d'idée de résumé.. NxS !
1. prologue

Titre : Ma vie avec ma phobie

Nombre de chapitre : OS/ (mais coupé en plusieurs parties)

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage n'est à moi.

Couple: Naruto x Sasuke

Rating: Shonen-ai

Sur ce, bonne lecture,  
>Kitred.<p>

Aujourd'hui encore, je suis sur le toit de l'école à regarder le ciel, la respiration lente. Je suis le seul à pouvoir venir ici, parce que je suis « malade ».

A cause de ma « maladie », je rate souvent les cours. Tous les deux jours je fais des crises, parfois il arrive même que ce soit tout les jours. Je ne supporte pas de faire des crises aussi souvent mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Souvent, j'essaye de me retenir et résultat : je finis sur le sol, inconscient, et me réveil chez moi ou alors à l'hôpital.

Dans cette vie, je n'ai pas eu de chance. Je me demande même comment font mes parents pour le supporter et comment _lui, _il peut l'endurer.

Ma famille est très riche, je vis dans une grande maison avec un immense jardin. Il y a même un étang avec des poissons dedans. L'étang est mon endroit à moi, regarder les poissons m'apaise. De plus, j'ai besoin d'espace pour ne pas faire de crise.

_Il_ y vit avec quelqu'un, je dois avouer que je suis un peu jaloux, cependant je sais qu'il n'y a rien entre eux.

Je suis coupé dans mes pensées quand la cloche sonne. Je baisse la tête en me mordant la lèvre. J'ai si honte, vraiment... Comment _il _va réagir ? Je suppose qu'_il_ va me sourire et me dire que cela n'est rien. En réalité, je suis sûr que je _le _déçois à chaque fois.

Une fois que tous les élèves sont sortis, je reçois un sms de _sa _part sur mon téléphone, m'indiquant que je peux sortir sans crainte.

Je me lève alors et descends doucement les escaliers, vraiment honteux. Je sors du lycée, marchant vers la limousine qui m'attend avec _lui._ _Il _ m'embrasse sur la joue, comme à chaque fois, et nous montons dans la voiture après qu'il m'ait « consolé », en quelque sorte.

Je le regarde tendrement, en souriant, alors qu'il démarre dès que j'ai attaché ma ceinture de sécurité. _Il _commence à me parler de tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui me va parfaitement. Ainsi, je peux l'admirer dans son costume noir, avec sa casquette de la même couleur.

Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, dix-huit ans, issu d'une famille riche, et Naruto est mon chauffeur attitré, mon ami aussi, depuis que j'ai douze ans. Le seul que je n'ai jamais eu depuis ma naissance.

Ma maladie me rend asocial je souffre d'ochlophobie*.

**A suivre...**

**Ochlopobie : **L'ochlophobie est une sorte de peur. Elle se manifeste dans les endroits où il y a beaucoup de personnes. Lorsqu'il est question d'ochlophobe, il est question d'une "peur de la foule", à ne pas confondre avec l'agoraphobie ou la claustrophobie.

**/!\** Voila le prologue de ma fic. Si cela vous plais et que vous voulez la suite, laissé une review ! Car si elle n'intéresse personne, elle restera dans mon ordi ! ^^

Remercier la panne d'internet que j'ai eu juste après noël jusqu'au 5 janviers (car je pense que sinon elle serait toujours en cour)! Et surtout Nono-chan pour sa correction rapide et efficace !

Je suis donc pas en avance, mais je vous souhaites une bonne année 2012 ! Que vous lisiez plein de fic Yaoi !


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! ^^

Vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Je savais pas si elle allait être intéressante car pour vous dire la vérité, elle me vient d'un rêve ! Cependant je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise, alors je posterais la suite !

Si je me trompe pas, elle aurait environ 20 chapitres, vous n'avez pas trop peur là ? ^^

Petite note pour ceux qui suivent « Sexy maid » : elle avance ! Je pense que j'écris le dernier chapitre en ce moment, après je dois m'occuper de bien couper les passages au bon moment et pour que les chapitres soit égaux.

Voilà, j'ai pas grand chose à dire à part :

BONNE LECTURE et MERCI !

**Chapitre un :**

Aujourd'hui, ça va être la plus belle journée de ma vie ! Je le sais, tout simplement parce que mes parents sont partis pour le travail, mon frère est chez sa fiancée, et donc je passe toute la journée avec Naruto à la maison.

Pour un samedi c'est extrêmement rare que je sois seul avec mon chauffeur. On va faire comme d'habitude : console de jeux, déjeuné, aller dans le jardin pour observer les nuages... Une journée banale en somme sauf que cette fois-ci, on sera que tout les deux !

C'est rare quand il vient ici en tenue décontractée. Oh ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas en costume, je ne lui ai pas précisé que je voulais qu'on reste tout les deux. Même si le costard lui va très bien, j'aime bien quand il est « normal » avec moi. C'est mon ami après tout.

Naruto a sept ans de plus que moi, il en a donc vingt-cinq cette année, pourtant on a l'impression de se connaître depuis longtemps. On a beaucoup de points communs et il nous arrive souvent de finir les phrases de l'autre. Je me souviens que, lors de notre première rencontre, je l'avais trouvé idiot et que j'avais pensé qu'il n'avait aucune expérience.

A l'origine Il a été engagé comme chauffeur de la famille, mais au final il est devenu le mien uniquement et mon père s'est vu engager Gaara comme autre chauffeur. Je suis vraiment heureux de l'avoir juste pour moi.

Alors que je repense à notre rencontre, je sens deux mains se poser sur mes hanches et des lèvres m'embrasser la joue. C'est son « Bonjour Sasuke » et je tiens à préciser mon nom ici, car aux autres personnes il leur serre juste la main, gardant des relations clairement distantes et professionnelles. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de la notre.

Je rougis comme une tomate et me retourne vers Naruto, tout sourire. Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et part s'assoir sur le sofa. J'en profite pour le détailler.

Il porte un jean noir moulant déchiré sur les cuisses, mon préféré de tout ses jeans ! Son t-shirt sans manche blanc montre ses tablettes de chocolat bien dessinées, et si on le mouillait, on pourrait presque les croquer. J'aime ces tablettes de chocolat.

Je suis un peu jaloux je n'ai pas d'abdominaux, mon ventre est tout plat et j'ai même des poignées d'amour.

Je soupire et baisse la tête.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Sasuke ? Me demande Naruto.

_ Rien... juste que... j'étais en train de me dire que... je suis... pas comme toi.

_ ''Pas comme moi'' ? »

Je le regarde et lui montre mes poignées d'amour qui, même si elles ne sont pas très visibles, sont bien là.

Il se met à rire, sous ma surprise, et se relève doucement, pour ensuite s'approcher de moi. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, les fait glisser lentement, jusqu'à frôler les miennes qu'il enlève pour me pincer mes poignées.

« Je les adore moi... elles te vont bien. »

Je rougis de la tête aux pieds face à ce compliment, c'est rare qu'il en fasse. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Naruto puisse aimer ça, surtout sur moi, d'ailleurs, est ce que c'est seulement sur moi ou sur les autres aussi ? En tout cas, il est vraiment... super.

Je le regarde longuement et, après quelques hésitations mentales, fais un pas dans sa direction, le regard fixé sur ses lèvres. Je ne remarque même pas qu'il a penché sa tête sur le côté et je m'avance encore.

Depuis que j'ai quinze ans, j'ai compris que j'étais attiré par les hommes parce que j'en trouvais beaucoup de mignons et que les femmes me paraissaient toutes banales. Elles n'avaient rien de spécial à mes yeux.

Naruto a été mon premier homme. Je n'ai pas couché avec lui mais il a été le premier en presque tout. Il a été le premier homme que j'ai voulu embrasser, le premier de qui j'ai rêvé, le premier pour qui j'ai bandé en pleine classe juste parce que j'avais pensé à lui.

Personne ne le sait, du moins je ne pense pas… enfin, il y a sûrement ma mère qui s'en doute. Elle m'a fait des allusions pas très discrètes d'ailleurs.

Je me souviens d'une fois où en plein repas, elle m'avait lancé, sous le regard surprit d'Itachi et l'étouffement de mon père :

« Tu formes un jolie couple avec Naruto, mon chéri ! »

Il faut avouer qu'il y a plus discret, mais au moins, je sais que ça ne la gênerait pas. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire qu'elle se trompait, car entre moi et Naruto c'est juste de l'amitié. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre et je sais aussi que jamais je ne pourrai avoir quelqu'un à cause de ma maladie.

Cette peur de la foule me gâche la vie plus que tout. C'est vraiment horrible, je n'aurai jamais de vie normal parce que je ne le suis pas. Par exemple, pour un rendez vous galant...

Il voudra aller au cinéma et j'aurais une crise d'angoisse rien qu'en voyant les gens entrer dans la salle ou déjà assis, ce qui l'obligera à sortir sous le regard désolé, honteux ou encore méchant des autres qui ne comprennent pas. Au restaurant ce sera pareil, ainsi qu'à la patinoire... Ce n'est pas une vie.

Peu importe le lieu des sorties, il y aura toujours des gens et donc je paniquerai et lui ferais honte. On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi.

« Sasuke... ? Tu m'ignores ? » Boude-t-il faussement.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes idées et lui répondre par la même occasion. Je vais me glisser dans ses bras et ferme les yeux de contentement.

Il m'enlace doucement, me caressant le dos, dès que la surprise est passée.

J'ai de la chance de l'avoir. Il sait quoi faire, quoi dire et me comprend sans que j'aie besoin de parler. Naruto est la personne parfaite pour moi.

Je rougis un peu quand je sens que je vais avoir un petit problème en bas du ventre et recule doucement. Je lui prends la main, l'emmène sur le sofa et mets la console de jeux en route.

Pendant la partie de jeux vidéo, tellement absorbé par la course voiture, je fais un geste brusque et tombe du canapé, ma tête heurtant le sol et mes jambes toujours sur le sofa. Ne plus jamais s'assoir de façon indienne sur le sofa.

J'utilise mes bras pour me relever quand deux mains agiles me soulèvent par la taille comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Je me retrouve sur les genoux du blondinet qui était à côté de moi précédemment.

Naruto passe sa main dans mes cheveux, me regardant très inquiet. Il a sûrement peur que j'ai quelque chose et, remarquant que je n'ai rien, me serre contre lui. Je le sens soupirer dans mon cou, soulagé que je ne sois pas blessé.

Son souffle me provoque des frissons de plaisir. Sentir sa respiration contre ma peau, alors qu'il halèterait en faisant des vas et... 

« Ta tête te fait mal Sasuke ?

_ Non. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

_ Je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi... »

Je le regarde, surpris, et finis par baisser les yeux.

Bien sur qu'il s'inquiètera toujours pour moi, je ne fais que poser des problèmes à tout le monde avec mes crises et maintenant je deviens maladroit. Je suis un boulet.

« Je sais, dis-je tristement, mes crises sont énervantes. »

Je le sens tressaillir, a-t-il été surpris par ce que j'ai dit ? Il me tourne la tête vers lui et je le vois soupirer, agacé. Il fronce les sourcils et m'assois de nouveau à côté de lui. Il me caresse les cheveux doucement.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour tes crises, je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Je le fixe totalement perdu. Il n'y a pas de différence entre mes crises et moi. Elles sont moi !

En voyant mon air confus et perdu, il reprend.

« La différence c'est qu'il peux t'arriver n'importe quoi, même juste un rhume, j'accourrai te voir. Quand on aime une personne, on s'inquiète souvent pour elle. Que tes crises soient la cause de ton mal être ou non, je serais soucieux. »

J'écarquille les yeux devant les paroles de Naruto. Sans que je m'en rende compte, il est le premier à s'en faire pour moi. Même mes parents ne font plus attention à moi juste pour ne pas que je fasse de crises.

Je lui souris doucement et vais me remettre dans ses bras.

« Je sais que pour toi, tes crises sont une grande partie de toi et que ça t'angoisse énormément mais tu ne dois pas les laisser contrôler ta vie, me souffle-t-il en me baisant le front. »

Je me mords la lèvre et le serre plus fort contre moi. C'est vrai, elles ne sont pas ma vie. J'ai passé tellement de temps à en avoir peur, que pour moi, je n'ai qu'elles dans ma vie.

C'est dur de ne pas penser à elles quand je sais que je peux en avoir tout le temps. Mais je dois juste moins y penser et vivre ma vie comme je l'entends et de la façon qu'il me plait.

Le reste de la journée se passe presque normalement, oui presque. Tout ça à cause d'un petit détail.


	3. Chapter 2

****Bonsoir à tous ! ^^

Tout d'abords je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont mise une review ! Cela m'a fait plaisir de voir autant de gens l'apprécier ^^

**Erwael :** je dois dire que Sasuke avec des poignets d'amour, personnellement je craquerais ! La fic est finie, elle est en cours de correction, donc... Vais-je lui faire faire du sport ou ne pas l'embêter d'avantage ? La réponse aux prochains chapitres ;)

**Animophilenrose :** moi aussi je voudrais Naruto à mes côtés... Il est si... Mignon !

Sur ceux, bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre deux :**

« J'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller... »

Je suis dans ma chambre à regarder par la fenêtre. On est jeudi aujourd'hui et jeudi signifie qu'il y a cours pour beaucoup d'entre nous. On est le seize, cela ne veut pas forcément dire grand chose pour beaucoup par contre.

Dans ma classe, le seize de chaque mois, on a une sortie. Et qui dit sortie, dit foule. J'angoisse de plus en plus.

L'école me laisse emmener Naruto avec moi, il m'accompagne en voiture et m'attend pour le retour. Il n'a pas le droit de venir pendant les sorties, la directrice n'a pas confiance en Naruto, en personne en réalité. Et elle dit que je dois rester seul pour me faire des amis.

Complètement folle, oui.

Les gens de mon âge me voient comme un monstre, une erreur de la nature. Il faut dire que je ne fais pas vraiment bonne impression.

En classe nous sommes une vingtaine d'élève et pour moi c'est énorme. Alors dès fois, en plein cours, je pars en courant pour vomir. C'est difficile à supporter aucun d'eux ne sais ce que ça fait d'être isolé tout le temps juste parce qu'on ne peut pas supporter plus de cinq personnes.

Je suis toujours seul en cours et dans la vie quand Naruto n'est pas ici.

Je commence à déprimer un peu quand le « bonjour » spécial de Naruto m'est offert par ce dernier. Je souris doucement et lui prends la main, la serrant le plus fort possible.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour aujourd'hui, je ferai comme d'habitude. Je viendrai en douce. La première fois ne se reproduira plus jamais... »

Il me console à sa manière et je souris encore plus en sachant qu'il sera là. Je me lève alors et le suis.

Mes yeux se baissent lentement sur son dos, puis son bassin et enfin ses fesses.

L'autre jour, lors de « notre journée », j'ai pu les toucher et j'ai toujours cette sensation de fermeté.

Il venait de sortir de la douche, juste en serviette. J'ai été tellement fasciné que j'ai glissé en marchant sur une boite d'un jeux vidéo que j'avais jeté sur le sol tellement j'étais pressé d'y jouer avec Naruto et je me suis me rattrapé à la première chose que j'ai pu saisir à ce moment là : à lui.

Mes mains se sont placées dans son dos et vu qu'il était encore mouillé elles ont glissées et... Hop ! J'ai pincé ses fesses pour ne pas tomber sur lui. Je suis tombé à genoux, devant son sexe dévoilé.

Je ne l'ai pas dit ? La serviette est tombée en agrippant son popotin.

Imaginez nos têtes lorsque, par malheur, j'ai levé la tête, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte à cause de la chute. Et lui, me fixait, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche aussi ouverte.

Nous sommes restés deux minutes ainsi, même si pour moi c'était une éternité, tout en n'étant pas assez long en même temps... J'aurais voulu le toucher encore un peu.

Un coup de klaxon s'est fait entendre et nous nous sommes rapidement séparés. Il est ensuite parti en courant dans la salle de bain, et moi dans mon lit, sous les couvertures.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu nu, je ne l'ai jamais touché comme ça et je n'ai jamais été dans une telle position, même dans mes rêves !

J'étais entièrement rouge de honte quand il est revenu de la salle de bain. Je ne le regardais pas, je ne voulais pas le voir, je ne pouvais pas. Il n'était pas du même avis, car il s'est approché et s'est installé à côté de moi, relevant la couverture.

« Sors d'ici Sasu-chou ! »

Je me suis relevé pour le fixer les yeux exorbités devant le surnom qu'il venait de me donner. Je ne comprenais pas se surnom si soudain il ne m'en a jamais donné.

Je l'ai vu sourire, puis il m'a embrassé doucement, très tendrement. C'était tout simplement magnifique. J'ai souris doucement alors qu'il reculait lentement, me tenant l'une de mes mains.

J'ai levé mon autre main et l'ai posé sur ma joue. Je sentais encore les lèvres de Naruto dessus. C'était si doux...

C'était une belle journée, vraiment.

Je dois sortir de mes pensées quand mon chauffeur blond me tire hors de ma chambre en prenant mon sac au passage. Je me laisse faire, un doux sourire toujours accroché à mes lèvres.

Naruto m'accompagne jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous et par chance, les deux professeurs qui devaient nous surveiller sont déjà là. Il s'agit de Kakashi, un professeur pervers toujours avec son livre de pervers ou bien en train de draguer Iruka.

Le deuxième professeur est Iruka justement, il est très gentil et compréhensif envers les élèves. Il photocopie souvent les cours quand nous ne pouvons pas assister au cours, peu importe si ce n'est pas sa matière, même pour moi quand j'ai des malaises.

Je suis heureux car si c'est eux, ça veut dire que Naruto peut venir avec nous comme « accompagnateur », et même une fois, Iruka a dit que c'était un professeur. Je suis vraiment heureux que ce soit eux.

Naruto doit le remarquer car il me serre doucement la main, avant de verrouiller la porte de la voiture.

« Une fois, mais pas deux, hein Naruto ? »

Je ris doucement et il rit aussi avec moi. Oui, une fois, pas deux. Il a déjà assez dégusté alors que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Nous rejoignons ensuite les deux professeurs.

Moi, je reste plus en retrait, derrière mon blond de chauffeur, lui tenant toujours la main alors que lui, parle ouvertement avec eux.

Il s'entend bien avec tout le monde : les professeurs, les élèves de ma classe ou encore quelques servants de la maison. En réalité, Naruto attire les filles de ma classe. Faut dire qu'il est vachement sexy quand même.

Même si c'est mon ami, j'ai le droit de penser ainsi. J'espère en tout cas, je ne veux pas l'embêter.

Les autres arrivent peu à peu. Je commence à angoisser énormément alors Naruto s'excuse auprès d'Iruka et de Kakashi, m'emmenant plus loin et me caressant les cheveux doucement.

« Je suis là Sasu-chou... Pour commencer, on va visiter le parc, déjeuner et finir par le musée.

_ Tu seras toujours avec moi, hein Naruto…? S'il te plait ! »

Je panique de plus en plus, l'idée de visiter le musée était vraiment effrayante. Toute la foule qu'il y aura et la classe autour de moi… Non, je ne peux vraiment pas y aller.

« Toujours... Respire simplement, je suis là pour toi. »

Il me serre contre lui, je peux respirer son odeur et cela me calme doucement. J'ai l'impression d'être à la campagne, juste avec lui, sans personne d'autre.

Je suis plus que bien.

Alors que nos professeurs expliquent le déroulement de la sortie, j'entends quelques réflexions qui, personnellement, me font mal.

« Pauvre Naruto, obligé de supporter ce crétin !

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire Sakura ! Il mérite mieux quand même. Naruto est trop gentil.

_ Je sais Ino. Dis, t'as vu comment il tremble en plus ? C'est pire qu'une m- »

Elle est coupée quand Iruka annonce qu'on y va. Les deux enseignants avancent d'abord, suivit du groupe et un peu plus loin, de moi et Naruto.

Je lui tiens la main de toutes mes forces, la tête baissée. J'ai honte, tellement honte. Ino et Sakura ont raison sur toute la ligne. Je suis un crétin qui tremble pour un rien et Naruto est trop gentil pour m'avouer qu'il en a marre.

Je relève la tête, uniquement quand je sens mon bras se tendre vers l'arrière. Je regarde Naruto qui me fixe, légèrement triste.

Je baisse encore plus la tête, tremblant encore. Je suis pitoyable.

« Sasuke, regarde autour de nous. »

Je le regarde assez surpris et obéis. J'écarquille les yeux en fixant le parc.

Il est immense. Il y a des arbres un peu partout et l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée envahit mes sens. Je vois quelques passants, mais je suis plus focalisé par l'immensité de ce lieu. C'est magnifique, grand, spacieux... Je peux être libre.

Naruto me tire ensuite, m'emmenant avec le groupe tandis que je souris doucement. J'aime les grands espaces. Les gens comme moi ont besoin de grands espaces.

Toute la matinée, nous avons visité le parc comme prévu. Je tiens la main de Naruto sans arrêt, j'ai peur que les gens de ma classe viennent l'embêter et me l'enlever.

Je suis un peu possessif et jaloux, mais je ne dis jamais rien et je subis.

Il reste une heure trente avant la visite du musée et tout les autres élèves ont rejoins Choji, pour dire aux professeurs qu'ils ont faim. Alors, Iruka et Kakashi nous font nous arrêter dans l'herbe, un coin tranquille pour déjeuner.

Je tire sans hésitation Naruto vers un arbre, pour nous installer contre un tronc. Ainsi, je peux admirer toute la verdure et le grand espace.

Alors que nous allons commencer à manger, Naruto me retient et me fait signe de venir m'installer entre ses jambes. J'en rougis à l'idée et refuse, cependant il insiste et je pars finalement m'y installer.

Malgré mes rougeurs je me sens bien, jusqu'au moment où mon cher blondinet commence à me faire manger. A peine ai-je avalé ce que Naruto me tends que j'entends encore les voix des deux filles de tout à l'heure, vite rejoins par d'autres.

« Un vrai bébé ! Il ne sait pas manger en plus.

_ Ino, il est handicapé, c'est tout ! »

Et elles rigolent à la phrase de Sakura, tandis que je baisse les yeux.

Je ne suis pas handicapé. Ma phobie est un handicape pour beaucoup, mais là, j'ai juste eu envie de faire plaisir à Naruto.

« Les écoutes pas Sasuke, elles sont jalouses que tu sois à moi. »

Il rit doucement et m'embrasse la tempe. D'habitude ça marche, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment mieux, j'ai toujours aussi mal en moi.

« Il est trop bête pour manger tout seul !

_ En plus il est trop mo-

_ Fermez la les filles. »

A suivre...

Et voilà la fin du chapitre ! Qui as parlé à votre avis ? Les filles sont pas sympa je suis d'accord, mais j'avais besoin de quelques pestes. Je les aiment bien toutes les deux (un peu moins Sakura).

... Oh ! Bonne nouvelle pour ceux qui lisent "Sexy maid", je viens de mettre le point final à l'épilogue ! Cependant elle n'est pas finit ! C'est illogique pensez-vous ? Je vais m'expliquer. J'ai eu un petit soucis dans ma vie alors que je continuais à l'écrire et ça m'a stoppé, c'était grave et je pouvais plus écrire "Sexy maid". Quand ça c'est arrangé, mon blocage pour le lemon était revenue j'arrivais pas à écrire alors que je savais ce que je voulais dedans ! Et par chance YaoiBoyslife m'a contacté pour écrire le lemon, donc une fois le lemon reçut, j'me relis et reste juste à m'arranger avec ma beta (je vais pas la surchargée non plus) pour décider ce qui sera corrigé et donc posté en premier. Je le signalerais que le lemon ne sera pas de moi, mais c'est mes idées car c'est le lemon que j'imaginais depuis le début donc forcément parfait ! Pour la fic bien sur !

Et joyeuse saint-valentin !

Kit'


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! ^^

Voici le chapitre trois que vous attendiez tous avec impatience (j'espère). Désolé du retard, petit oublie mais rien de grave ^^

**Animophilenrose **: Contente de voir ta réaction x) Et pour tout te dire, je n'est aucune phobie, un peu peur des insectes et des araignées, mais ce n'est en aucun cas des phobies ! Si je décris si bien, comme tu le dis, c'est grâce à une recherche intensive sur le sujet. Les symptômes, ce qui cause la crise, comment calmer ect. Si j'avais un doute je me remettais encore à chercher jusqu'à la réponse ! Je n'avais pas envie de faire une fic sans renseignement, il faut de la crédibilité dedans ^^

**Matchiko5 :** Je suis contente que tu aimes et que tu es été heureuse pour la saint-valentin, mon p'tit coeur ^^

**Erwael :** Faut que ça avance entre eux ! Mais cela ne va pas être pour tout de suite ! Sasuke est... Oh mais je vais rien dire tiens ! Je vais pas me spoiler ma propre fic ! XD Faudra lire les prochains chapitres ^^

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et de lire ma fic ! Je suis très heureuse qu'elle vous plaise ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Kit'

**Chapitre trois :**

Je relève la tête et, en même temps que Naruto, regarde Kiba qui vient de dire ça. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me défend, à par Naruto bien entendu.

« En plus vous êtes myopes. On ne dirait pas un bébé, ils ressemblent à un couple tout les deux. »

Je rougis comme une tomate à la remarque de Shikamaru. Naruto et moi, un couple ? Mignon, mais impossible.

J'entends les filles grogner un peu, puis des pas s'approchent de nous. Je ravale ma salive tandis que les pas s'arrêtent devant nous. J'ose relever la tête et remarque Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Neji et Hinata devant moi.

Cela fait énormément de monde alors je me cale encore plus à Naruto. Ils sont venus pour quoi ? Ils veulent me dire les choses en face ?

Même si ils m'ont défendu, je ne peux pas leur faire confiance à cent pour cent, si ?

« On peut manger avec vous ? Enfin, si tu peux le supporter Sasuke ? »

Je regarde Kiba, qui a posé la question, comme si ce dernier venait de dire une grosse bêtise.

Je respire un peu et regarde Naruto qui me sourit de toutes ses dents. Je réponds à son sourire timidement avant de regarder une nouvelle fois les nouveaux venus, lâchant un petit « oui » discret.

Choji se dirige vers le tronc et s'y adosse avant d'entamer son paquet de chips. Shikamaru s'allonge, posant sa tête sur les jambes de Choji. Shino, lui, est près de moi et regarde un insecte dans l'herbe, tandis que Neji, à droite de Naruto, fixe les branches de l'arbre tout en mangeant lentement, Hinata en face de lui. Et pour finir… Kiba court après un canard qui vient de lui voler sa nourriture alors qu'il avait à peine déposé son sac dans l'herbe.

Je pouffe un peu et pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Naruto, qui continue de me donner à manger. J'adore ça !

Nous parlons un peu et je trouve ça agréable de pouvoir parler avec des gens de mon âge.

Nous restons ensemble toute la journée, même dans le musée. Mais Naruto est toujours à côté de moi, je refuse de lâcher sa main.

La visite s'est finie sans que je fasse de crise ! Par chance, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde au musée, ainsi j'ai pu rester avec Naruto, tranquillement, à faire la visite sans me préoccuper des autres. La bande de Shikamaru est restée avec moi, certains m'ont même demandé des informations sur les peintres. Le guide postillonne, alors je comprends que personne ne demandait rien et restait un peu loin de lui.

Avant que Naruto ne m'ouvre la porte de la voiture pour que je m'installe, Shikamaru me retient.

« Samedi, tu veux venir chez moi ? J'habite à la campagne. »

Je le regarde très surpris et me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Aller chez lui alors que je ne le connais pas ? Seul en plus ? Je ne pourrai jamais.

« Naruto viens aussi, je suis sûr qu'il s'entendra bien avec mon cousin ! »

Je trésaille un peu et hoche la tête. Après avoir donné son adresse à Naruto, il monte dans le car scolaire tandis que je m'installe dans ma voiture, aux côtés de Naruto.

Alors qu'il conduit, je n'arrête pas de jouer avec la manche de ma veste. Je commence à regretter d'avoir accepté. Pourquoi ? A cause de ce « cousin ». Si Naruto l'apprécie plus que moi ? Si il en tombe amoureux et qu'il me quitte ? Si Naruto préfère être avec eux, des gens normaux, et me laisse tomber ?

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, jamais.

Je sens une main se poser doucement sur la mienne, pour me rassurer, puis la quitter pour retourner se placer sur le volant.

« Je suis là Sasuke. T'inquiètes pas pour samedi, je ne te quitterai pas ! »

Je souris en le regardant du coin de l'oeil, puis fixe mes jambes.

Je ne peux pas regarder la route, avec toutes les voitures, je sais qu'il y a du monde, autrement dit : une foule.

Il est rare que je monte devant, mais j'aime quand même. Je suis plus proche de Naruto.

Arrivés à la maison, je laisse Naruto aller dans sa maison plus loin, alors que moi, je me fais harceler par ma mère qui me pose plus d'une question par seconde, mélangeant parfois les mots et se répondant à elle même. C'est drôle.

Je lui raconte donc ma journée dans les moindres détails, malgré ses commentaires du genre « Oh ! Tu as dû admirer Naruto plus que les tableaux, non ? » glissés non subtilement à la fin de certaines de mes phrases, ce qui ne manque pas de me faire rougir.

Elle se remet à faire la cuisine après mon récit et, prenant mon courage à demain, je décide de lui demander.

« Maman... Tu crois que Naruto me laisserait pour quelqu'un de normal ? »

Je la vois s'arrêter puis rire doucement en reprenant le repas.

« Tu es normal Sasuke et Naruto ne te laissera jamais, voyons !

_ Je ne suis pas normal, maman... Mais Naruto dois avoir envie de se faire des amis et d'avoir quelqu'un qu'il aime. »

Je l'entends soupirer, puis elle se retourne vers moi et s'assoit à ma droite. Elle pose doucement sa main sur la mienne, me regardant tendrement.

« Sasuke, Naruto à déjà des amis qu'il voit de temps en temps. Le soir il sort souvent pour décompresser de sa semaine et de la mauvaise journée qu'il a passée. Quand Naruto aura trouvé la personne qu'il aime, il nous le dira à ce moment. »

Je baisse les yeux. C'est quand même dur pour lui de trouver quelqu'un. Il travail tous les jours de la semaine et il ne peut rien prévoir parce qu'à tout moment, on peut lui demander de nous accompagner à tel ou tel endroit si ma mère et mon père ne se rendent pas au même endroit tout les deux.

Son boulot de chauffeur n'est pas facile et même si je sais que maman et papa sont quand même conciliants, c'est dur, très.

Je fais une bise à ma mère puis je m'en vais dans ma chambre, repensant à aujourd'hui. Si je deviens ami avec Shikamaru et sa bande, je verrai moins Naruto et il aura plus de liberté. Alors il pourra trouver quelqu'un et... Et partir d'ici.

Je me relève doucement, regardant la maison de Naruto et Gaara. Elle est allumée dans une pièce seulement, ils doivent être ensemble.

Je grimace à cette pensée. Naruto et Gaara... En couple. Je n'aime pas vraiment ça, cette stupide idée, pourtant ils vivent, mangent, dorment ensemble et se racontent leurs secrets intimes.

Je croise mes bras sur mon torse. Peut-être que Naruto est amoureux de Gaara ? Ou l'inverse ? Même s'ils ont des chambres séparées, j'en vois souvent qu'une seule s'allumer le soir et je sais donc qu'ils dorment fréquemment dans le même lit.

Je suis jaloux de Gaara.

_A suivre..._

Ouille ouille ouille ! Sasuke ne veut pas perdre Naruto et ne se considère pas comme normal et en plus il est jaloux... Ça va pas être facile pour eux si ça continue ! Gaara va être une entorse à leur futur couple Naruto/Sasuke ? Naruto couche avec Gaara ? Et Shikamaru qui invite Sasuke... Comment ça va se passer ?

Pour toute ses réponses rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Naruto a une vie autre que chauffeur, je tenais à le préciser !

A bientôt ^^

PS : merci Kooly XD


	5. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à tous ! ^^ En route pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fic !

**XxsoraxX :** Merci x) Je suis contente que tu aimes mon style d'écriture ^^ Et je te promet que dans ce chapitre tu vas être surprise ^^

**Matchiko5 :** XD Désolé qu'il t'ai un peu déçut le précédent ! J'espère que celui-là rattrapera l'autre x)

**Animophilenrse :** Naruto est à Sasuke et Sasuke à Naruto. Il lui faut bien des amis autre que Naruto XD Puis ça va pouvoir changer des choses entre eux ^^

**Okami :** Je sais qu'elle peut sembler proche d' « Agoraphobie » cependant elles ne sont pas pareilles ! Même si la maladie est proche, les moyens de se calmer ne sont pas pareille du tout et ne se déclenche pas pareille. « Ma vie avec ma phobie » est mon rêve, j'ai rêvé que je l'écrivais et voilà le résultat ! ^^

**Kooly :** (Merci encore pour la faute XD) Je ne sais pas comment ils valident les reviews, mais normalement, même avec les accents ça devraient être bon:/

Bonne lecture !

Kit'

**Chapitre quatre :**

Le soir, après avoir dîné et regardé la télé, je me lève, j'enfile mes baskets et ma veste, et je sors de la demeure.

Non, je ne sors pas m'amuser, je vais souhaiter une « bonne nuit » à Naruto.

Tous les soirs, je vais le voir pour le lui dire et tous les soirs il m'embrasse le front pour me remercier avant de me le souhaiter en retour.

Pourtant, ce soir, je m'arrête en plein chemin et me cache derrière un des arbres du jardin. Je continue de fixer le truc le plus horrible de ma vie.

Devant moi, Naruto est en train d'embrasser quelqu'un. Pas comme avec moi, un baiser sur les lèvres. Cette vision me noue l'estomac.

Je recule doucement et baisse la tête. Je ne peux pas en voir plus.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite ! »

A cette phrase, je relève immédiatement la tête avant de me remettre en positon.

Naruto vient de pousser l'homme et visiblement, il est en colère.

« Naruto ! J't'en supplie ! Laisse-moi une chance !

_ Tais-toi un peu ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous deux c'est fini !

_ Naruto, pitié !

_ Non. C'est du passé. »

J'écarquille les yeux.

L'homme en face a l'air complètement anéanti, perdu, alors que Naruto semble si sûr de lui, confiant, mais aussi triste que l'autre agisse ainsi.

Donc, mon cher chauffeur a eu un petit ami ? Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas moi... ?

Je rougis à cette pensée et secoue la tête.

Normal que ce ne soit pas moi, ça ne sera jamais moi. Je suis bête parfois !

Je reste là, à écouter leur conversation. L'homme fait tout pour que Naruto le reprenne, mais ce dernier refuse sans cesse.

Alors que je vois une nouvelle fois Naruto refuser en secouant la tête, l'homme s'avance vers lui. Il veut prendre Naruto dans ses bras et, j'en suis sûr, l'embrasser comme tout à l'heure.

Je fronce les sourcils et sors de ma cachette, courant vers l'individu. Je lui donne un coup de poing et le fais tomber plus loin. Je le fixe qui se tient la joue.

Même si je n'en ai pas l'air, je sais me défendre au corps à corps un contre un, bien entendu.

Je vois l'homme se lever en serrant les poings. Il s'approche de moi mais s'arrête quand Naruto me prend dans ses bras. Je jette un coup d'oeil et j'ai un frisson.

Son regard est vraiment glacial.

« Dégage. Tu es dans une propriété privée et je t'interdis de le toucher, compris ? »

L'homme ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt, puis part en courant. Je le comprends, même moi je tremble.

Naruto a été si... Froid. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. C'est comme-ci il allait tuer la personne si elle n'obéissait pas à ses ordres. Je n'aime pas vraiment ce Naruto là... Il me fait peur.

Il soupire et se décale, me caressant la joue.

« Désolé Sasuke, je ne voulais pas que-

_ Je n'aime pas... »

Il me regarde surpris alors que je continue de trembler comme une feuille.

« Je n'aime pas ce Naruto... Froid... J'aime pas... Je... Je t'aime pas. »

Je le vois écarquiller ses yeux saphirs puis les baisser rapidement, blessé.

Je n'aurais pas dû dire que je ne l'aime pas lui, mais seulement cette facette de lui. Aucun mot ne veut sortir et quand il s'approche pour m'embrasser le front, je pars en courant vers la maison.

Je monte rapidement dans ma chambre et m'effondre dans mon lit. Jamais, jamais j'aurais dû faire ça, mon corps, ce stupide corps, à agis tout seul ! Je suis sûr de lui avoir fait de la peine. Je suis un gros nul.

Je reste un long moment comme ça, toutes les lumières éteintes. J'entends Itachi ronfler d'ici.

Je me relève un peu et fixe la maison de Naruto.

Je dois m'excuser.

Tandis que je commence à mettre en place mon « double » fait d'oreillers, j'entends des « tocs » sur ma vitre. Je lève la tête et vois Naruto assis sur le rebord de mon mini balcon.

Je cours jusqu'à lui, ouvre la fenêtre et le prends dans mes bras, serrant fortement sa chemise. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je ne veux pas que ce soit un rêve. Je veux qu'il soit là, pour de vrai.

« Sasuke... Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Je ne voulais pas... Mais j'ai eu peur. »

Je relève la tête étonné. Lui, avoir peur ? Je pensais qu'il n'avait peur de rien. Je ne l'ai jamais vu trembler ou même partir en courant parce qu'il avait peur.

« J'avais peur qu'il te touche. »

Je rougis bêtement, pourtant j'aurais dû m'en douter. Moi aussi j'ai eu peur qu'il le touche. Même si moi j'ai eu peur qu'il touche encore à ses lèvres.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir dit... Ces choses tout à l'heure. Je ne le pensais. Je t'aime beaucoup Naruto ! »

Je le vois sourire et il m'embrasse le front. Il me dit « bonne nuit » et s'apprête à repartir, mais je le retiens.

Il doit rester.

« Reste, juste cette nuit. S'il te- »

Il me coupe en rentrant, laissant ses chaussures sur le balcon. Je souris et l'emmène dans mon lit. Jusqu'au moment où je bloque.

Je dois me déshabiller devant lui et lui, devant moi. Je vais revoir ses fesses !

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui indiquer la salle de bain, même si il la connaît, mais je me stoppe.

Naruto enlève son haut lentement, très lentement. Je vois ses muscles petit à petit. Puis il pose son t-shirt sur la chaise avant d'enlever le bas, tout aussi lentement que le haut.

Je vois chaque détail, chaque parcelle de peau. Il n'a aucun défaut, pas un gramme de graisse. Il est musclé, et ses fesses... Wow ! Son boxer rouge les fait ressortir parfaitement. Mon dieu, il est bavant !

« Sasu-chou... ? Tu vas bien ? »

Je détourne la tête rouge de honte et murmure un petit « oui, oui » avant de me déshabiller aussi. Et c'est vraiment horrible.

Je ne suis peut-être pas gros, pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être énorme face à Naruto. Foutu poignées d'amour ! C'est mon défaut physique que je supporte le moins. Malgré qu'elles ne se voient pas quand je suis habillé, elles sont bien là.

Mes bras se posent autour de moi, comme si j'essayais, non en réalité c'est ce que je cherche, je me cache.

En plus, je ne suis pas habillé sexy. Je porte un caleçon noir avec un petit diable en bas qui dit « Vient par ici ». C'est la honte. C'est ma mère qui me l'a acheté en faisant les boutiques.

Je soupire, puis j'entends Naruto rire. Il vient vers moi, me prend la main, et m'emmène dans mon lit.

Je le regarde un peu, puis me colle contre son torse. Hors de question que je bouge !

« Pourquoi tu as rigolé ?

_ Je me demandais si ton caleçon ne me disait pas ce que toi tu avais envie de dire. »

Il rit encore un peu, puis me caresse les cheveux.

Il n'a pas tort du tout, j'ai eu envie de lui dire de me prendre dans ses bras pour dormir, mais je n'ai pas osé. Finalement, maman a bien fait.

On s'endort bien vite, trop épuisés.

_THE... Ok, à suivre..._

Et oui, Naruto n'est plus puceau. Ça dérange personne ? Vous avez vu la fasse cachée de Naruto ! Un être froid et protecteur ! Personnellement je trouve le caleçon de Sasuke amusant XD Mikoto choisit bien !

Mais bon, le plus important... Naruto qui dors avec Sasuke... Les parents de Naruto vont le découvrir ou ce n'était qu'un rêve de Sasuke et il se réveillera seul dans son lit douillet ? Qui était ce mec ?

Toute les réponses (ou presque) au prochain chapitre ^^


	6. Chapter 5

XxsoraxX: Je suis désolé mais j'oublierais plus que tu es un garçon ! (Jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau veuille bien le retenir ! ^^") Ça ne répond pas forcément à toute tes questions ce chapitre, mais il peut répondre à quelques une (ou pas) XD

Jene: Sexy maid est finie ^^ Elle est en court de correction, les chapitres arriverons, faut juste un peu de temps ^^

Matchiko05: Mais si tu me pardonneras XDD

Vous avez une proposition pour qui est le garçon ? On ouvre les paris XD

Gaara :1

Sai : 1

5€ par vot- à j'ai pas le droit ?... Mais personne ne le sait voyons ^^ Alors 15€ par vote ^^ Oui, j'aime imiter Nami de One piece (même si elle aurait demandé plus XD)

**Chapitre cinq :**

Je m'étire doucement, me collant un peu plus à cette chaleur près de moi. J'ai passé la nuit avec Naruto et d'ailleurs, il me tient encore dans ses bras.

Une minute ! Je... Je suis encore dans ses bras ?

Je me mords la lèvre, lève les yeux vers lui et soupire un peu, rassuré qu'il dorme encore. J'en profite pour caresser son torse, respirer son odeur à plein poumon. Je commence à écrire quelques mots sans vraiment faire attention, jusqu'à ce que mon doigt glisse vers l'élastique de son boxer.

Je baisse les yeux, poussant les draps jusqu'à nos chevilles. Je me demande... Comment est Naruto. Je l'ai déjà vu, même, mais je dois dire que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, je suis trop gêné.

Mon doigt fait des cercles au-dessus de son sous-vêtement, sur son bas ventre, pendant que je réfléchis. J'ai envie de tirer et de regarder, mais le faire pendant qu'il dort... C'est vraiment ignoble... Non ?

Je laisse tomber quand je sens sa main dans mon dos bouger. Je l'enlace doucement, et embrasse son cou.

« Tu as la peau si douce Naru.

_ La tienne l'est aussi Sasu-chou. »

Il a parlé ! Je veux me reculer, mais ses deux bras m'en empêchent et viennent au contraire me coller d'avantage à lui. J'ai mon nez dans son cou, sa bouche est près de mon front. J'espère qu'il ne sait pas que je l'ai maté.

« Tu es réveillé depuis quand ?

_ Ça fait plus d'une heure. »

Oh merde... Il m'a vu le caresser ! La honte. Je ne pourrais pas avoir plus honte. Enfin si, si j'avais regardé son entre jambe !... Mais ça veut dire aussi, qu'il m'a vu... essayer. C'est trop la honte, j'en peux plus. S'il y a un dieu, qu'il me sorte de là !

« Sasuke, tu es de-

- … Trouvé ! »

Je sens Naruto se raidir et moi aussi. Itachi vient d'entrer dans ma chambre et nous somment en sous-vêtements, tous les deux.

Il entre dans la chambre, vite suivit de ma mère et de mon père si je me fie aux voix. Ma mère hurle de surprise en rentrant, mon père... Je ne sais pas sa réaction, mais dès qu'il s'approche Naruto me lâche et se lève immédiatement.

« Je... Monsieur... Je... Il ne s'est rien passé ! »

Naruto panique complètement et moi aussi. Je me lève aussi et me place devant lui, ça me rappelle l'autre fois, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y repenser. Je fronce les sourcils et malgré l'air sévère de mon père, je lui tiendrai tête pour Naruto.

« Il ne m'a rien fait ! Je lui ai demandé de rester ! »

J'insiste lourdement sur le « Je » pour que mon père se calme un peu, enfin, j'espère. A ma surprise et celle de Naruto, il a un sourire en coin, mais je le vois aussi légèrement serrer les poings. Il n'aime pas quand je prends des initiatives sans les prévenir, surtout si c'est pour inviter quelqu'un à venir dans mon lit.

« Je sais que Naruto ne t'as rien fait, puis tu es assez grand pour savoir avec qui le faire. Cependant, j'aimerais être prévenu quand Naruto dort ici, car on l'a cherché partout. »

Je rougis un peu alors que ma mère souris tendrement, me faisant le « V » de la victoire. Elle doit penser que je suis en couple avec Naruto ou plus intime qu'un ami. Je baisse la tête et recule un peu, pour venir prendre la main de Naruto. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Je suis au bord, résultat : je me retrouve le dos sur le sol, les jambes en l'air. Je sens que je vais passer une bonne journée ! Elle a si bien commencé.

Ma mère se précipite sur moi, ainsi que Naruto qui me relève. Je baisse la tête et me mords la lèvre. J'en peux plus. C'en est trop...

Naruto et ma mère me disent des mots réconfortants, mais ça ne fait rien. J'en peux tellement plus que mon corps est pris de quelques convulsions avant que j'éclate de rire, me tenant les côtés. Itachi se met aussi à rire et mon père a un rictus. Maman et mon chauffeur soupirent tranquillisés, avant de rire aussi avec moi.

Maman m'embrasse doucement sur la joue, partant ensuite avec mon père et grand frère. Je me relève avec Naruto et m'assois sur mon lit, puis essuie mes larmes à force de rire.

Je suis heureux.

Je regarde Naruto qui remet ses vêtements, il va rentrer chez lui, le temps de se changer. Je le laisse partir sans rien dire, réfléchissant tout en allant me doucher.

Hier, Shikamaru m'a dit que son cousin a le même âge que Naruto, et Naruto aime les hommes. Est-ce qu'il plaira à Naruto ? Si c'est le cas, alors mon blond voudra le voir plus et me délaissera.

Faut que je lui en parle.

Une fois habillé de mon uniforme scolaire, j'attends Naruto, assis sur ma chaise de bureau. Je dois lui parler de ça et vite, avant que je ne refoule tout et ne dise plus rien.

Je l'entends arriver, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, comme chaque matin. Il entre et vient m'enlacer, m'embrassant sur la joue. Il s'assoit ensuite sur le bord de mon lit, se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. C'est très sexy, mais ça veut dire qu'il veut me dire quelque chose et qu'il hésite.

« Na-

_ Sasuke, faut que je te parle. »

Il est allé plus vite que moi au final. Je le regarde et lui fait signe de continuer. Il inspire doucement, craque ses doigts comme à chaque fois qu'il est stressé. Mauvaise habitude.

« Je... Dis, si jamais... Si Shikamaru et les autres sont des gens dignes de confiance... Est-ce que... Tu vas me laisser... ? Je veux dire, je comprends que tu veuilles passer du temps avec eux, ils ont ton âge, mais j'aimerais bien... Qu'on reste quand même ami... »

Je le regarde très surpris. Lui aussi a peur qu'on se laisse tomber. Enfin, il a peur que je le laisse tomber pour eux. Il est bête et moi aussi. On s'aime beaucoup, on a une grande amitié, elle ne pourra pas se finir juste pour ça.

Je m'approche de lui et l'enlace doucement, lui caressant les cheveux. Je l'embrasse sur le front et m'assois à ses côtés, posant ma tête sur son épaule. Il me prend la main, enlace nos doigts. Il est trop mignon.

« Jamais Naruto. Je pourrais jamais te laisser, tu es mon premier ami, mon meilleur ami, même plus. J'ai besoin de toi, tu es le seul qui me calme vraiment. »

Je lui embrasse la joue, souriant de plus belle.

Après cela, il m'emmène à l'école, et durant tout le trajet, je suis derrière Naruto, et ma tête est posé sur son repose tête. Je peux sentir son odeur d'ici.

Arrivé à l'école, il part quand il sait que je peux rentrer sereinement, c'est-à-dire quand tout le monde est en classe. J'ai le droit de rentrer après la cloche, ainsi je suis le seul dans les couloirs.

D'habitude, je reste toujours seul, mais Shikamaru et sa bande viennent près de moi. Je passe la journée avec eux, et quand je commençais à avoir une crise, ils s'écartent, me laissant respirer.

Les gens font toujours ça, alors que ce n'est pas forcément ce qu'il faut faire. Naruto est le seul à l'avoir fait dès la première fois, il ne m'avait pas laissé seul.

Au final cette journée c'est plutôt bien passée : j'ai de nouveaux amis, Naruto m'attend comme à chaque fois, mais cette fois, il a un sourire encore plus éblouissant en me voyant avec des gens.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à chez moi, je raconte tout à Naruto, dans les moindres détails. Je suis heureux d'avoir des gens près de moi, et je voulais faire partager ma joie à mon chauffeur.

« N'oublie pas, on va chez Shikamaru demain ! »

Je suis tellement impatient d'y aller, je pense que j'ai dit cela au moins cinq fois pendant le trajet, Naruto trouve cela rigolo, il pouffe à chaque fois. C'est surement drôle pour lui et pour moi, ça me fait du bien, de sortir un peu de chez moi, que des gens me fasse confiance et veulent m'inviter chez eux.

Suis-je ridicule d'être si content pour si peu ?

« Je sais Sasu-chou !

_ N'oublie juste pas. »

Je gonfle un peu mes joues, je suis rouge. Ce surnom je l'adore et le déteste ! Ça me bloque, et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je grogne donc presque tout le temps, cela le fait rire.

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, il a son sourire qui ne part jamais, je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement. Sauf hier.

« Qui était cet homme hier ? »

Oups ! J'ai pensé tout haut et je le vois se crisper un peu, perdant son sourire. Toutefois il se reprend vite et sourit doucement.

« Un garçon que j'avais rencontré en boite. C'est... »

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, hésitant.

'' C'est'' ? Son amant ? Son ex petit ami ? Je veux ma réponse, il a commencé alors il finit sa phrase. Je le vois ouvrir doucement la bouche, légèrement tremblante, je crains le pire.

A suivre...

Je sais, y en a qui vous vouloir me tuer (N'est pas Matchiko05 ? XD), mais vous serez au moins la fin de la phrase de Naru dans le prochain chapitre XD

Deuxième paris ouvert : Le mec est le "..." quoi de Naruto ? 15€/vote ^^ par ici la monnaie XD


	7. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous ^^

Alors pour commencer, ce chapitre contient 3 chapitres en 1 car l'un ne faisait que 2 pages et j'me suis dit que vu mon erreur, j'allais vous faire ce cadeau !

Deuxièmement... Je voudrais savoir où est passé l'argent ? Vous avez parié et j'ai rien ! C'est vraiment injuste ! (Je n'allais pas faire Calimero, pour ce qui connaisse... Mon dieu, ça me vieilli !)

**JUJU8D :** Merci pour ton commentaire et sache que cela ne me gêne absolument pas que tu t'emportes ! Au moins ma fic fait réagir ! ^^

**Nono-chan :** Merci pour ta correction ! Remercier la tous ! Et vu que tu SAIS... Tu paieras le double, non le quintuple ! J'vais gagner beaucoup d'argent ! x3 Et encouragé la tous !

**Matchiko05 :** Hm hm... En cours de Techno lire une fic... Ça n'a aucun rapport mais j'approuve complètement ! XD Tu vas être contente, il est plus long que les autres ! ^^ Et la phrase de Naruto n'avait pas de fin u_u

MERCI pour vos encouragements !

**Chapitre six :**

« C'était juste un coup d'un soir. »

Je blanchis d'un coup.

Naruto a des coups d'un soir ? Moi qui le crois encore puceau. Pas qu'il soit prude ou autre, mais on ne parle jamais de ça, il n'a jamais l'air fatigué et il n'a jamais mal au... Ça veut dire qu'il est dominant ! Pas étonnant en même temps. Être soumis à quelqu'un comme Naruto, ça doit être super...

Sasuke, reprends-toi !

« Désolé... Je... Tu dois pas aimer ça.

_ Je... Non, si je veux dire. En fait, non... Je... »

Et voilà que je n'arrive même plus à parler correctement, et cet idiot se moque de moi avec ce sourire en plus ! Raaaah ! Il m'énerve... Mais, il est trop chou.

« En réalité je te pensais puceau... »

Oh ! Il blanchit à vue d'oeil. Il ne va pas avoir un malaise j'espère ! Surtout pas, je sais pas quoi faire moi dans ce cas-là, et en passant, on roule toujours !

« Quoi ? Mais... Sasu, pourquoi tu le pensais ?

_ On en parle jamais.

_ Je ne vais pas tout te raconter, puis... Tu es innocent toi, je ne vais pas te pervertir... Pas maintenant. »

Je le regarde surpris. Mes yeux lui posent mille et une questions, mais comme il ne peut regarder que la route pendant sa conduite, il ne peut pas les voir.

Il entend quoi par '' Pas maintenant '' ? Il a l'intention de... De m'en parler ? De m'expliquer ? Je sais quand même comment on fait ! Ou... Ou... Oh et puis zut, je ne passe pas à l'acte, donc je n'ai pas à y penser. Oh... Il veut peut être le faire avec moi ?

….

Naaaaaaan ! Pas possible ! Il veut vraiment ? Je ne serais qu'un coup d'un soir, ou plus ? Pourquoi il veut le faire avec moi ? Quand ? Bon sang... Je vais...

X_x_x_X

« Sasu, debout... Aller, pour moi ! »

J'entends la voix de Naruto. Je souris et ouvre doucement les yeux.

Son visage est au-dessus de moi, souriant, et il me regarde tendrement. J'ai envie de l'embrasser comme ça.

Je me relève un peu et l'embrasse, sur le bout du nez.

Il sourit et se décale, me laissant m'assoir sur... Mon lit ? Je suis dans ma chambre ? Je regarde autour, perdu. Je ne suis pas dans la voiture avec Naruto qui me disait qu'il voulait me prendre ?

« Tu t'es évanoui. »

Je me retourne vers Naruto qui a l'air soulagé.

Je l'ai encore inquiété, je suis un pur idiot, en fait ! Je m'apprête à m'excuser, mais il me tend une tasse de chocolat chaud. Trop bien !

Je le remercie et boit doucement, ça fait un bien fou. J'avais la gorge tellement sèche.

« Désolé Sasuke si je t'ai trop... Trop choqué. Je disais ça pour rigoler. Je ne te ferais jamais rien tant que tu ne voudras pas. »

Je le regarde et souris encore. Il est trop mignon, non ?

Je termine ma tasse et me lève rapidement, me dirigeant vers la porte. Je tourne la tête vers mon chauffeur, qui visiblement ne comprend pas du tout ce qu'il m'arrive. Je compte mentalement jusqu'à dix, et lui dit de venir.

Il se lève et me suit, ne comprenant toujours pas. Quand il me le demande alors que je mets mes baskets, je lui souris, amusé.

« Ce soir, tu dors avec moi... Naru-mimi. »

Bingo ! Il rougit ! Pas beaucoup et ce n'est pas très voyant, mais ces deux petites tâches sur ses joues prouvent qu'il rougit. En plus c'est venu naturellement.

Nous allons donc chez Naruto, croisant au passage Gaara qui nous salue. Mon père doit avoir une réunion, ou il va revenir de réunion. Je n'ai pas pensé à regarder l'heure.

J'entre donc chez eux, légèrement stressé. Je n'y suis jamais entré.

C'est assez grand chez eux, sur deux étages et c'est... Douillet. J'aimerais bien vivre ici.

Naruto me montre sa chambre ! Je suis rouge de gêne, je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer des choses pas très catholiques. J'ai beau me répéter que Naruto n'est que mon ami, ça empire à chaque fois.

Arrivés dans sa chambre, je m'installe sans gêne sur son lit, et constate enfin une chose. Ça sent Naruto partout !

Bien sûr, c'est normal, mais l'odeur de Naruto c'est... C'est quelque chose qui me calme toujours, elle est magique son odeur. Je divague un peu, mince.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne me réveille quand Naruto pousse sur mon front, me faisant m'allonger sur son lit de tout mon long. Je rougis devant cette position et l'odeur de Naruto qui se fait plus forte que jamais.

J'ose un regard vers mon blondinet, qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il me caresse la joue et me fait signe de le suivre. Je me mords la lèvre et prend son oreiller, me levant doucement.

Il me regarde surpris avant de lâcher un petit rire.

« Tu peux garder mon oreiller et tu peux, bien entendu, venir dormir ici quand tu veux. »

Je le regarde et souris doucement, me relevant sans desserrer son oreiller, et pars jusqu'à chez moi avec ce dernier.

Nous voyons ma mère et nous la saluons. Elle se réjouit que Naruto dorme encore ici et j'en profite pour lui dire qu'entre Naruto et moi, c'est juste une forte amitié. Je la vois perdre son sourire, avant de soupirer.

« Vous êtes tout simplement aveugles ! » Dit-elle d'un ton désespéré, qui nous fait rire, Naruto et moi.

Nous la laissons grogner toute seule à propos de nous deux, tandis que nous montons à l'étage, pour que Naruto puisse poser ses affaires, et moi son oreiller. Il rigole doucement puis m'enlace par derrière.

« Tu aimes tant mon oreiller ?

_ Ton odeur me calme Naruto... Et je dors super bien quand tu es là. »

Il sourit doucement avant de m'embrasser la joue.

« …J'ai pris une chemise en plus... Si jamais tu la veux quand je ne suis pas là... »

Je me tourne vers lui et l'embrasse sur la joue. Quand je disais qu'il était mignon !

Nous nous amusons tous les deux à des jeux de cartes ou de société, puis sans que je le remarque, je suis de plus en plus proche de lui, physiquement. Je dirais que seulement deux centimètres nous séparent.

Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil. Je dois le faire... Courage Sasuke, tu es un Uchiwa !

« Naruto... Tu me laisseras tomber ? »

Je le vois écarquiller ses deux saphirs, puis il tourne la tête vers moi, visiblement très choqué de ma question. Il pose sa main sur la mienne, la caressant du pouce.

« Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

_ Et bien... J'ai peur que... Que tu tombes amoureux du cousin de Shikamaru...

_ Sasuke... Même si un jour je tombe amoureux, c'est toi qui passera toujours en premier. »

Je souris en serrant fortement sa main. Je suis rassuré, même si je trouve ça bizarre que je passe avant la personne qu'il aime.

« Comme tu l'as dit ce matin, moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Sans toi, je m'ennuierais tellement !

_ Ah bon ?

_ Bien sûr ! A qui pourrais-je faire ça ? »

Avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, il me fait tomber sur le sol. Heureusement, nous étions assis sur des poufs. Il commence à me chatouiller, me faisant rire aux éclats.

J'essaye de me défendre, de le titiller en même temps, mais impossible mes mains ne veulent pas bouger de sur mon torse pour faire disparaître celles de mon assaillant.

Je dois subir cela pendant une quinzaine de minutes, mais il doit achever mon supplice à cause du manque d'air. J'ai besoin de respirer et lui aussi. Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi, haletant au même rythme que moi.

J'aime qu'on se chamaille tous les deux.

Je le vois se relever lentement sur ses coudes, me fixant tendrement. J'en rougis. C'est si étrange comme sensation quand je suis avec lui.

Il finit par se relever et me tend la main que je prends doucement, me laissant tirer vers lui. Je souris encore et nous descendons quand ma mère nous appelle pour diner. Mon père est un peu surpris de voir Naruto mais, dès que je lui explique, il hausse juste les épaules, continuant comme si de rien était.

Maman et papa parlent de leur journée, alors que Naruto et moi parlons de demain. Enfin en réalité, je parle de demain et Naruto m'écoute gentiment, sans rien dire, juste en souriant. Itachi dine chez lui.

Après le repas, Naruto fait la vaisselle avec ma mère, et moi je reste avec mon père dans le salon, assez gêné.

« Demain tu vas chez des amis ?

_ Oui... Je... Je rentrerais tôt ne t'inquiète pas papa !

_ Non, amuses toi Sasuke, même si tu dors là-bas, je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé des gens bien. »

Je le vois me sourire rassuré et je ne peux me retenir de sourire aussi.

C'est rare que papa me sourit et montre ses sentiments. Il a toujours été très protecteur avec moi, il est méfiant avec n'importe qui proche de moi. Il n'y a que quand Naruto est avec moi qu'il me laisse faire ce que je veux.

« Merci papa... »

Nous continuons de parler, lui disant tout ce que je pensais de mes nouveaux amis et aussi mes craintes que Naruto me laisse tomber. Je suis apaisé de pouvoir parler avec mon père, c'est rare mais, si bien !

Tout est parfait, jusqu'à ce que ma mère vienne, chuchote quelque chose à mon père qui part presque en courant vers l'étage. Je ne préfère même pas imaginer et je bloque la pensée qui me vient à l'esprit, qui expliquerait parfaitement la situation.

Naruto arrive peu après, se mettant à mes côtés. Nous finissons par regarder un film à la télé, un film d'horreur.

Je me colle à Naruto, je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Mais, il n'y avait rien d'autre à part des films nuls. En plus, mon chauffeur doit surement aimer ça.

Alors que le film commence à devenir de plus en plus stressant, nous voyons une personne se faire découper en deux. Je crie en même temps que Naruto. Je me colle à lui, le serrant en tremblant et je remarque que lui aussi tremblait.

« Tu... Tu as peur ?  
>_ Complètement ! J'ai horreur des films... D'horreur ! »<p>

Je fus un peu surpris de ça. Naruto a peur... des films d'épouvante ? Comme moi.

« Pourquoi tu l'as mis alors ?

_ Je pensais que t'aimais ça moi. Les jeunes de tout âge adorent sou-

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH »

Nous avions crié tous les trois, c'était horrible.

Oui, tous les trois. Moi, Naruto et la victime du film. Alors que je serre Naruto, il se colle un peu à moi, un peu trop d'ailleurs, me faisant basculer sur le sofa. Je rougis.

« Nar- »

Je me tais quand je le sens bouger, il... il... il se frotte à moi.

Je deviens encore plus rouge, et j'agrippe sa chemise le plus fort possible alors que je me tends. J'ose juste le regarder du coin de l'oeil. Il a les sourcils froncés, et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ça ! Je... Il veut... me montrer comment on fait ?

« Hmm... Merde... Trop... Grr. »

Oh mon dieu ! Il en peut plus ? C'est trop dur pour lui de résister ? Il va me prendre maintenant ? Non ! Pas possible ! Mes parents sont à l'étage et on est ami. Je ne veux pas être juste du sexe.

Je ferme les yeux, tremblant assez fort. Je le sens soupirer, il se colle encore plus à moi, mettant sa tête dans mon cou, l'embrassant doucement. Il me caresse les hanches. Il a déjà... jouit ?

« C'est bon... La télé est éteinte. »

J'ouvre les yeux et remarque qu'en effet, la télé n'émet plus de lumière. Il n'y a que les lumières des lampadaires de dehors, de la lune, et des voitures qui passent, qui éclairent la pièce silencieuse.

Pas si silencieuse en réalité, il y a plusieurs bruits que je ne peux ni décrire, ni identifier. Ce sont juste des bruits flippants. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée d'éteindre la télé.

Naruto se colle à moi après que quelque chose ait frappé contre la fenêtre. Il tend le bras, tapote un peu avant de réussir à allumer la lampe sur le meuble.

On se regarde et Naruto se lève, courant allumer la lumière pour illuminer toute la pièce. Moi, j'éteins la lampe sur le bureau, me lève et court le rejoindre. Il allume la lumière du couloir et j'éteins celle du salon.

C'est comme ça jusqu'à ma chambre. On se met chacun en pyjama. Moi en short large taille basse et Naruto en jogging. Je me couche directement dans mon lit, et mon blond va éteindre la lumière.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de lui demander s'il peut me prendre dans ses bras, car à peine la lumière est partie que Naruto me colle à lui, tout en tremblant.

« On a l'air malin tous les deux.

_ A avoir peur comme des gosses. »

Je le regarde en souriant un peu. Je viens de finir la phrase de Naruto. Ça nous arrive de temps en temps, de plus en plus ces dernier temps. Au moins, ça montre qu'on est complice.

Alors que je ferme les yeux, j'entends un bruit et je les ré-ouvre brusquement, me collant au blond qui fait de même, frissonnant autant que moi.

Je plonge ma tête dans son cou, me mordant la lèvre tellement j'ai peur. Je crains de crier au moindre bruit.

« J'ai peur Naruto !

_ Moi aussi Sasuke... C'est pas très glorieux. »

Il laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux en me serrant d'avantage.

J'aime savoir que Naruto a peur de quelque chose, surtout la même chose que moi. Finalement, je suis quelqu'un de normal, comme... comme Naruto.

« Dommage, il y a personne pour nous protéger.

_ Pardon ? »

Vu le ton de sa voix, il doit être vexé et énervé que je dise cela. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit de mal. C'est vrai que, s'il y a quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur, cette personne pourrait nous protéger.

« Sasuke, que ce soit bien clair, même si j'ai peur, je te protégerai toujours ! »

Je relève les yeux vers lui, et le vois les sourcils froncés, l'air déterminé.

Je suis bête, bien sûr que Naruto me protégera, il l'a toujours fait. Alors, je remets ma tête dans son cou, mes tremblements aillant disparu, et m'endormis après m'être excusé.

A suivre !

Mignonne comme fin de chapitre, non ? ^^ Je ne voulais pas que Naruto soit « monsieur j'ai peur de rien » alors j'ai fait ça =) C'est mignon qu'il ait peur je trouve ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^

A bientôt pour la suite ^^


	8. Chapter 7

Et me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre ^^ Désolé du retard, il y a eu des soucis d'internet, mais ça s'arrange x)

**Animophilenrose **: Je suis contente que tu es aimée =) Et oui, j'avais des soucis avec « ' » –'' le site les changeait à chaque fois, mais c'est réglé =) Merci de me l'avoir dit ^^

**Erwael :** La partie « lime » était bien présente, mais, c'est Sasuke qui interprète mal les gestes de Naruto. Celui-ci voulait éteindre la télé, cependant, vu que Sasuke le serrait contre lui il avait un peu de mal à bouger. Donc la scène a eu lieu, mais Naruto ne se frottait pas à lui. (C'est un pervers Sasuke après tout XD)

**Kooly :** Je me suis trompé en voulant le changer, mais c'est réglé ! Merci de me l'avoir signaler ^^ J'vais faire plus attention ^^

**JUJU8D :** J'ai bientôt 19 ans ^^ Et j'adore One piece (je dois dire que j'aime plus One piece que Naruto ^^'' ) ! Nami n'est pas mon perso préféré, je préfère Luffy et Ace (J'pleurs toujours d'ailleurs T-T), cependant j'adore son côté radin XD Et pour « l'homme »... Hééhéé ! ^^

Les votes :

Sai : 2

Gaara : 1

Sasori : 1

J'attends votre argent avec plaisir =D

Sur ce, bonne lecture

Kit'.

**Chapitre sept :**

Ce matin, je me réveille heureux, apaisé, et j'ai chaud.

J'ai chaud pour trois raison : la première est que je suis collé à Naruto. En fait, je suis sur lui, ma tête repose sur son torse, et mes jambes sont écartées autour de sa taille. Position plutôt gênante.

La seconde raison est que j'ai fait un rêve plus qu'érotique à propos de Naruto et moi. Je me demande s'il m'a entendu gémir et s'il m'a senti bouger contre lui.

Et pour finir, je suis _collé_ à Naruto, et plus précisément à son torse. Non pas parce que j'ai transpiré, mais... Je sens un liquide visqueux qui me retient à lui.

Je me mords la lèvre et lève les yeux pour voir s'il dort. Quel horreur ! Il a les yeux grands ouverts qui fixent le plafond et des cernes en dessous. Il n'a pas dû dormir de la nuit... A cause de mes gémissements. Quelle honte.

« Tu es enfin réveillé Sasu-chou ? »

Je le vois baisser la tête, me souriant tendrement.

J'hésite à me lever à cause du truc visqueux, mais il faut bien que je bouge, après tout j'ai rendez-vous avec Shikamaru et sa bande. De plus, je suis sûrement lourd pour Naruto.

Prenant une grande inspiration je me soulève, me retrouvant à cheval sur lui et je vois du liquide blanc qui nous relie tous les deux, c'est... Dégoutant. Lui, il éclate de rire.

« J'en étais sûr !

_ De quoi ?

_ Tu as eu une éjaculation nocturne ! »

Je rougis tout bêtement à cause de la honte qui s'empare de moi alors que lui il est plié de rire ! J'allais me lever pour partir mais il me retourne, et se met au-dessus de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se baisse et m'embrasse sur le front doucement.

« N'ait pas honte Sasuke, ça peut arriver. »

Il me caresse la joue et décide de se lever, ce sourire moqueur accroché au visage.

Je l'imite, et le suis dans ma salle de bain, la tête basse, les joues plus que rouges.

« Prends ta douche en premier, je vais nettoyer mon torse tranquillement.

_ ….. D'accord... »

J'ai une toute petite voix dû à ma gêne.

Dos à lui, j'enlève mon caleçon, puis entre dans la douche en fermant la porte vitrée. Elle me permet de voir dehors mais empêche ceux de dehors de me voir. J'en profite donc pour regarder Naruto tout en faisant couler l'eau sur mon corps.

Je le vois regarder dans ma direction quand l'eau se fait entendre, il se mord la lèvre et se regard dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Je le vois récupérer ma semence avec son doigt avant de la regarder quelques instants.

Il sort sa langue tout en approchant son doigt.

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade devant les gestes de Naruto. Il ne va quand même pas y gouter ? Je commence à avoir chaud partout. S'il le fait c'est... Parce qu'il veut me goûter moi ?

Je me mords la lèvre tout en me collant à la paroi, alors qu'il vient de lécher son doigt de haut en bas, récupérant... Mon sperme.

Mes membres se mettent à trembler d'excitation en le voyant recommencer encore.

Je vais craquer.

« Sasuke, ça te dérange si je dors un peu avant qu'on y aille ? »

Je me réveille à l'entente de sa voix. Il prend un mouchoir pour essuyer son torse. Je soupire, soulagé qu'il ne continue pas, sinon j'allais avoir un problème à l'entre jambe.

« Sasukeeee... Sasu-chou tu me réponds ou je te dérange ?

_ Hein ? De quoi… ? Non, non ! Désolé... Tu disais... ?

_ … Rien d'important. Je vais te prendre des vêtements. »

Il part, retournant dans ma chambre.

Que m'a-t-il demandé ? Il parlait de lire ? Bon, il a dit que ce n'était pas grave après tout.

Je termine ma douche et m'essuie. Je retourne dans ma chambre, surpris que Naruto ne soit pas revenu depuis le temps.

J'ouvre la porte et vois Naruto assis sur le sol, la tête basse. Il a fait un malaise ?

Je cours vers lui et lui attrape les épaules. Avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, je remarque qu'il s'est endormit. Quel idiot, s'endormir sur le sol. Je le laisse se reposer et m'habille tranquillement il peut dormir, on a largement le temps.

La porte s'ouvre sur ma mère qui entre dans la pièce. En voyant Naruto elle écarquille les yeux et s'approche en commençant à ouvrir la bouche mais je la stoppe, lui expliquant qu'il a passé une nuit blanche et qu'il vient de s'endormir.

Elle émet un petit rire et décide de m'aider à l'installer sur mon lit. Avec beaucoup de mal, car Naruto est plus grand que nous deux et que nous sommes moins musclés que lui.

Nous l'avons installé délicatement dans mon lit, remontant les couvertures sur lui.

« Vous avez fait une nuit blanche ?

_ Non, juste lui. »

Je lui explique pour le film d'horreur et qu'on avait tous les deux peurs. Maman me fait juste un câlin avant de caresser les cheveux de Naruto tendrement.

« Il est gentil... Tu vas t'occuper de lui jusqu'à votre départ, hein Sasuke ? »

J'arque un sourcil et hoche la tête, bien sûr que je vais prendre soin de lui ! Je pars lui préparer un sac avec quelques encas, un bon repas et je vais même m'occuper de la voiture, mettre l'essence avec les bidons que mon père garde dans le garage au cas où quelqu'un oublie de faire le plein. Je ne peux pas l'emmené à la station d'essence car je ne sais pas conduire.

Je me dirige ensuite vers chez lui pour aller prendre quelques affaires. Je veux garder les vêtements que Naruto a mis chez moi, dans mon armoire. J'entre chez lui, monte directement dans sa chambre, ne faisant pas attention à Gaara qui sort de la salle de bain.

J'ouvre la penderie de mon chauffeur, cherchant ce qu'il allait mettre et ce qui le mettrait en valeur.

Je choisis son jean bleu déchiré sur les cuisses, taille basse, un maillot blanc et une chemise orange pâle.

« Naruto est où ? »

Je sursaute, me cognant la tête à l'armoire. Je tourne la tête, me la massant et regarde Gaara qui est au pas de la porte. Je me mords la lèvre et lui explique qu'il est chez moi et qu'il dort. Je le vois juste hocher la tête et regarder la chambre, comme si c'est la première fois qu'il la voit.

« Elle est jolie sa chambre, n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Oui... C'est chaleureux, comme Naruto.

_ Tu es déjà venu ici ?

_ Juste la dernière fois... Toi, tu viens souvent.

_ Non, jamais. »

Je le regard surpris, il ne vient jamais ici ? Alors il n'a jamais dormi avec Naruto ! Je suis heureux que Naruto n'ait dormi qu'avec moi ! Je laisse ensuite Gaara, prenant un sac et pars. Je suis sur un petit nuage.

J'arrive dans ma chambre et je vois Naruto tenir mon oreiller contre lui, lui faisant un bisou. Je rougis devant cette scène. Est-il en train de rêver que c'est moi et qu'il m'embrasse ? Ou rêve-t-il de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je m'approche lentement, voulant entendre s'il dit quelque chose. Il doit rêver de moi normalement, puisque c'est mon oreiller, mon odeur, ça doit l'influencer... J'aimerais tellement.

Je m'assois sur le bord du lit à ses côtés, m'abaissant pour écouter, mais il ne dit rien à part « Un bisou, s'il te plait mon cœur.. ». Je ne sais pas qui est ce « mon cœur » mais je le frapperais bien !

Je lui caresse doucement la joue et l'embrasse sur le front. Je le vois sourire doucement, se retournant sans lâcher l'oreiller ce qui me permet de voir un petit filet de bave sur son menton et une marque de bave sur mon oreiller.

Trop mignon !

« Chachuke... »

Je rougis et le fixe. Il n'a quand même pas deviné que c'était moi juste par une caresse et un baiser ? Il rêve de moi alors ? « Mon petit cœur », c'est moi ?

« T'as fini ta douche... ? »

Il a ouvert les yeux et me regarde, toujours dans les vapes. Je rigole un peu et caresse ses cheveux.

« Oui, depuis longtemps. Tu t'es endormi... »

Il se relève immédiatement, me regardant avec de grands yeux. Il me prend par les épaules et me secoue comme un prunier, j'ai la tête qui tourne !

Il stoppe son geste et me regarde, l'air triste.

« Désolé ! Je... Tu as loupé ton rendez-vous par ma faute ! »

Je penche la tête sur le côté, je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il veut dire. Notre rendez-vous est dans une heure... Oh ! Il pense avoir dormi longtemps !

« Naruto... On part dans une heure. »

Il soupir tranquillisé et se passe la main dans les cheveux, ses cheveux si doux et soyeux... Je me lève, allant dans la salle de bain et lui fait couler un bain.

J'aimerais le rejoindre...

Je rougis et me relève, courant dans la chambre. Je lui indique que son bain coule, que ses affaires sont déjà dans la salle de bain. Il se dirige dans les toilettes, me laissant seul...

Je m'allonge et me mets à sentir à plein poumon son odeur. J'aime son odeur naturelle, une odeur fraiche de framboise.

Je ferme les yeux doucement, me laissant bercer par ce doux arôme. Je commence à m'endormir quand je sens le matelas s'enfoncer et deux lèvres sur mon front. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Naruto au-dessus de moi.

J'ai chaud en le voyant ainsi. Je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse... Mais, qu'est que je raconte ? Naruto est mon ami, pas mon petit ami. Je ne dois pas avoir ce genre de pensée sur lui. Je l'aime en tant qu'ami, point barre !

Il retire ses lèvres de mon front, mais reste au-dessus de moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je rougis alors qu'il se penche vers moi, me prenant dans ses bras, il dirige ses lèvres vers mon cou.

Je ferme les yeux et sens ses lèvres. Elles sont douces, pulpeuses et j'adore les sentir. Je sens quelque chose d'humide sortir d'entre ses lèvres, je souris puis me mets à rire doucement.

« Naruto, sa chatouille ! Je suis sensible du cou ! »

Il rigole aussi et me mordille doucement le cou. Il se laisse tomber à mes côtés, me prenant la main, enlaçant nos doigts. Il soupire un peu, laisse un sourire timide étirer ses lèvres.

« Merci... Pour tout... Désolé de m'être endormi.

_ Ce n'est rien Naruto... Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, alors ne t'excuse pas.

_ T'es chou, mon cœur ! »

Je le regarde un peu choqué alors qu'il se jette sur moi, m'embrassant les joues. Je rigole doucement, je ne suis pas du tout gêné par son geste, je trouve ça naturel entre lui et moi.

Je suis le « mon cœur » de Naruto... Il veut que je l'embrasse alors ? Je me demande s'il est toujours d'accord. C'est peut être un surnom juste comme ça, il ne veut rien dire pour lui... A moi, ça me fait plaisir, beaucoup.

Nous finissons par nous préparer puis nous allons dire au revoir à mes parents. Naruto serre la main de mon père, moi je lui fais la bise et ma mère nous embrasse sur la joue tous les deux.

Dans la voiture, le trajet est tranquille. Nous discutons puis peu à peu, je commence à me refermer, paniquant à un peu. Je tremble, j'ai peur d'être avec eux.

S'ils ne m'aiment pas ? Ou alors ils se moquent peut être de moi et me font une farce. Ou alors je vais dire un truc qui ne plaira à personne et ils me laisseront tomber.

J'aimerais que ce rendez-vous soit parfait ! Qu'on se revoit de temps en temps, que j'ai enfin des amis...

Devant ma panique naissante, Naruto s'arrête dans un coin. Il me prend la main et me caresse la joue, m'embrassant le front. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier cette caresse si douce...

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et le regarde intrigué.

« Tout se passera bien, si tu as un doute ou autre, je suis là. Ne stresse pas, je te protège, non ? »

Il me parle avec une voix si calme et douce, je fonds à chaque fois.

J'arrive à me calmer et il reprend la route, pendant que j'observe les alentours. C'est la campagne ! Une forêt au loin, des champs à perte de vue ! Je peux apercevoir des chevaux et des vaches, je crois... Elles sont trop loin pour que je les distingue correctement.

Je finis par distinguer une maison, assez grande, avec des gens devant... Une coupe surélevée, comme les ananas... Shikamaru ! Je distingue aussi quelqu'un de... Rond, mangeant des chips, Choji.

Je vois aussi quelqu'un courir, surement Kiba, après un chien blanc, qui, lui, court après une oie, qui, elle, essaye d'attraper un canard. 

C'est un spectacle assez rigolo.

Naruto se gare près de la maison et sort, il vient m'ouvrir la porte. C'est une habitude. Shikamaru s'approche de moi et me fait la bise, puis Choji me la fait aussi. Kiba... Il ne nous a pas remarqués.

On entre dans la maison de Shikamaru, elle est spacieuse, tout bien décorée, une maison traditionnelle pour les campagnes.

On monte dans la chambre de notre hôte et voit un homme, assez grand, assit sur le lit. Quand on entre il nous fixe un bon moment avant de se lever, nous saluant.

J'ai le droit à une poignée de main assez forte et Naruto une bise sur la joue, près des lèvres. Je vais le tuer ! D'où il l'embrasse ainsi ? Il n'a pas le droit !

« Je m'appelle Sai, je suis un cousin éloigné de Shikamaru. »

_A suivre..._

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! ^^ Le prochain parlera de leur « rendez-vous » ! Et sachez une chose... Il va se passer des trucs super bien ^^ héhé, alors, vous aimez ? =)


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre huit :**

Je grogne un peu alors que Naruto lui fait un sourire de dix kilomètres. Shikamaru me tire jusqu'à la table au milieu de la pièce. Choji s'installe à côté de moi, tout en continuant de manger. Sai et Naruto sont sur le lit, assis, et parlent des dessins de Sai.

Je n'aime pas qu'il ait toute l'attention de Naruto.

La porte s'ouvre en grand, sous le sursaut de tous, et part claquer contre le mur. Kiba entre en tenant son chien dans les bras, suivit de Shino.

« Les mecs, je vais vous tuer ! Vous m'avez laissé dehors à poursuivre cette oie de malheur ! »

Nous rigolons tous et disons « salut » à Shino. Ce dernier nous explique qu'il est arrivé il y a une dizaine de minute déjà, mais que ça avait été trop marrant de regarder Kiba courir en appelant à l'aide.

Nous continuons à rire, puis nous jouons aux jeux vidéo. J'ai battu tout le monde peu importe la catégorie du jeu, je suis imbattable. Cela sert de ne jamais sortir, d'un côté. Naruto est le seul à ne pas être étonné de mes prouesses.

Je suis même harcelé par Kiba pour savoir comment débloquer certaines attaques et personnages. Je suis étonné qu'il n'arrive pas pour les plus faciles... Mais je n'ai rien dit, je ne veux pas le vexer.

Avant que le soleil ne commence à se coucher, Sai nous propose de faire un tour à l'extérieur. Nous acceptons tous. J'espère au fond de moi ne voir personne d'autre, et je suis très étonné de ne pas avoir eu de crise en étant dans la chambre avec eux.

Une fois dehors, je prends la main de Naruto avant que Sai ne vienne s'approcher de lui. Quand il voit nos mains enlacées, il marche devant, l'air pas très heureux. Moi, au contraire, je le suis, personne ne me volera Naruto, personne !

Sai nous emmène assez loin, et nous devons traverser une petite rivière. On saute sur les rochers pour la traverser. J'ai eu peur de glisser et de tomber, Naruto aussi. Pas qu'il tombe, mais que je tombe. Il me fixe, sans pour autant être près de moi.

Ça fait du bien de se débrouiller seul, normalement mes parents m'auraient interdis de le faire, de peur que je tombe et que je me fasse mal, non... Ils m'auraient peut-être laissé faire, après tout ils auraient eu plus peur qu'il y ait une foule.

Naruto me laisse faire mes erreurs, si je dois me blesser, tant que ce n'est pas très grave… Une petite coupure ou tomber sur les fesses n'est rien pour lui, ainsi je vis comme tous les autres, je me sens normal.

Nous continuons à marcher pendant une quinzaine de minutes pour tomber devant une clairière assez grande. Alors qu'on avance, je vois un lapin blanc aux yeux rouges. Il est adorable ! Je commence à marcher pour essayer de l'attraper, mais Naruto me stoppe.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, grognant un peu, mais je m'arrête quand il me dit de mieux regarder. Je le fais et écarquille des yeux tandis que mes lèvres s'étirent doucement pour former un sourire.

Je m'accroupis tout comme Naruto qui l'a fait peu avant. Nous regardons le lapin avec ses petits. Il y en a un blanc aux yeux noirs, un blanc à tâches noires, et enfin, un tout noir avec juste les oreilles blanches. Ils sont trop adorables ! J'adore !

Je sursaute et tourne la tête quand j'entends un « clic ». Naruto prend des photos des lapins. J'espère qu'il me les montrera.

Les lapins finissent par partir quand Kiba crie après Shikamaru qui dort contre un arbre.

Je ris doucement et nous continuons de nous amuser. Naruto reste avec Sai pour parler, Sai dessine tout ce qu'il veut, mon chauffeur a même posé pour lui contre l'arbre. Je suis un peu jaloux, cependant je sais que Naruto est à moi, façon de parler bien entendu.

Moi, je m'amuse à essayer d'attraper Akamaru, ce chien nous a pris nos clés, il les tient dans sa gueule et impossible de les reprendre. Après une vingtaine de minutes, nous nous laissons tomber sur l'herbe, regardant le ciel, essoufflés.

« Sasuke, les gens qui ont peur de la foule, ce n'est pas de l'Agoraphobie ? »

Je tourne la tête pour regarder Kiba qui vient de me poser la question.

Je secoue la tête, ce n'est pas du tout pareille, même si c'est subtile pour certain.

L'agoraphobie n'a pourtant rien à voir. Les ochlophobes préfèrent les grands espaces afin de moins ressentir le poids qu'ils ressentent face à une foule. L'agoraphobe peut avoir peur de la foule en tant que masse, c'est en lien avec l'espace. L'ochlophobe voit dans la foule une densité ou une compression, voire une oppression, mais également, parfois, dans la peur du regard d'autrui.

Je l'explique à Kiba et, tous, me regard un peu surpris. Personnellement je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut surprendre.

Alors que nous regardons le ciel, il se met à pleuvoir fortement, d'un seul coup. Nous courons rejoindre Naruto et Sai sous l'arbre. Nous arrivons à temps pour ne pas être trempés, alors que le vent se met à souffler. Je porte juste un maillot noir qui est un peu mouillé et avec ce vent, je suis glacé ! Je tremble doucement.

« Ne bouge pas Sasuke. »

Je regarde Naruto et le voit enlever sa veste. Il la donne à Sai pour qu'il la tienne et il enlève son sweatshirt, avant de me le mettre. Il me met la capuche sur la tête et la serre pour qu'elle ne s'enlève pas. Il met ensuite sa veste sur moi, la fermant jusqu'en haut.

Je le regarde assez surpris qu'il agisse ainsi, mais aussi inquiet car il se retrouve en débardeur sous cette pluie et avec ce vent.

Il me sourit et me prend la main.

« On rentre à la maison.

_ Ok ! On te suit, Shika ! »

Nous commençons à courir sous la pluie, je suis le seul à être au chaud, bien au chaud, dans les vêtements de Naruto... Le pauvre est trempé jusqu'aux os par ma faute.

Nous nous arrêtons devant la rivière, les rochers sont sous l'eau, nous devons marcher dans l'eau pour traverser. Kiba passe le premier avec Shikamaru, ils se tiennent la main à cause des courants violents.

Shino passe avec Choji et Sai. Moi je passe avec Naruto.

Je commence à m'avancer vers l'eau, mais mon chauffeur me stoppe. Il se met devant, à genoux, me montrant son dos.

« Monte sur mes épaules.  
>_ Quoi ? Non Naruto, je peux-<p>

_ Monte ! »

Il m'a un peu crié dessus. Je finis par lui obéir, je passe une jambe après l'autre et mes mains se posent sur ses trapèzes. Il marche dans l'eau, moi je ne suis même pas mouillé par la rivière, mes chaussures me protègent de l'eau, la rivière monte jusqu'au torse de Naruto, jusqu'à mes pieds.

Une fois la rivière traversée, il me repose sur le sol et me reprend la main. Nous recommençons à courir. Je sens la main de Naruto trembler dans la mienne. Je le regarde un instant, il tremble beaucoup. Je le perds de vue une petite seconde, en trébuchant contre un caillou.

Dans ma chute j'emmène Naruto avec moi, le faisant tomber en arrière. Je l'entends gémir de douleur et il lâche ma main... Je me relève doucement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a lâché ma main, je n'ai... Rien fait de mal ! Je suis juste tombé.

Je soupire et le regarde. Il est toujours au sol, se massant le bas du dos. J'ai dû lui faire mal, beaucoup. Je me penche vers lui, toutefois je m'arrête quand Sai lui tend la main.

Naruto la prend et se relève, puis me regarde. Il me tend une nouvelle fois la main et ouvre la bouche.

« Désolé, on y va ?

_ Oui... »

Je reprends sa main et on se remet à courir. Après une dizaine de minutes, nous sommes au chaud, dans le salon. On a tous prit une douche bien chaude, j'ai emprunté des vêtements à Shikamaru et Naruto à Sai.

Shikamaru, Kiba et Shino sont dans le salon, installés sur le canapé, Sai est allé dans sa chambre pour ranger ses dessins. Choji, lui, est assis sur le fauteuil à droite du canapé et moi, sur les genoux de Naruto, sur le fauteuil à gauche.

Il me serre fort contre lui et j'ai ma tête dans son cou, souriant doucement.

« Sasuke, tu veux une chambre ou tu dors dans la mienne ? On est tous dans ma chambre. »

Je regarde Shikamaru et me mets à réfléchir. Dormir dans la chambre avec eux tous... Ça fait beaucoup de monde dans une petite pièce, une toute petite pièce remplie de gens.

Impossible pour moi.

« Je pense pas pouvoir.

_ Pas de soucis ! Naruto, tu dors avec Sasuke ?

_ Oui ! »

Je souris un peu, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde, il a tout de suite dit oui, comme si le fait qu'on dorme ensemble est une évidence.

Nous restons dans le salon, parlant un peu, et plus le temps passe, moins il y a de gens. Après deux heures, je me retrouve seul avec Naruto. On va pouvoir parler, juste tous les deux.

« Comment était ta journée ?

_ Parfaite. Je me suis amusé, même si il a plu, c'était super !

_ Tu vois que tu peux avoir des rendez-vous ! »

Je le vois sourire tendrement, me caressant les cheveux. Je secoue la tête et il me regarde étonné.

« Je ne peux pas avoir de rendez-vous... Galant. De rencard. »

Il me fixe sans comprendre puis je le vois secouer la tête, comme-ci je disais une bêtise. Pourtant, c'est la vérité ! Pour un rencard, il faudrait déjà que quelqu'un m'aime et ensuite... Qu'on soit juste seuls... Dans un grand espace sans personne.

« Tu peux avoir un rencard ! Et si tu ne me crois pas, Mercredi prochain, on sortira ensemble, comme un rencard. »


	10. Chapter 9

Bonjour,

Je n'ai pas répondu au reviews précédente et j'en suis désolé ! C'est pour cela que je vais répondre maintenant ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'voulais tellement le posté rapidement que j'ai zappé ^^''

_**JUJU :**_ … Qu'est qui te bouscule autant ? Le rendez-vous galant ? XD

_**Tahitian Shaman :**_ Merci beaucoup =) Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^^ Sasuke est docile avec Naruto, il a pleinement confiance en lui et de plus, Naruto est le premier a... La suite de ma phrase sera expliquée dans quelque chapitre =)

_**Animophilenrose :**_ Et oui, concurrence et pas qu'un peu XD Sasuke et Naruto sont adorable x3 Sauf dans le manga pour Sasuke Il a une tête a claque bizarrement XD

_**Loveless-972 :**_ Voici la suite ! ^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira =)

_**Erwael :**_ Je n'allais pas le laisser seul a vie, avec juste Naruto, c'est horrible ça ! Complètement accroc l'un de l'autre ! J'trouve ça mignon -w- Sai va se tenir a carreau alors ! Quoique...

_**Aizou no Taiga :**_ Merci pour les compliments ^^ Je fais de mon mieux et je cherche toujours à m'améliorer =) J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Sur ce, bonne lecture,

Kit'.

**Chapitre neuf :**

J'écarquille les yeux, le fixant devant ce qui est sans doute la plus grosse bêtise qu'il n'ait encore jamais dite. Lui et moi, à un... Rendez-vous ? La pluie l'a rendu malade ?

Je pose ma main sur son front, mais rien. Pas de rougeur sur les joues et pas de chaleur en plus. Il est normal.

« Je suis pas malade. Je veux juste te montrer que c'est possible... Et tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon ! Je vais le préparer ! »

Il me sourit doucement et me serre encore contre lui, m'embrassant la joue. Je frisonne. Il me soulève comme une mariée, et m'emmène dans la chambre d'ami que nous a préalablement indiqué notre hôte.

Je suis accroché à lui, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

Il m'allonge dans le lit et me rejoint, me prenant dans les bras. Il est un peu froid, alors que moi je suis brûlant, pas que je sois malade, c'est juste que mon cœur bat si vite qu'il en réchauffe mon corps entier.

« Naruto, tu ne seras pas malade après m'avoir donné tes vêtements ?

_ Non, je tombe rarement malade, en plus, tant que tu n'as rien, j'irais bien. »

Je rougis un peu, laissant un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Naruto est vraiment mignon et adorable.

« Pourquoi tu m'as donné ton sweatshirt et ta veste ? Tu aurais pu garder l'un des deux.

_ Ma veste n'a pas de capuche, ta tête aurait été mouillée. Et mon sweatshirt est en coton, il absorbe l'eau, la capuche t'as un peu protégé, mais tes cheveux étaient quand même mouillés. »

Il me caresse doucement les cheveux alors que je l'enlace doucement.

« Tu étais trempé jusqu'aux os Naruto.

_ C'est vrai... Par ta faute en plus... »

J'écarquille les yeux par sa phrase. Il regrette finalement ?

Je baisse la tête en serrant mes poings. J'essaye de réfléchir à comment me faire pardonner, mais rien ne me vient.

« Je suis dé-

_ Colle toi à moi. »

Il me coupe pour me dire... Ça. Je rougis, tellement j'ai chaud. Sans vraiment faire attention, je me colle à lui.

Ma tête dans son cou, mes bras dans son dos, et nos jambes emmêlées, je le caresse doucement. Je ne pourrais pas être plus collé à Naruto que comme ça.

« Cela te va ? Je peux pas plus.

_ Bien sûr que si... Si on ne forme qu'un... »

Il a dit ça si... Sensuellement, de sa voix si suave, qu'il me fait rougir.

Ne former qu'un ? Dans ce genre de situation, cela signifie faire l'amour. Ne former qu'un avec Naruto, ça doit être... Magnifique, envoutant, magique. Je relève la tête pour le regarder, je n'arrive pas à retenir le petit rire qui passe mes lèvres.

Naruto vient de s'endormir.

Je n'ai pas eu mon « Bonne nuit », mais il doit être fatigué à cause de la précédente nuit. Je l'embrasse doucement sur le menton et je m'endors.

En pleine nuit, je me réveille. Je me dégage doucement de l'emprise de Naruto et sors du lit. Je pars de la chambre à la recherche des toilettes. Dans le noir, je ne vois rien et j'ai trop envie de pisser !

« C'est au fond Sasuke. »

Je sursaute avant de me retourner vers la voix. Je soupire en le voyant et le remercie. Mais alors que je m'avance, il me retient par le poignet.

« Sasuke... Tu es en couple avec Naruto ? »

Je m'empourpre fortement, me tournant vers lui.

« Non ! Pas du tout !

_ Mais tu es amoureux de lui ?

_ Non ! C'est mon ami, mon meilleur ami!

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ça se voit que tu l'aimes... Vous ressemblez à un couple, vous agissez comme tel.

_ Je... Je ne suis pas... Amoureux de lui... »

Je tourne la tête, je ne peux pas être... Amoureux de Naruto, non ! C'est impossible ! Je refuse de l'aimer !

« … Si Naruto se marie, qu'il embrasse, touche, caresse et dit des mots doux à une autre personne... Tu serais heureux que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre... Quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas votre amitié si proche, et que finalement Naruto devienne... Distant. Tu serais vraiment heureux ?

_ Je... »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je serais... Je serais heureux que Naruto soit avec quelqu'un qu'il aime, qu'il soit heureux... Mais sans moi... ?

Mon cœur se serre. Je ne veux pas que Naruto soit heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ni qu'il arrête ses bisous ou ses caresses. Mais je... Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui... ?

« Bon, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. Et les toilettes c'est au fond, n'oublie pas ! »

Shikamaru retourne se coucher dans sa chambre. Il me rappelle aussi que je ne suis toujours pas allé aux toilettes.

Je cours dans la salle pour aller me soulager.

Quand je retourne dans la chambre, je vois Naruto devant la porte il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir. On se regarde quelques secondes, puis j'entre.

« Les toilettes sont au fond.

_ Hein ? Non, je cherche pas les toilettes mais toi. »

Je sursaute un peu, il ferme la porte et s'approche de moi, il me prend la main et m'emmène au lit. Il s'allonge et je m'installe sur lui, comme notre dernière nuit. Il m'enlace et je fais de même.

Il me relève la tête et m'embrasse sur le front, puis les deux joues et enfin le nez. Je rigole un peu et il me caresse les cheveux.

« Bonne nuit Sasu. J'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire... Désolé...

_ Ce n'est rien, tant que je suis avec toi... Bonne nuit Naru. »

Je m'approche pour l'embrasser sur le menton, mais il a eu la même idée et nos lèvres se sont rencontrées. On se sépare lentement, je suis complètement rouge et lui, juste un petit peu.

Nous rigolons doucement tous les deux à cause de la gêne et nous recouchons, fermant les yeux.

Dans cette position je réfléchis un peu. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre si fort quand ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Jamais il n'a fait ça. C'est mon premier baiser, mon premier avec Naruto et... J'en veux encore, je veux qu'il m'embrasse encore.

Et je comprends que Shikamaru a raison sur toute la ligne. Je ne serais pas heureux si Naruto aime quelqu'un plus qu'il ne m'aime...

Je suis amoureux de Naruto.

Je m'endors sur cette dernière pensée. Le matin, je me réveille toujours dans les bras de Naruto, je souris et le regarde.

« Aaaaah ! »

_A suivre..._

Qui crie ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? La suite bientôt ^^ Sasuke comprend enfin qu'il est amoureux de Naruto ! D'ailleurs... Comment va-t-il préparer leur rendez-vous galant ? Vous avez une idée ? Et bien proposez ! ^^ En ce qui concerne le garçon qui a « agressé » Naruto, vous me devez tous une belle somme de 50€ cha.. Roh c'est bon, resté, c'est gratuit XD J'arrêterais de prendre des cours avec Nami !

Une petite reviews ? x)


	11. Chapter 10

Hello tous le monde =D

suite a des problèmes d'internet il y a eu une longue pause non volontaire dans la publication de la fic, mais tout est réglée (pour le moment, on sait jamais). Ma bêta et moi sommes vraiment désolée ! Et pour nous excuser le chapitre de Ma vie avec ma phobie et Sexy maid publié ! ^^

**Loveless-972 **: Il faut savoir que les compliments sur ma personnalité ne fonctionne pas u_u Donc le complimenté en me disant que je suis sadique, méchante et autre ne me fait pas publier plus vite XD Je suis contente que tu es aimée ce chapitre ^^ Pour la réponse a ta question, tu as de la chance, tu vas l'avoir maintenant:) Merci pour l'encouragement w Kiss 3

**Passerine :** Je publie dès que j'ai la suite =) Sexy maid et Ma vie avec ma phobie sont entièrement finie mais pas corrigé ^^' Et avec les problèmes d'internet rencontré il y a donc eu une longue absence, et nous sommes vraiment désolées

**Chapitre douze :**

Je sursaute et roule sur le lit, pour atterrir sans grâce ni douceur sur le sol. Deux matins comme ça... C'est énervant.

Naruto se penche et me regarde, riant doucement.

« Bon matin Sasu... Pas trop mal ?

_ Non... Ça va... Je pensais que tu dormais.

_ Héhé, ça fait deux heures que je suis debout.

_ Tu as fait quoi pendant deux heures ?

_ J'ai regardé un joli ange...

_ Les anges, ça n'existe pas Naruto.

_ Si... Tu es un ange, mon p'tit ange... »

Je rougis face à son commentaire. C'est cliché, classique et dragueur... Mais ça marche. Je me relève et m'assois sur le lit. Naruto se rallonge sur le ventre, la tête de profil, me regardant.

Je souris et caresse son dos, il frisonne sous mes caresses. J'ai bien envie d'aller plus loin, de faire plus. Je continue de le caresser et je me mets à le chatouiller, il éclate de rire et se débat doucement.

« Aaaah ! Noooooon ! Aahahahahah ! Arrête !

_ Non ! Tu me l'as fait, je me venge ! »

Je continue à le faire rire, mais je m'arrête d'un coup quand la porte s'ouvre sur les autres.

Mon chauffeur récupère doucement son souffle, alors que moi je le retiens, les fixant. Kiba sourit, Choji mange ses chips, Shikamaru baille, Shino fait rien et Sai... Ce crétin sourit et fixe Naruto !

Je mets la couverture sur nous, cachant nos corps. Naruto se relève, m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Shikamaru s'avance, déposant nos affaires de la veille sur une chaise, ils sont secs maintenant.

« On arrive.

_ Ok, pas de bêtises, c'est galère de nettoyer.

_ Vous auriez pu dormir, mon seau d'eau était prêt !

_ … On va manger ?

_ Beau tableau... Je vais aller le dessiner. »

Ils repartent tous aussi vite, me laissant rouge avec Naruto. Ce dernier se lève, enlevant son pyjama. Il prend ses affaires, ouvre la porte et me regarde. 

« Je vais prendre ma douche. »

Je hoche la tête et le laisse partir. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, sentant l'odeur de Naruto, elle est là, légère, mais quand même là.

Je repense à cette nuit, à notre baiser accidentel, à mes sentiments. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est évident que je l'aime, je voulais juste le nier à cause de ma phobie.

Je ne pourrais pas avoir une vie normal, Naruto si. Je peux pas avoir de rencart, aller au cinéma, ni dans n'importe quel autre endroit où vont normalement les couples. Je ne peux pas être en couple, jamais. Je suis destiné à vivre seul, à vieillir seul avec mon poisson rouge.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par une main me tirant les cheveux. Je me relève et regarde mon agresseur.

« Que veux-tu ?

_ Tu n'es pas avec Naruto ? »

Je rougis, ce mec dit n'importe quoi !

« Il prend sa douche.

_ … Donc vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

_ Non. Pourquoi ?

_ Il m'intéresse. »

J'écarquille les yeux, il vient de dire qu'il aimerait... Être avec Naruto ? Je ne veux pas, Naruto est... Est pas à moi, il ne sera jamais à moi.

Je baisse la tête et je vois Sai sourire faussement avant de sortir. Je me laisse tomber de rage sur le matelas, tapant des pieds le lit, comme-si je nageais, comme un enfant de cinq ans à qui on vient de confisquer un jouet.

Je reste comme ça même en entendant Naruto rentrer. Il s'assoit sur le lit et me caresse les cheveux. Je ne bouge pas, espérant qu'il pense que je dorme.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas Sasuke... Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Je pousse un soupir agacé.

« Comment tu peux savoir si je dors ou pas ?

_ De un, tu viens de me parler et de deux, quand tu dors et que je te touche, tu pousses un petit gémissement et tu souris. »

Je grogne un peu, je ne peux pas lui dire « Je t'aime, même si nous deux c'est impossible et Sai te veux, je ne veux pas que tu ailles avec lui. » J'aurais l'air bête de dire cela, surtout quand il me repoussera.

« J'en sais rien.

_ Sasuke...

_ …... Tu resteras avec moi ? »

Je sens sa main se crisper un peu, puis il me caresse encore les cheveux. Il s'allonge à côté de moi, me prenant dans ses bras.

Il sent la lavande... Ce n'est pas son odeur habituelle, c'est le lait de framboise d'habitude, mais ça lui va assez bien. Je me colle à lui, respirant à plein poumon son odeur, alors que lui me caresse le dos.

Je papillonne un peu des yeux, puis décide de me lever afin de ne pas me rendormir, je laisse Naruto dans la chambre, il doit bouder car je ne lui ai pas répondu.

Une fois ma douche finit, je descends en bas pour petit déjeuner avec les autres. Naruto est là, à rigoler et blaguer avec Sai, d'ailleurs, ce dernier est très tactile, n'hésitant pas à toucher l'épaule, la main ou la cuisse de Naruto.

Je suis fou de rage de son manège !

Je discute avec les autres, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer des regards à ces deux-là, Shikamaru l'a remarqué mais ne dit rien, heureusement.

Vers les dix heures, je reçois un coup de téléphone de ma mère qui s'inquiète ; je sors dehors pour mieux capter du réseau. Malgré le fait que je la rassure en lui assurant que tout se passe bien, même Naruto la rassure, je l'ai tiré dehors, elle continue de s'inquiéter. Quand je raccroche, je sais qu'elle ne sera rassurée que quand je serais à la maison.

« Toutes les mères sont comme ça, Mikoto s'inquiète parce qu'elle t'aime.

_ C'est juste pour ma maladie que maman s'affole!

_ Sasuke, ça n'a rien avoir. Comprends que c'est ta première sortie loin de la maison, sans elle, avec des gens qu'elle ne connait pas... Tu t'imagines à sa place ? »

Je le regarde, puis baisse les yeux, réfléchissant. Moi aussi je serais alarmé si une personne que j'aime est loin, avec des gens que je ne connais pas. Mon cœur se serre doucement en imaginant ce scenario, c'est dur de rester là à attendre des nouvelles...

« J'aurais dû l'appeler hier...

_ Tu lui diras en rentrant que tu t'amusais trop ! »

Je regarde Naruto et lui offre un petit rictus. C'est vrai, je lui dirais pourquoi et elle ne m'en voudra peut être plus.

Nous allons retrouver les autres pour reprendre notre conversation. Naruto monte à l'étage avec Sai, ce dernier veut lui faire voir ses dessins de la veille. Je grogne un peu en les voyant partir, juste tous les deux.

Shikamaru me donne un coup de coude, riant tout en me fixant. C'est clair que je dois être ridicule à ronchonner tout en fixant la porte par laquelle ils sont partis.

« Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

_ Non... Je ne suis qu'un ami pour lui.

_ Pourtant il agit comme si vous étiez plus. »

Je regarde Kiba qui vient de dire ça, je hausse les épaules.

« Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés on agit ainsi, c'est moi qui ai commencé. »

Ils hochent la tête et me donnent quelques conseils pour avoir Naruto, me donnant même quelques conseils contre Sai.

J'entends une porte se fermer et des pas arriver. Je saute presque de ma chaise en m'approchant des escaliers. Shikamaru rigole, comme les autres.

Naruto me voit et me fait un grand sourire, descendant les marches quatre à quatre. Je m'approche un peu, puis me sent poussé vers l'avant. Je tourne la tête et vois Choji me faire un clin d'oeil.

Naruto me saute dessus, me collant contre lui, il glisse sur la dernière marche, basculant en arrière. Il se retrouve sur les fesses et moi entre ses jambes. Je l'entends pousser un petit râle de douleur.

Je relève immédiatement la tête et, trop prévisible, on s'embrasse. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, et le fixe droit dans les yeux. Je remarque deux petites taches rouges sur ses joues alors que moi je suis tout rouge.

Nous restons ainsi plusieurs secondes, trop courtes pour moi, et nous nous relevons. Nous partons pour ne pas rentrer tard et ne pas inquiéter mes parents d'avantage. Je serre la main de mes nouveaux amis, ce sont vraiment des gens supers, je ne me suis pas senti mal pendant que j'étais avec eux, ce qui m'a vraiment beaucoup étonné.

Durant le trajet, je sens quelque chose vibrer dans ma poche. Je soupire en pensant au message de ma mère. Elle doit sûrement paniquer ou alors elle veut savoir où je suis. Je sors mon téléphone et hausse un sourcil en voyant un message multimédia.

J'ouvre en voyant qu'il vient de Shikamaru. Je laisse échapper un cri en voyant l'objet envoyé.

_A suivre..._

_Mais qu'a donc envoyé Shikamaru à Sasuke ? Quand auront nous le rendez-vous de Naruto et Sasuke ? Quand l'auteur arrêtera d'elle avec ses questions idiotes qui mettent en colère et frustre les lecteurs ? Quand postera-t-elle la suite et la fin ?_

_Si vous laissez une reviews, je répondrais peut être à ses questions:D_


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjours à tous:) Je suis de retour de vacances plutôt que prévue et en prime un nouveau chapitre =D Que demandez de plus ? ^^ Ma beta sera en vacances, donc un petit ralentit au niveau des fics MAIS pas de soucis, elle c'est avancé exprès pour vous =)

_**Passerine :**_ … Comment te dire... Tu m'as cassée le moral en voyant ta réponse XD La première reviews que je reçois qui trouve déjà XD

_**Miss-plume-blanche :**_ Que de compliment ! J'adore w Merci beaucoup ^^Voici la suite =)

_**Nowa Uchiwa :**_ Salut ^^ Merci pour ta longue reviews, j'ai beaucoup aimé la lire =) Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fiction ^^ Naruto bouge mais pas beaucoup ou de façon... De façon discrète on va dire ^^'' Sai... Je l'aime bien quand il rend Sasuke jaloux =D La scène de l'escalier m'est venu naturellement XD Je voulais un p'tit truc mignon ! Et voilà la suite pour que tu ne t'embête pas trop =)

Kisu ! ^^

_**Janice :**_ Mouahahah ^^ Je suis une grande sadique dans l'ame qui adore faire ça mais tuerais les auteurs qui le font XD J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop long pour toi ^^

_**Elia Noshi :**_ Tu vas pouvoir découvrir l'objet mystère dans pas longtemps =) Ils sont pas discret c'est clair XD Ils font ça devant tout le monde XD

_**Tanusi :**_ xD Je pense pas tenir longtemps si tu continues de me frapper XD Voilà la suite, alors stoooooooooop ! XD J'espère qu'il te plaira:)

Bonne lecture,

Kitred.

**Chapitre treize :**

C'est la photo de Naruto et moi nous embrassant dans les escaliers.

Je me demande comment Shikamaru a fait, surtout qu'elle est super bien prise. On voit les rougissements de Naruto et mon air étonné. Je rougis et laisse un mince sourire étirer mes lèvres.

Mon chauffeur m'arrache le téléphone des mains et regarde l'image reçue. Je le regarde, il n'a pas l'air gêné, ni surprit. Au contraire, il me fait un grand sourire et me le rend.

« Tu me l'enverras sur mon téléphone ? »

Je l'observe quelques minutes, je suis très étonné de sa demande, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il voudrait avoir une photo de nous nous embrassant.

Je lui fais un sourire et la lui envoie, mais pas avant d'avoir feint de chercher son numéro. Mon répertoire est vide en ami, mais il y a ma famille et elle n'est pas petite ! J'ai le numéro de Gaara et Naruto en plus. Je l'avoue, j'ai le numéro de Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino et Choji dorénavant.

Bref, comme je le disais, je fais semblant et en profite pour mettre la photo en fond d'écran.

J'entends la sonnerie de Naruto, « Sonate au clair de lune », de Beethoven. C'est ma musique préférée ! Maman me la jouait souvent étant petit, mais malheureusement je n'arrive pas à la jouer au piano, je ne me souviens jamais des notes !

Je lui souris, content qu'il l'ait mise. Il me regarde gêné et se gratte la joue avec son index.

« J'avais oublié que je t'avais mise cette sonnerie.

_ … C'est... Ma sonnerie ?

_ Bien sûr ! Juste pour toi. »

J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure devant son aveu. Je suis si heureux d'avoir une sonnerie rien qu'à moi sur son téléphone.

Je ferme les yeux, serrant mon téléphone contre moi. J'ai passé de supers moments chez Shikamaru dont mes deux baisers avec Naruto et mon aveu sur mes sentiments.

J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser encore.

« Donc, on sort Mercredi juste tous les deux, hein ? »

Je le regarde. C'est vrai qu'on a rendez-vous tous les deux, on a un rencard. Même si pour lui ce n'est juste qu'une ballade entre amis.

« Oui, j'ai hâte ! Surtout que ça va être dur pour toi...

_ '' Dur '' ? Tu rigoles ! Je sais déjà quoi faire pour notre sortie et on ira dans des lieux publics !

_ '' Public '' ? Tu es fou ! Je fais faire des crises et tout gâcher !

_ Non... Tu ne feras pas de crise et si tu en fais une, on ira ailleurs. »

Je soupire et regarde la route. Je ferais un effort pour ne pas faire de crise, je ne veux pas lui gâcher sa journée. Il s'arrête au feu rouge et me caresse les cheveux.

« Tant que tu es là, la journée ne sera jamais gâchée. »

Je sursaute et le fixe, les yeux grands ouverts et les joues rouges.

Il me fait un grand sourire et reprend sa route. Nous arrivons vite chez moi. Il gare la voiture dans le garage et sort du véhicule, je l'imite et le suis à l'extérieur. A peine ai-je franchit le seuil de la porte, que je reçois un poids sur moi.

Je lève les yeux et voit ma mère me serrer fort contre elle, souriant et répétant « Te voilà enfin ! ». Naruto me fait un grand sourire et salue mon père, puis il se rend chez lui en me laissant seul avec mes parents.

Je souris à ma mère et nous allons tous les trois à plus à l'intérieur. Mes parents me posent pleins de questions à la fois, ce qui fait que j'ai du mal à m'y retrouver et à répondre à toutes et à me souvenir de certaines.

Ça me touche qu'ils soient si inquiets, même si, sans être méchant, c'est un peu lourd. Je suis grand, pas un bébé ! Et en plus Naruto était avec moi, donc ils ne devraient pas s'inquiéter autant.

Je passe un bon moment à tout leur raconter dans les moindres détails, tout sauf les deux scènes de baisers, je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient pour, enfin à l'exception de maman qui, elle, serait folle de joie !

Je passe toute la journée avec eux, ma mère refuse de me lâcher, voulant que je lui raconte encore et encore. Mon père me laisse un peu plus respirer en me lançant parfois un air désolé ou compatissant.

C'est vrai que maman est une vrai mère poule.

« Maman, papa... Je peux... Inviter Naruto à dormir ?

_ Encore ?

_ Oui papa... S'il vous plait, je... C'est juste que je m'entends bien-

_ Pas besoin de donner des explications, va le chercher ! »

Je regarde ma mère qui me fait un grand sourire. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et cours chercher Naruto. J'aime dormir avec lui, même si c'est toujours gênant, mon corps réagis un peu trop, mais ses bras...J'aime trop dormir dans ses bras !

J'arrive devant la maison de Naruto et Gaara, je tape en attendant impatient qu'il arrive. J'entends des pas venir, cependant personne ne m'ouvre. Je fronce les sourcils et cogne plus fort.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir et je saute au cou de mon blond.

« … Naruto est dans sa chambre. »

J'écarquille les yeux et fait un saut en arrière tout en fixant Gaara et non Naruto. J'étais un peu trop content et je me suis laissé emporter.

Je m'écarte de Gaara et m'excuse de lui avoir sauté dessus, je me sens bête et gêné d'avoir fait ça sans regarder qui c'était.

« Naruto téléphone, vas le voir. »

Je le remercie. Je rentre et enfile les chaussons, puis monte les marches quatre à quatre avant de m'arrêter devant sa porte pour reprendre mon souffle. J'entre ensuite et le voit sur le balcon, au téléphone comme me l'avait dit son colocataire.

J'ouvre un peu la fenêtre pour écouter sa conversation, je suis trop curieux pour ignorer ça. Je serre les poings lorsque j'entends « Sai ». C'est ce crétin qui l'appelle ou c'est Naruto qui a appelé ce crétin ?

« Oui... Tu plaisantes ? J'ai adoré !... Oui... Bien sûr qu'on va se revoir Sai ! »

Je grogne en allant m'assoir sur son lit pendant qu'il finit cette conversation complètement idiote et sans aucun intérêt ! Je maudis Sai pour avoir eu le numéro de Naruto, il est à moi ! Je l'aime !

D'ailleurs, je me demande quand est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Peut-être parce que c'est la première personne à part ma famille à me considérer comme quelqu'un de normal... Ou alors, depuis ce jour.

Je souris en me remémorant notre rencontre. J'avais douze ans et lui dix-neuf.

_A suivre.._

Au prochain chapitre... Leur rencontre =) Le chapitre de leur rencontre je l'avais en tête avant même d'écrire le milieu, la fin et un peu le début XD J'ai imaginé plusieurs scénario mais elle a toujours pas changé quand je l'ai écrite... J'espère donc qu'elle vous plairas =)

Sur ce... Reviews ? =)


	13. Chapter 12

Bonjours à tous ! Vous avez survécu à la chaleur ? ^^ En ce samedi moins chauffant que les autres jours, je vous annonce la publication de la suite de « Ma vie avec ma phobie » (je me rend compte qu'il est assez long ^^'')

Cette partie de ma fic met venu juste avant de m'endormir, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire même si j'ai eu un peu de mal. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'écrire ! J'espère que vous allez aimer =)

_**Tanusi :**_ Et bien tu as eu raison, même si c'est vrai que c'était très prévisible ! ^^ J'espère que tu le trouveras mignon ^^

_**Juju :**_ Contente que tu aimes l'histoire toujours autant qu'avant =) Et oui, Sasuke est un peu long à la détente, mais bon, on y peut rien ^^ Il n'a jamais connu cela avant.

_**Jene :**_ Pas de soucis pour les reviews, on y pense pas forcément ^^ Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ^^ C'est vrai que Sai n'est pas toujours... Bien mieux en avant dans les fics ^^'' Pour Sexy Maid, la suite devrait bientôt être posté, dès que ma bêta me l'envoie je la poste =)

_**Animophilenrose :**_ Tu ne vas même pas lui laisser une chance ? Le pauvre, peut de personne l'aime, je l'aime bien moi ^^

**Chapitre douze :**

Nous sommes tous installés dans le salon, moi sur le canapé à regarder la télévision, tandis que mes parents sont occupés à saluer quelqu'un que je n'ai pas eu envie de rencontrer et dont je me suis fichu éperdument. J'ai eu l'obligation de me lever et de le saluer, et là, je suis tombé nez à nez avec Naruto. Ce mec a eu un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Mes parents nous ont laissés seuls afin qu'on ait pu faire connaissance. Je l'ai regardé de haut en bas dans son costume de pingouin.

« Bonjour Uchiwa Sasuke.

-... T'as l'air d'un idiot. »

Ça a été notre première phrase échangé, nos premiers mots.

Je ne l'ai pas aimé. Il a respiré le bonheur, la joie de vivre. Tout ce que j'ai détesté !

Moi, j'ai vécu enfermé dans ma chambre, à lire ou alors à regarder le plafond. J'ai été jaloux de lui, de sa bonne humeur. De ce sourire qu'il a pu arborer comme si la vie était belle. La vie était pourrit ! On est toujours blessé, pas compris et seul. Ça a été ce que j'ai pensé à l'époque… et il fallait que cet idiot le comprenne !

« Sasuke, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre.

_ Même pas en rêve, je n'aime pas les idiots ! »

Il a soupiré comme si je l'avais ennuyé. Pour qui il s'est pris ?

« Tes parents m'ont dit pour ta phobie, alors je-

_ Alors tu éviteras les embouteillages, de me coller et tu me laisseras seul, comme toujours ! »

J'ai dit la dernière phrase avec un peu de tristesse malgré moi.

Il m'a fixé et je suis parti dans ma chambre, en claquant la porte derrière moi. Je n'aurais laissé personne me prendre encore plus en pitié ! Tous les gens qu'on a rencontrés ont eu pitié de moi, mon ancien chauffeur aussi. Dès qu'il devait me prendre, il se dépêchait de rentrer ou alors mettait du temps à venir me chercher. Dès qu'il me voyait, il avait de la pitié dans ses yeux et cet imbécile de blond, ça a été pareil ! J'ai voulu me venger et j'ai su quoi faire !

J'ai donc décidé de lui donner des trucs chiants à faire pour le décourager et qu'il démissionne !

Pendant un mois, je lui ai donné des trucs énervants à faire. En pleine nuit, je l'ai appelé à de nombreuses reprises pour qu'il aille m'acheter de la tisane, du lait, des bonbons et même des consoles et jeux vidéo. Lui, il est toujours revenu avec le sourire, me demandant si j'allais bien. J'en ai eu marre ! Surtout que l'école a repris. Il m'accompagnait et me ramenait, je l'appelais même lors de sa pause déjeuné pour qu'il m'apporte autre chose à manger, pour que lui ne mange pas. Il le faisait, souriant toujours en me disant « Bonne journée ».

Il m'énervait de plus en plus chaque jour, chaque nuit ! Je me suis résolu à lui faire perdre son sourire.

J'ai souri un peu préparant mon sac pour la première sortie. A ce moment, il a été décidé qu'on aura une sortie tous les jeudis, j'ai été sûr que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps.

Naruto allait devoir rester avec moi toute la journée, enfin, avec moi était une grande phrase. Il allait juste devoir rester dans la voiture en m'attendant, tandis que je resterais seul toute la journée...

Je suis descendu, j'ai embrassé mes parents et je suis parti dans la voiture, patientant tranquillement. Il est arrivé après deux minutes d'attente. Il a démarré et m'a souri.

« Bon matin Sasuke ! Ça va ?

_ Tu es en retard de deux minutes.

_ Je sais, je sais... Mais tu vas bien ? La tisane t'a aidé à dormir ?  
>_ Hm... »<p>

Il m'a fait un grand sourire.

« Tant mieux !

_ Tu peux arrêter de me parler ?!

_ Pourquoi ? »

J'ai souri. J'ai préparé cette réplique toute la nuit dans l'espoir de le briser et de lui faire mal ! J'ai ouvert la bouche, fier.

« Parce que je ne parle pas aux sous merdes. Tu ne sais rien faire à par conduire, alors tu en as fait ton métier, tu es tellement nul ! »

J'ai souri en le voyant perdre le sien, ses poings se sont serrés sur le volant.

« Tu n'es et ne sera qu'un chauffeur toute ta vie, un moins que rien ! Tu es la honte de tes parents ! »

Il a froncé les sourcils et a fixé la route. Son visage a exprimé de la colère. C'est ce que j'ai voulu, le blesser, lui faire perdre son sourire ! J'ai souri en coin, pourtant je n'ai pas été si heureux que je l'ai voulu. Ça a été totalement l'inverse, je me suis senti mal.

Après quelques minutes dans le silence, silence que je n'ai pas réussi à supporter plus longtemps, ça a été vraiment pesant, nous sommes arrivés devant le musée qui se trouvait dans un énorme parc.

Naruto m'a ouvert la porte et l'a refermé derrière moi.

« Reste dans la voiture, je ne veux pas avoir honte.

_ votre père m'a déjà dit de rester ici. »

Il est retourné dans la voiture sans rien rajouter. Je l'ai regardé et me suis avancé, grognant un peu. Il m'a toujours dit "Bonne journée", mais là, rien. J'ai dû le blesser beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurait cru...

Mon cœur s'est serré, pourtant ça a été exactement ce que j'ai voulu, qu'il me laisse et ne sourit plus. Alors pourquoi ? Il avait été impossible que je me sois attaché à lui, à ses sourires, ou à ce qu'il me parle ?

Je me suis assis sur un banc, regardant le programme de la journée que mon professeur Orochimaru m'a donné la veille, car il n'a pas su si je pourrais rester avec toute la classe. Non, il a su que je ne pourrais pas et ça l'a énervé, parce qu'il a dû faire plus attention à moi.

Les élèves sont arrivés peu après avec le bus. Ils m'ont regardé avec mépris, ils m'ont tous pris pour un monstre alors que ça n'a jamais été le cas ! On a tous une peur, je n'y ai rien pu si elle a été trop forte, au point qu'elle me fasse perdre les moyens... Je n'ai jamais été un monstre.

Je les ai regardés s'éloigner et je me suis levé après, les suivant de loin. On a fait une balade au parc, je ne les ai pas regardés, fixant le sol. Il y a eu beaucoup de monde ce jour-là, je n'ai pas eu besoin de regarder, j'ai entendu leurs pas, leurs voix ou certaines musiques beaucoup trop fortes.

Je me suis concentré uniquement sur le sol, essayant d'oublier tout ce bruit.

Lors de la pause déjeuner, je me suis mis sur un banc, loin de tout. J'ai soupiré en les voyant rire, sourire et entourés de gens. Moi j'ai été tout seul, je n'ai parlé à personne !

Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le droit d'être comme eux ?! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal dans une vie antérieur ? J'ai vraiment mérité ça ?

J'ai posé mon repas, je n'avais plus faim du tout. Ils m'ont gâché l'appétit avec leur joie, leur bonheur.

Nous sommes allés au musée après le repas. J'ai regardé les tableaux, émerveillé par leur beauté, alors que les autres ont parlé et ont ignoré l'histoire ce que le guide nous a raconté.

Nous avons continué la visite et je me suis arrêté devant un tableau immense. Il y avait un soldat qui brandillait son épée, prêt à attaquer un enfant sur le sol, mais l'enfant était protégé par un autre homme qui s'interposait entre eux.

J'ai eu les yeux écarquillés en voyant que l'enfant était un brun aux yeux noirs, tremblant de peur. Le soldat portait un casque, donc je n'ai pas vu son visage, mais j'ai imaginé tout plein de personne derrière. L'homme qui s'interposait était un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus.

J'ai repensé à Naruto, je l'ai mal traité, blessé par mes paroles. Là, je me suis dit qu'il me détesterait maintenant, qu'il ne me parlerait plus jamais, ne me sourirait plus jamais non plus. Il me laisserait, sans me parler, ignorerait mes appels quand je lui demanderais quelque chose, ce n'a jamais été son métier après tout, de subvenir à mes besoins.

J'ai serré les poings de rage contre moi-même et je me suis retourné. J'ai écarquillé les yeux, il n'y avait plus ma classe, mais d'autres personnes, beaucoup trop de gens...

J'ai commencé à paniquer, je ne voyais plus la sortie, juste des gens, des taches floues. Ma respiration est devenue courte et irrégulière, je me suis mis à beaucoup transpirer, essayant de marcher le plus rapidement possible, peu importe où j'irais, j'allais devoir sortir de cette foule immense.

Je n'ai plus rien entendu, pourtant j'ai été sûr que les gens m'ont parlé, m'ont crié dessus vu que je les ai bousculés. Néanmoins, je m'en suis fichu, j'ai juste voulu partir d'ici, alors je me suis mis à courir le plus vite possible. Je n'ai même pas reconnu l'endroit où j'étais.

J'ai senti une brise fraîche sur mon visage. Peut-être parce que j'ai couru vite ? Ou peut-être parce que j'ai été dehors. Je n'ai pas su du tout ! Je me suis retrouvé perdu, je... Je n'ai eu plus qu'un souhait en tête : qu'on m'aide !

Je me suis senti soulevé du sol par deux bras, ma tête s'est retrouvée sur quelque chose de chaud et de dur, qui a senti la framboise.

J'ai été bien, là.

J'ai fermé les yeux, essayant de me calmer. Finalement, je les ai rouvert en sentant un tissu humide sur mon visage. J'ai papillonné un peu des yeux et j'ai vu un visage, un petit sourire tendre et rassuré, des yeux bleus inquiets. J'ai souri en coin, le sourire et les yeux m'ont montré des sentiments contradictoires.

J'ai soupiré un peu en reconnaissant Naruto. Il m'a tendu une bouteille d'eau que j'ai bue doucement, je n'ai même pas remarqué que ma gorge ait été sèche à ce point.

Il m'a caressé doucement la joue et m'a souri.

« On rentre, d'accord ?

_ ... Oui... »

Ma voix a été si faible. J'ai essayé de me relever cependant mes jambes n'ont pas été du même avis. Naruto m'a regardé, lui, déjà sur ses pieds. Je me suis senti nul et idiot, pitoyable en fait, devant lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à me lever... »

Il m'a regardé et s'est assis à côté de moi, regardant le ciel.

« Quand tu y arriveras, dit le. »

Je l'ai regardé étonné par ce qu'il m'a dit. Il aurait dû partir, me laisser seul, comme l'ont toujours fait les gens.

« Tu vas rester là ?

_ Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te laisser seul. »

Il est resté avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. Ça a été la première fois que quelqu'un m'ait dit ça, j'ai eu le cœur qui a battu plus fort, j'ai été... Tellement touché et ému qu'il soit resté avec moi. Je n'ai cependant pas compris comment il a pu rester ici, avec moi, après ce que je lui ai dit. En plus, il m'a souri.

J'ai souri doucement et j'ai tiré mon t-shirt. Il a été coulant tellement j'ai transpiré. J'ai grogné un peu. Je n'aime pas ce côté de ma phobie. Je transpire plus qu'un glaçon dans un désert.

J'ai vu Naruto se lever, me déposant sa veste sur les épaules et il s'en est allé.

Je suis resté à fixer l'endroit où est parti Naruto, j'ai fini par soupirer, regardant autour de moi. J'étais dans une rue vide, des voitures garées et des épiceries autour de moi, sur une des marches d'un grand immeuble.

J'ai baissé la tête et j'ai serré la veste de Naruto. J'ai pensé qu'il serait resté avec moi, il me l'a dit, pourtant il est parti après même pas cinq minutes ! J'ai été sûr qu'il m'en voulait encore de mes paroles plus tôt dans la journée.

Je me suis mordu la lèvre, fixant le sol qui a commencé à devenir flou. J'ai vu une goutte tomber sur le sol, pourtant il n'a pas plu ce jour-là... J'ai posé mes mains sur mes joues et j'ai pu voir que cette goutte d'eau venait de moi. D'autres larmes ont coulées le long de mes joues... Ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas pleuré et là, j'ai pleuré juste parce qu'il m'a laissé.

J'aurais dû avoir l'habitude, j'ai toujours été tout seul, pourquoi il aurait été différent après tout ? Surtout après ce que je lui ai dit... Je m'en suis voulu... Il serait peut-être resté avec moi si je n'avais pas cherché à le blesser, si je n'avais pas été jaloux.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai lâché un sanglot, j'ai été pitoyable. J'ai pensé je l'avais mérité.

« Sasuke ? »

J'ai relevé la tête pour voir Naruto, inquiet de me voir pleurer. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a essuyé les larmes. Je me suis jeté dans ses bras, le collant à moi le plus possible. Mes mains se sont accrochées à sa chemise.

« Je suis désolé ! Pardonne-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit ! Excuse-moi ! »

J'ai été pitoyable de m'excuser comme ça. J'ai pensé qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas, c'est normal, pourtant j'ai chialé comme un gosse. Il m'a caressé les cheveux doucement, m'embrassant le haut du crâne.

« Je suis juste parti te chercher un t-shirt propre. »

J'ai levé la tête pour le regarder, je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi il a fait ça.

« Ton maillot te colle, alors tu seras plus à l'aise dans un qui te colle pas. »

J'ai écarquillé les yeux en me reculant un peu. Il m'a souri en enlevant sa veste que j'avais toujours sur les épaules. Il s'est mis devant moi, me cachant aux gens qui auraient pu passer. Il m'a enlevé mon maillot et m'a mis le t-shirt blanc.

Je l'ai laissé faire, car j'ai été tellement surprit qu'il ait fait cela pour moi et aussi, parce que j'ai été extrêmement gêné de me changer en pleine rue.

Le maillot a été un peu grand, mais ça ne m'a pas gêné, ça m'a rendu heureux qu'il soit revenu et qu'il ait fait ça pour moi.

Il a remis sa veste sur les épaules et m'a pris la main. On a marché un peu, passant par des petites ruelles pour qu'il y ait le moins de monde possible. Nous sommes arrivés devant le musée, j'ai senti la main de Naruto serrer un peu plus la mienne. Je l'ai regardé et j'ai vu la pâleur de son visage. J'ai arqué un sourcil et je lui ai doucement tiré le bras.

« Naruto... Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ La voiture... elle est plus là. »

_A suivre..._

Et voilà fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^ Alors, la voiture n'est plus là... Ils se sont perdu ? Comment cela ce fait-il ? Comment vont-ils rentrer avec la phobie de Sasuke qui les bloques ? Et comment vont réagir les parents de Sasuke ?

Toute les réponses dans le prochain épisode : Etna, la sorcière tueuse... Ah mince, c'est pas Disgea XD Bon, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis complètement K.O. Est il est même pas 21h20... Je commence à vieillir en aillant que 19 ans... Ça promet dit donc ^^ Enfin bref, on s'en fout un peu, le plus important c'est... Non, pas l'argent... Ni l'alcool ! Alala, le plus important c'est la FIC ! C'était évident non ? Ce chapitre est long, il comporte le chapitre 14 et 15 juste pour le plaisir de vos yeux =) J'espère que vous allez aimé ce bonus ^^

Juju : Wow ! Que mon chapitre te fasse faire une crise d'hystérie est un compliment pour moi ! ^^ Naruto ne pouvait pas se permettre d'explosé la petite tête de Sasuke, il aurait complètement défiguré XD La suite ? C'est maintenant =D

Miss-plume-blanche : Naruto est génial, on y peut rien x3 Oui, je lui fait plein de compliment à ce joli blond;)

Animophilenrose : Moi je suis contente que ce soit la rentré ! J'aurais moins mon frère et mon neveu sur le dos ! T'en fait pas, la chaleur va gentiment diminué (je l'espère, j'aime quand il fait froid ^^) et allé en cours pour te réchauffer va te faire du bien XD Bon ok, y a aucune bonne raison d'aller en cour, c'est chiant – Je penserais à toi pour ton calvaire Y_Y Si tu les trouves toujours aussi mignon c'est que j'ai bien fait mon boulot de fille gaga de tout ce qui est mignon :)

Tanusi : J'ai adoré le fou rire que tu as eu en reviews ! C'était rechercher de vous faire rire un peu vu que le chapitre n'était pas joyeux-joyeux ^^' Quand tout va bien, c'est souvent suivit d'une GROSSE... malchance ^^ C'est la vie =) Raah ! Ne m'appelle pas Madame ! Appelle moi Kitred ou Kit, mais pas madame s'il te plait ! Sinon, contente qu'elle te plaise =)

kvt86 : Mon cher servant ou ma chère servante, t'es déduction sont.. Ok ok, j'arrête, j'ai pas la grosse tête non plu:p Si ce n'était pas tendu, la rencontre ne serait-elle pas ennuyante ? ^^ Puis un début tendu pour un avenir ensemble (peut être, après tout, il peut tout arriver dans la fic), ça prouve qu'ils ne sont pas indifférent à l'autre. Mouahahah, je ne vais pas te répondre vu que tout est dans ce chapitre:)

Tahitian Shaman : Merci de l'encouragement :) J'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant, surtout que... Ah non, je risque de spoiler ma fic ! (Comment tenir une lectrice en suspend et la faire lire alors qu'elle nous menace dans sa tête XD)

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

**Chapitre quatorze :**

J'ai ouvert les yeux en grand et j'ai regardé un peu partout. La voiture n'étant plus là, il allait falloir prendre autre chose, puisque marcher n'a pas été envisageable, la maison étant déjà à une heure de route en voiture, alors si il fallait marcher.. Nous n'en aurions pas eu fini !

J'ai commencé à paniquer en pensant déjà à toute la foule qu'on allait voir. Je me suis calmé quand il m'a entouré de ses bras en me caressant doucement le dos.

« Je suis là Sasuke, je te protège. »

Mes tremblements se sont peu à peu calmés avec son odeur et sa voix si rassurante. Je l'ai regardé, remarquant le sourire doux qu'il me faisait.

« On va prendre le bus, ok ?

_ Y a trop de monde !

_ Sasuke... On va attendre que le bus soit le plus vide de monde possible et on montera, ok ? »

A ce moment-là, il a eu une voix si calme et si sûre de lui que j'ai finalement accepté, lui attrapant la main pour me rassurer. Il a été hors de question que je la lâche.

Nous sommes allés jusqu'à l'arrêt du bus et nous avons attendu. J'ai vu des gens arriver et j'ai commencé à paniquer un peu. En me voyant, Naruto m'a mis dans un coin, se positionnant devant moi. Je n'ai plus vu que son dos.

« Je te protège... »

Ça n'a été qu'un murmure, mais je l'ai bien entendu.

A ce moment, j'ai repensé au tableau en interprétant chaque personnage à ma façon, j'étais le gamin et Naruto la personne qui me protégeait. Le chevalier était ma phobie, phobie contre laquelle il se bat avec moi. J'ai souri un peu et j'ai posé mon front contre son dos. Je l'ai senti sursauter, puis se remettre en position. J'ai entendu un bus s'arrêter, pourtant Naruto ne m'a pas dit d'avancer. J'ai été assez surprit, mais peut être que ça n'avait pas été le bon bus. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai respiré l'odeur de Naruto, ne faisant attention à rien d'autre.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai remarqué qu'on n'avait pas bougé. J'ai regardé ma montre, ça faisait trente minutes que nous attendions. J'ai froncé les sourcils et me suis mis devant Naruto.

« Pourquoi on a pas bougé ? Le bon bus a dû passer depuis le temps ! »

Il m'a regardé étonné, puis m'a souri en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Les bus sont passés, mais pas le bon. »

J'ai haussé un sourcil devant sa phrase idiote. En me voyant faire ça, il a rigolé un peu.

« Il y avait trop de monde. Donc ce n'était pas les bons. »

Alors là, j'ai écarquillé les yeux. Il était prêt à attendre plus d'une demi-heure, juste parce qu'il y avait trop de monde pour moi ?

Je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher un sourire de prendre place sur mon visage. Je me suis collé à son torse, l'enlaçant pour le remercier. C'était rare les gens comme lui, un autre m'aurait tiré dans le bus à force d'attendre ou serait monté en me laissant seul, mais pas lui. Pas Naruto.

Nous sommes restés encore une vingtaine de minutes et finalement un bus presque vide s'est arrêté. Il n'y avait que trois personnes à l'arrière, ça a été suffisant pour moi. J'ai tiré Naruto en lui disant que c'était OK. Il a payé les tickets et m'a fait assoir devant avec lui. J'ai regardé dehors et je me suis collé à mon chauffeur de voiture, pas celui du bus ! Il y avait du monde, beaucoup trop !

En me voyant me coller à lui, il m'a tourné la tête vers lui en souriant. Il a ensuite sorti un livre de sa poche et me l'a donné. J'ai écarquillé les yeux en voyant qu'il était de mon auteur préféré et en plus dédicacé. J'ai regardé Naruto, un peu jaloux qu'il ait eu un autographe, mais c'était normal, il pouvait sortir pour ce genre d'évènement.

« En me baladant tout à l'heure, j'ai vu que l'auteur le dédicaçait. J'ai acheté le livre qu'il vendait et tada ! Pour toi ! »

J'ai une nouvelle fois écarquillé les yeux et j'ai fixé la dédicace.

"Pour Sasuke, merci d'acheter mes livres et de les aimer. Cela me fait chaud au coeur."

J'ai souri bêtement en voyant sa signature en bas du mot. J'ai été trop heureux, tellement que j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Naruto me les a essuyé en riant. Je lui ai tiré la langue pour rire et j'ai commencé à dévorer le livre.

J'étais arrivé à la moitié quand j'ai senti mon bras être tiré. J'ai grogné en essayant de le récupérer, mais la personne m'a tiré encore plus fort. Je n'ai relevé la tête que lorsque j'ai senti de l'air froid sur mon visage. J'en ai frissonné. J'ai finalement remarqué que j'étais dehors, avec Naruto qui m'a regardé amusé.

« On marche encore dix minutes et on est chez toi.

_ ... Je veux pas arrêter de lire ! »

J'étais un gosse capricieux, pour mes livres je ne pouvais pas arrêter. Il a rigolé doucement et m'a pris le bras, le passant sous le sien.

« Je marche, tu me suis et tu lis ? »

Pour seule réponse je me suis replongé dans ma lecture. Pendant les dix minutes, je n'ai pas vraiment été avec Naruto, mais dans le monde du livre. J'en suis sorti uniquement parce que ma mère m'a prise dans ses bras. Je l'ai vu pleuré un peu. Elle a regardé Naruto méchamment et lui a crié dessus pendant cinq longues minutes avant que mon père n'arrive.

Ma mère m'a tiré, m'emmenant à l'étage. Je me suis déshabillé en fixant ma mère.

« Pourquoi as-tu crié sur Naruto ?

_ Il a perdu la voiture et en plus il t'a fait prendre le bus ! Il est irresponsable !

_ Mais maman c'est pas-

_ Je suis content que ton père le renvoie ! »

Je me suis arrêté net alors que j'allais poser ma veste sur mon porte-manteau. Père allait virer Naruto ?! Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Pas maintenant alors qu'on commençait à bien s'entendre ! Je suis sorti de ma chambre, courant jusqu'en bas. J'ai vu Naruto penché en avant, le regard fixé au sol, alors que mon père lui passait un sacré savon.

« Tu es viré Naruto ! »

Non, pas ça ! Naruto, devait dire quelque chose ! Lui expliquer que ça avait été de ma faute ! Tout ça a été de ma faute !

« Bien, monsieur. »

C'était tout ? Tout ce que qu'il avait trouvé à dire ? Espèce d'idiot, défends-toi ! Je me suis placé entre Naruto et mon père, fixant durement ce dernier. Si Naruto ne voulait pas se défendre, je le défendrais moi-même.

« C'est de MA faute ! J'ai fait une crise et il m'a sauvé ! »

Mon père m'a regardé les yeux ronds, je n'ai jamais osé le contredire, mais là, il avait été hors de question qu'il vire Naruto.

« On a volé la voiture parce que je l'ai pas fermé.

_ Parce que tu m'as couru après ! »

Mon père nous a regardés tour à tour, puis ses yeux se sont posés sur Naruto.

« Raconte-moi tout. »

Naruto s'est remis droit et a raconté de son point de vue.

Le matin, il est allé dans un magasin pour s'acheter à manger et voir si son manga était sorti. C'est sûrement à ce moment-là qu'il a vu la dédicace. Puis, il est retourné dans la voiture pour lire. Il a entendu des gens crier sur quelqu'un, et quand il a regardé, il m'a vu courir. Il n'a pas hésité et il a foncé, oubliant de fermer la voiture à clé avec l'alarme. Il m'a vu entouré de gens dans une foule, au milieu, j'étais plié en deux, me tenant la gorge. Là, il m'a porté et m'a emmené dans la première rue vide où il a essayé de me calmer. Puis, il a raconté le moment où j'ai repris mes esprits.

J'ai fixé mon père, déterminé à ce qu'il ne renvoie pas Naruto.

« C'est de ma faute.

_ ... Bien. La voiture n'est pas très importante après tout. »

J'ai regardé mon père avec des yeux ronds, Naruto n'était pas mieux que moi. Je dois dire que je me suis attendu une autre réaction de sa part, qu'il passe un mini-savon à Naruto et lui dise d'être à l'heure demain, mais pas à celle-là, non.

Mon chauffeur m'a pris dans ses bras, et m'a caressé les cheveux. Je l'ai entendu me murmurer un « Merci » à l'oreille.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris de taxi ? »

Naruto et moi nous sommes regardés, puis nous avons éclaté d'un même rire, amusés et un peu nerveux. Naruto s'est passé une main dans les cheveux, posant l'autre sur mon épaule.

« Personnellement, je n'y avais pas pensé.

_ Moi non plus père. »

Nous nous sommes regardés encore une fois, et j'ai souri en coin alors que mon chauffeur, lui, m'a fait un grand sourire. On avait pas du tout pensé à ça ! Pourtant, ça aurait été des plus pratiques.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle en plus ?

_ Oui ! »

Naruto et moi avons répondu en même temps, rigolant de nouveau. Ça a été la première fois que j'ai ri ainsi, avec quelqu'un d'autre que ma famille. Ça m'a fait du bien !

Mon père a ensuite regardé Naruto, un rictus aux lèvres. Moi, j'ai tremblé un peu et Naruto aussi, il allait le virer parce que je m'entendais bien avec lui ?

« Naruto, tu n'es pas viré... »

On a soupiré de soulagement, puis j'ai enlacé Naruto. J'ai été tellement content qu'il soit toujours là. Il m'a caressé le dos, me collant à lui. Lorsqu'il s'est penché pour me baiser la joue, je l'ai entendu me dire « Tu es génial ». J'en ai rougi tellement je n'avais pas l'habitude de recevoir de compliment.

Je l'ai regardé, serrant sa veste qu'il a reprise. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse.

« Papa, Naruto pourrait devenir mon chauffeur personnel ? »

Je me suis tourné vers mon père, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« Hein ? Mais Sasuke, s'il devient ton chauffeur personnel, il va toujours rester dans la voiture à ne rien faire, juste à t'attendre.

_ Non ! Il pourra manger avec moi, s'occuper quand je serais en cours, me raccompagner pile à l'heure, il pourra aussi rester avec moi quand j'ai perm et- »

Mon père m'a souri, et il a hoché la tête pour simple réponse. Je me suis tourné vers mon nouveau chauffeur personnel. J'ai espéré que ça ne le dérangerait pas. Je l'ai regardé avec des yeux de chat abandonné pour qu'il ne soit pas fâché.

Il m'a ébouriffé les cheveux, et il m'a ensuite attrapé la main pour l'embrasser sur le dos.

« Dois-je vous vouvoyez ? Te tutoyer ? Dire maitre Sasuke ? »

J'ai rigolé un peu, cachant mes rougeurs du au baiser de prince qu'il m'a fait.

« Sasuke suffit et tutoies-moi, le vieux ! »

Il a gonflé ses joues, avant de m'attraper et de commencer à me chatouiller. J'ai rigolé en essayant de m'éloigner de lui, mais il me tenait trop bien.

J'ai entendu mon père rire légèrement devant nos enfantillages, moi j'étais heureux à ce moment. Naruto, était à moi. Naruto m'a ensuite relâché, remerciant mon père et nous a dit au revoir.

Une fois parti, ma mère est descendue pour préparer le diner. Elle m'a demandé ma version des faits, car elle n'a pas entendu celle de Naruto. J'ai tout recommencé, lui racontant en détails. Plus je lui racontais et plus elle souriait, elle a eu l'air heureuse.

Elle a fini par se tourner vers moi, me caressant la joue tendrement. J'ai fermé les yeux pour mieux sentir sa chaleur, elle est rassurante, comme celle de Naruto.

« Je suis contente que tu te sois fait un ami. »

J'ai ouvert les yeux en sursautant. Naruto un... Ami ? J'ai secoué la tête, reculant un peu pour la regarder, sans sortir de son étreinte.

« Ce n'est pas mon ami maman.

_ Quoi ? Sasuke, vu ce qu'il a fait pour toi et toi pour lui... Je pense que vous êtes ami. »

Je l'ai regardé quelques secondes, puis j'ai baissé la tête. Si je l'ai défendu, ça avait été pour qu'il reste parce que... Je l'aimais bien. Lui, s'il m'a protégé, ça avait sûrement été pour son boulot ! Mais ça ne collait pas, il n'avait rien dit quand mon père avait voulu le virer. Alors pourquoi ? Fallait que je lui demande.

« Maman, je peux aller lui dire bonne nuit ? »

Elle m'a regardé avec des yeux plus gros que des soucoupes, c'était vrai que je n'avais jamais dit « Bonne nuit » à quelqu'un d'autre que maman, mais quand même, ça avait été si surprenant ?

Elle a posé sa main sur moi, me retournant. Elle m'a poussé jusqu'à dehors en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je suis parti en courant de la maison, me précipitant vers l'habitation de Naruto. J'ai toqué sans prendre le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Quand il a ouvert la porte, il a écarquillé les yeux, prononçant mon nom d'une voix stupéfaite. Il m'a regardé de haut en bas et a lâché un petit rire. Il se moquait de moi ce crétin ?!

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ?!

_ Tu es en chaussons. »

Je l'ai regardé et j'ai baissé la tête pour regarder mes pieds. Ah oui... Je suis parti trop vite.

« Tu voulais tellement me voir ? »

J'ai rougis, relevant la tête en vitesse. J'ai commencé à bégayer, ne trouvant pas mes mots. Il m'a stoppé en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Entre. »

Il m'a laissé rentrer. Il m'a donné d'autres chaussons un peu trop grands pour moi, puis il m'a fait venir dans la cuisine où il m'a donné un chocolat chaud.

« C'est mauvais le chocolat chaud avant de dormir, c'est trop sucré.

_ Mais c'est tellement bon ! »

Je l'ai regardé, amusé. Pour un argument de taille, il en a un très gros. J'ai bu ma tasse sans le lâcher des yeux alors qu'il faisait sa vaisselle.

« Pourquoi tu es venu ? Ton téléphone ne fonctionne plus ? »

J'ai rougis, honteux, c'était vrai que je ne lui avais parlé que pour lui ordonner quelque chose. Je me suis mordillé la lèvre.

« Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? »

Je l'ai vu stopper ses mouvements, trop choqué par ce que je venais de dire. Il s'est tourné vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser les gens que j'aime bien tous seuls alors qu'ils ont besoin d'aide. »

Je l'ai fixé, encore plus rouge. Mais pas de honte, bon, pas que de honte. De plaisir aussi. Il venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait bien.

« ... Je... Malgré ce que j'ai dit tu... M'aimes bien ? »

Il a rigolé en essuyant ses mains avec le torchon. Il s'est approché de moi, m'enlaçant doucement. Il m'a embrassé sur le front. J'aimais bien ça, un baisé sur le front, c'était mignon.

« Bien sûr. Ça arrive d'être de mauvaise humeur le matin. »

J'ai souri, plus que d'habitude, l'enlaçant aussi avec mes bras. Jamais je n'y aurais cru.

« Comment tu as su ? »

Il m'a regardé, interrogateur, ne comprenant pas. C'était vrai que je n'ai pas été précis dans ma question.

« Pour ma phobie, comment tu as su quoi faire ? »

Ses pommettes sont devenues légèrement rouges, alors qu'il se grattait la joue de son index.

« J'ai fait des recherches, ça explique qu'il faut te faire boire, manger et surtout te mettre dans un grand espace vide. »

J'ai souri, d'un sourire aussi grand que les siens. Il était vraiment génial ! Adorable, génial et mignon ! Je me suis approché de lui, l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit... Naruto. »

Il m'a regardé un peu choqué de mon geste, puis m'a ré-embrassé sur le front.

« Tu viendras souvent me dire bonne nuit ?

_ Tous les jours ! Entre amis, on le fait, non ? »

A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas s'il me considérait comme un ami, mais autant se jeter à l'eau. Il m'a regardé très surpris de ma question, puis il m'a serré contre lui, encore plus fort.

« Oui... Ça se fait. Bonne nuit, Sasuke. »

J'ai souri, profitant de cette étreinte encore un peu.

Il m'a donné des chaussures à lui pour marcher dehors. Bien qu'elles aient été trop grandes, j'ai été content de les avoir. En rentrant chez moi, j'ai pris les chaussons que Naruto m'a donné. En les mettant, j'ai eu le coeur qui a battu fort contre ma cage thoracique. Dans un cartoon, on le verrait sortir et rentrer. Je me suis dit, en marchant avec ses chaussons, que c'était quelqu'un de fabuleux...

A suivre...

… Si je vous dit que l'idée du taxi m'est venu APRES avoir écrit toute cette histoire ? ^^ Et oui, je suis pas douée, mais bon, sa fait un peu plus à lire =) Je tiens à vous annoncer que la fin est au prochain cha... Calme, je rigole ! La fin est dans longtemps ! ^^

Vous me laissez une petite reviews s'il vous plait ?:)


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite de « Ma vie avec ma phobie », remercié Nono-chan qui m'a envoyée ce chapitre et celui de Sexy maid en même temps -w-

Voila la suite, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre =)

_**Miss-plume-blanche :**_ XD Je sais, on est pas doués tous les trois (moi, Naruto et Sasuke) de pas pensé au taxi avant, j'ai trouvé ça drôle de l'écrire ^^ Puis en bus sa fait un peu plus d'action, même minime XD

_**Guest :**_ Mouahahahah, faut bien taquiner les lecteurs de temps en temps ^^ Il a adoré sentir Naruto -w- J'aurais aimé aussi comme tout le monde x3 … Mouais J'y peux rien, mon cerveau était dans son trip du bus XD Ça me fait troooop plaisir que tu trouves ça mignon w J'ai tout fait pour -w- Merciiiiiiiiiii !

_**Passerine :**_ De rien, pour moi c'est une joie de la faire lire =)

_**Tahitian Shaman :**_ Salut ! ^^ Oui, Sasuke est trop chou je l'avoue et bien sur que c'est fait exprès ^^ x3 Tu me rassures ! XD Je te jure que j'étais persuadé d'être idiote d'être la seule a ne pas y avoir penser ! Ca me rassure de pas être la seule, au moins ça prouve que je sus pas bête ^^

_**Erwael :**_ Je te frapperais pas, promit ! ^^ J'espère en tout cas que ça va mieux là, je te souhaite un bon courage ! J'espère que la suite te plaira =) Bisous !

_**Animophilenrose :**_ Héhéhé, je fais tout pour qu'ils soient trop mimi -w- J'espère que ta rentré c'est bien passée et que tu t'entends bien avec ta classe =)

_**Tanusi :**_ Ahah, pas de soucis, je te frapperais pas tant que tu m'appelles pas Baa-chan ^^ Nya, c'est cool que tu aimes x3 Je suis vraiment contente -W- Héhé, si tu veux une info... La déclaration est pour bientôt... Mais elle va pas être jolie

**Chapitre quinze :**

« Sasuke ? »

Je relève la tête, voyant Naruto rentrer dans sa chambre. Il me regarde bizarrement, étonné aussi. C'est vrai que ça doit faire drôle de me voir sourire tendrement.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

_Je repensais à notre rencontre et à la sortie... »

Je le vois sourire tendrement, regardant dans le vide. Il doit y repenser aussi. Il s'approche enfin de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Il me caresse les cheveux de son autre main.

« Tu es venu ici pour quelque chose ?

_ Je veux que tu reviennes dormir à la maison. »

Il me fixe, pesant sûrement le pour et le contre. Il finit par secouer la tête, refusant. Je baisse les yeux face à son refus, je voulais tellement qu'il vienne encore. Je me relève pour partir quand il me fait tomber dans son lit, avant de s'allonger à côté de moi.

« Tu dors ici à la place ? »

Je souris et hoche la tête, le prenant dans mes bras. Il prend son téléphone pour envoyer un texto. Je le regarde avec une moue mécontente. Non mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, là ! Il enverra un texto à Sai plus tard, pour le moment il s'occupe de moi !

« Faut bien prévenir tes parents que tu dors là. »

J'écarquille les yeux comme des soucoupes. Je suis bête, bien sûr qu'il faut les prévenir, ils s'inquièteraient trop. Je suis rouge de confusion, tellement rouge que je place ma tête dans le cou du blond… ok, j'en profite surtout.

« Oui... »

Il m'enlace tout en me caressant le dos. Je ferme les yeux, je veux profiter de ce moment, juste Naruto et moi dans sa chambre, seuls...

« Naruto, tu viens regarder la télé ?

_ Oui, on arrive ! »

Seuls... Avec Gaara.

Je soupire en me relevant, je l'ai complètement oublié ce rouquin. Nous nous levons, à contre cœur pour ma part et nous le rejoignons dans le salon. Naruto est au milieu, moi à sa gauche et Gaara à sa droite. Il aurait pu prendre le fauteuil et de cette façon j'aurais pu m'allonger sur Naruto ou l'inverse ! Il n'a pas intérêt à avoir des vues sur Naruto, sinon je le tue… comme Sai !

Sauf que si je fais ça, ça revient à forcer Naruto à être avec moi et donc à le forcer à être malheureux... Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je veux Naruto, je veux qu'il soit heureux avec moi, mais à cause de cette phobie qui me pourrit la vie, je sais qu'il ne pourra pas l'être avec moi. Sauf si il est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ca me blesse qu'il puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre plus qu'il ne m'aime moi, mais je ne veux pas...

Je me colle un peu plus à lui. D'abord surprit, il passe son bras autour de mes épaules, et je me retrouve encore plus collé à lui. Je souris un peu et décide de me concentrer sur le film.

Après deux heures, je vois Gaara se lever. Il fait la bise à Naruto et part dans sa chambre, il n'a pas allumé les lumières, même en montant à l'étage. Il voit dans le noir ou quoi ?

« Il n'allume jamais, je ne sais pas comment il fait, il se cogne jamais. »

Je regarde Naruto. S'il n'allume pas la lumière, ça confirme donc bien qu'ils ne dorment pas ensemble.

Je me mords la lèvre sans le quitter des yeux. J'ai tellement envie de m'allonger et poser ma tête sur ses cuisses, qu'il me caresse les cheveux ou alors qu'il me tienne la main. J'en ai tellement envie...

Je sens Naruto s'éloigner, s'installant à la place de Gaara. Mon cœur se serre. Il ne veut pas rester coller à moi ? Il a remarqué que je ne le regardais pas comme avant ? Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je vais me jeter sur lui. Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne vais pas le forcer à m'aimer. Je veux juste rester près de lui, même en tant que simple ami.

« Tu t'allonges ? »

Je le regarde étonné qu'il veuille que je m'allonge... Sur lui ? Pas besoin de me le répéter, je m'allonge, déposant ma tête sur ses genoux. Le visage tourné vers la télé, je pose ma main sur sa cuisse, la caressant doucement jusqu'aux genoux. Je l'entends rire, je crois qu'il a dit « adorable », mais je ne suis pas sûr.

Je suis tellement heureux d'être là.

Je regarde la télévision sans vraiment faire attention au programme, je m'endors petit à petit.

Je me réveille en pleine nuit, papillonnant des paupières. Je pose mes doigts sur mes lèvres, elles sont chaudes. Je me les mordille un peu en repensant à mon rêve. J'ai rêvé que Naruto m'embrassait pendant que je dormais, j'ouvrais les yeux pour le voir faire, mais je fermais aussitôt les yeux pour répondre… malheureusement, c'est le noir complet juste après.

Ça avait l'air si vrai, si doux, si chaud. Il embrasse trop bien ! Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai.

Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans un lit, Naruto est à côté de moi, allongé, et il serre l'oreiller dans ses bras.

Hey ! Pourquoi il le sert ?! Je suis là, moi ! Je rouspète un peu, m'approchant de lui. Je tire sur l'oreiller. Il peste aussi, resserrant ce fichu bout de tissu !

Je lui fais ouvrir les bras, mais tire de nouveau et s'y accroche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il pourrait me prendre à sa place ! Je me mords la lèvre, pas dans le sens pervers bien entendu !

« Naruto... S'il te plait... Lâche l'oreiller... C'est moi, Sasuke. »

Il ouvre un peu les yeux et me fixe, il a l'air complètement dans les vapes. Il vire le coussin, me tirant immédiatement à lui. Il m'embrasse sur le front, et il me colle complètement à lui comme chez Shikamaru.

« Gnnn...Gnnn... »

Je relève la tête, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit alors je me rapproche un peu de lui, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il souhaite me dire. Je ne comprends vraiment rien, il est incompréhensible quand il dort.

J'abandonne, me rendormant contre lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« ... Je t'aime... »

_A suivre...  
><em>  
>Mais qui a dit ça ? Pourquoi coupé maintenant ? T_T C'est pas juuuuuuuste ! Je veux la... Ah oui, c'est moi qui est coupé, héhé ^^' Ce chapitre vous a plus au moins ? X) Pas trop déçu ? ^^<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^ Voivi le chapitre de « Ma vie avec ma phobie » tant attendu ! Et oui, c'est la fin de cette fic ^^ Elle s'arrête déjà, je suis con... Ah... C'est pas le dernier ? Et t'es obligé de me coupé spécialement quand je dis le mot « con » ? –' Désolé, mon esprit est parfois bizarre (je suis schizophrène mes pauvres ^^ Non je rigole.. Mais la-quel de nous rigole ? XD). Enfin bref, juste pour vous, votre chapitre en ligne ;)

_**L**__**oveless-972**__** :**_ Le monde est injuste et j'aime vous taquiner :D Soyez heureux, je ne taquine que les gens que j'aime ^^ Une chance sur deux pour te tromper... Tu as eu raison ^^ Ou tord :p Voici la suite que tu attendais ^^ Merci et kiss =)

_**L**__**ovekakashiobito**_: Voici la suite ^^ J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu ^^

_**Miss-plume-blanche **_: Je suis cruelle ! Mes cornes font six mètres de haut, entouré par des flammes et quand je marche la terre meurt ^^

_**Tanusi**__** :**_ J'ai adoré ta reviews XD Enerve toi si tu veux, mais ne me tue pas sinon tu n'auras jamais la suite, la fin et d'autre fic =p Tu es plus calme maintenant ? Tu veux des mouchoirs ? Quel est ton groupe sanguin ? J'irais te chercher du sang ^^

_**Erwael**__** :**_ Et bien tu as tord ! ^^ Ou bien raison, faut lire la suite =) Je suis contente que tu es internet de nouveau, pauvre mamie qui ne sait pas s'en servir ^^'' Pour les parents... Fait ta petite bouille triste ! D'ailleurs, j'ai moi même réussi a réglé un petit problème internet XD J'ai mit le wifi pour la première fois vu que le câble fonctionnait pas XDD Ok, j'ai envie de me venter de ça Tant mieux si tu les aimes tout les deux -w- Et ne t'en fait pas, ça arrive ^^

_**Milou :**_ Tant que je te rend accrocs qu'au fics... Y a aucun mal la dessus XD Voici le chapitre que tu attendais, pas trop attendu ? ^^

**Chapitre seize :**

Je me relève en vitesse, fixant mon regard sur lui. Il vient de... Ah moins que ce ne soit moi ? Je ne sais pas qui a dit cela, j'ai peut-être lâché ça sans le faire exprès ou alors c'est lui ? Rah ! Je n'en sais rien ! Je devrais faire plus attention, mais non, au lieu de ça, je m'endors !

Je m'installe sur son torse une nouvelle fois, laissant sa respiration me servir de poussière du sommeil.

Je me réveille de bonne heure pour aller en cours. Je laisse Naruto dormir, sortant sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois chez moi, douche, vêtement, sac... Devoirs... Je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs ! Merde ! Je... Je vais me faire tuer ! C'est la première fois que ça arrive ! Mince, c'est pas sérieux de faire ça. Mes parents ne vont pas être contents ! Ils vont me priver de sortis et je ne pourrais pas aller au rendez-vous avec Naruto ! Je veux y aller, voir ce qu'il prévoit pour nous.

Je ne petit déjeune pas, je fonce dans la voiture, et commence à faire mes devoirs en vitesse. Je panique totalement ! Les questions sont trop dures ! Il me faudrait des heures pour réussir à les comprendre et à les faire. Je serre les poings, grinçant des dents en fixant le cahier vide de réponses, je suis nul ! Je n'aurais pas dû sortir.

« Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Je relève la tête, regardant Naruto. Merde, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir partir bientôt, quelle journée pourrie ! Je ferme les yeux, retenant mes larmes de frustration qui montent.

Je les ouvre en sentant la main de Naruto se poser sur mon épaule, je le regarde surprit alors qu'il fixe mon cahier. Il soupire, m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Sasuke, respire, on a le temps.

_ Le temps ? N'importe quoi ! On va partir et j'ai rien fait ! »

Il me regarde et m'embrasse sur le nez, je me calme immédiatement, le fixant surpris et rouge de honte. Il me caresse les cheveux, s'installant un peu mieux à mes côtés. Il regarde les questions et sourit. Il me tend ensuite des croissants, pains au chocolat et une canette de jus d'orange.

« Mange et on va les faire, il reste trente minutes avant qu'on parte. »

Je le regarde assez médusé, puis lâche un soupire en prenant un croissant à manger.

Nous commençons à travailler, et étant plus calme, je remarque que les questions ne sont pas si difficiles, elles sont même assez simples. Celles où j'ai un peu de mal, Naruto me les explique calmement, me donnant des exemples assez simplets, mais je comprends super bien.

Nous passons donc une demi-heure à faire mes devoirs, puis on finit par partir pour l'école. Je suis heureux de les avoir finis avec son aide, heureux... Jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe dans un embouteillage. C'est horrible ! On a fait tous mes devoirs vite pour rien ! En plus, qui dit embouteillage, dit monde ! Une foule horrible !

« Tiens. »

Je regarde Naruto, il me tend un manga. Il a l'air gêné, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Désolé, je n'ai que ça.

_ Pas de soucis, et puis, c'est ton préféré. »

Il rougit un peu, et me laisse le prendre. Moi, je souris discrètement et commence à le lire, il est passionnant, plein de combats et plein de casse-têtes, comme mes romans policier. C'est très bien dessiné, et malgré que je n'aie aucune référence de base, j'apprécie amplement. Il me pose la suite à côté, je les dévore pendant quelque minutes, puis je dois relever la tête quand la voix de Naruto me dit de sortir. Je soupire et regarde l'heure j'ai deux heures et quarante-cinq minutes de retard ! J'arrive pour la récréation, donc ils vont tous sortir en même temps.

Je commence à trembler, fixant la porte qui s'ouvrira dans moins de cinq minutes.

Naruto me tire, m'emmenant dans le bâtiment… il est fou ! Je vais craquer ! Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi il fait ça, c'est idiot ! Mon souffle se fait rapide alors qu'on commence à courir dans les couloirs. On s'arrête devant une porte. Naruto frappe, puis après un « entrez », nous pénétrons à l'intérieur.

Je vois la directrice Tsunade qui sourit.

« Vous voilà ! Merci d'avoir prévenu pour votre retard. »

J'écarquille les yeux en la fixant. Naruto l'a appelé ? Quand ça ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir entendu parler au téléphone. En même temps, plongé dans ma lecture, un tremblement de terre serait passé inaperçu, dans ces moment-là, je ne fais plus attention à rien.

Je m'installe sur une chaise et pendant que Tsunade parle avec mon chauffeur, je me remets à ma lecture. Naruto l'a sûrement appelé pendant que je lisais, d'ailleurs, le blondinet vient de m'enlever le manga des mains. Je le regarde en colère mais, lui, il rigole.

Ah je vois, ça a sonné et je dois aller en cours.

Naruto m'accompagne jusqu'à ma salle de classe, il m'embrasse sur la joue et me laisse entrer. Je me dirige directement vers ma place, celle à côté la fenêtre. Je m'installe ici, car quand je sens que je vais faire une crise, je regarde au dehors et me concentre sur l'immensité de la vue. Je n'écoute plus le professeur à ce moment, mais ça ne change pas beaucoup, je comprends très bien quand il explique la première fois.

Contrairement aux autres élèves, je dois dire que je suis plus doué qu'eux pour les cours. Je pourrais sauter au moins une classe, mais je ne veux pas. Je veux rester avec des gens de mon âge, même s'ils ne m'aiment pas.

Je soupire en prenant la feuille que me tend mon professeur, un contrôle surprise. Comme souvent.

Alors que je commence à répondre aux questions, la porte s'ouvre sur un ou une surveillante... J'hésite car c'était un mec et il est devenu une fille, alors je ne sais pas trop si je dois dire il ou elle vu que ce n'est pas fini. Enfin je crois, car si c'est fini faut qu'il/elle se fasse rembourser...

Je vais dire elle pour m'habituer.

Donc, elle rentre et dit quelque chose à l'oreille du professeur. Je le vois écarquiller les yeux et hocher la tête. Il me fixe avant de me dire de ranger mes affaires en vitesse. Je le fais, assez choqué et ne comprenant pas. Alors que je suis la future femme, elle m'explique enfin ce qu'il se passe.

« Naruto a eu un accident. Quelqu'un est venu pour te chercher. »

J'écarquille une nouvelle fois les yeux et court jusqu'à dehors, ignorant la surveillante qui me hurle de l'attendre.

Naruto ne peux pas avoir eu un accident ! C'est impossible ! Il est toujours attentif à la route ! Je sors hors du lycée, prenant instinctivement le chemin que prend Naruto pour rentrer.

_A suivre..._

Oh non... Pauvre Naruto... Cela ne ce fait pas T_T Mon bébé va mourir... ? Je veux pas ? T_T Personne d'autre n'appel Naruto « mon bébé », « mon Naru » ou autre sinon pas de suite et tout le monde vous tueras è_é Bref, quand j'ai écrit cela, je savais déjà la suite... Donc, pour la suite, préparer des mouchoirs ^^ Pourquoi ? A vous de faire des suppositions ;p


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoiiiiiiiiiir à toues et à tous ! ^^

En avant première, la nouvelle maitresse de la ligue pokemon vous annonces la publication de ça fic ! Soyez honoré que la championne que je suis vous accordes... Partez pas ! Je rigole... Allez, rigolez et revenez où je vous envois mes pokemons sur vous ! Et oui, comme vous le voyez, j'ai joué à Pokemon blanc 2 et j'ai battu Iris (pff, elle championne de la ligue ? Game Freak c'est moqué de nous!), du coup je suis à fond dedans (encore). J'aime trop pokemon... Enfin bon, on est pas là pour parler de ma passion, de mon amour pour la vie... De mes mignons pokemon que j'attrape... J'ai un petit Evoli trooooooooop mignon ! Hm... Je m'égare encore, voici la suite de ma fic =)

**_Tanusi :_** Oh, le mien c'est NS à 88% ^^ Je veux bien te donner les 12% de SN que j'ai XD Tu es prête à savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon petit Naru ? Prépare pas trop de mouchoir, un seul suffira XD

_**Loveless-972 :**_ J'espère que l'attente ne t'aura pas tuée ^^'' La crise cardiaque n'était vraiment pas voulu ! Le bug oui mais pas la crise ! Cela n'a rien à voir, mais en te répondant je viens de m'apercevoir que je m'étais coupé au pouce et que ça saignait... C'est une vengeance ? Tu as dressé mon clavier contre moi à cause du chapitre précédent ? XD Enfin bref, tu risques pas d'aimer la suite ^^

_**Milou :**_ Il n'y a pas de soucis si tu es en retard pour les reviews XD Je vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça =) Tuer Naruto ? Désolé pour toi, mais tu devras me passer sur le corps et je risque fort bien de t'écraser avec mon poing américain et ma batte de base-ball ^^ Personne ne touche ) Naruto :p Non, le dernier chapitre n'est pas celui-ci, il sera pour plus tard ! ^^

**_Erwael :_** Les pauvres, ils ont pas de bol... Moi qui voulait être gentille, ils ont pas la vie facile même avec moi ! C'est un gros coup de chance que j'ai réussi '' J'ai même réussi à m'être ENFIN internet sur ma DS pour échanger des Pokemons XD (j'ai pas encore trouver comment faire des échanges '' mais chuuuuuuuuuut !). Qui à dit « Je t'aime » ? Et bien c'est tout simplement l'un des deux =D

_**Animophilenrose** _: Et bien tu AS la suite XD Je suis contente que le début et la fin soit bien uwu Oui, horrible pour moi c'est TRES bien XD Je suis triste d'avoir écris cela sur mon bébé... Mais je devais le faire u_u

_**Louisel :**_ T'es pas morte rassure moi ? Oo La suite est arrivé, tu peux donc enfin savoir la suite ! J'envoie Akamaru te faire du bouche à bouche, promit ! ^^

_**Michiyo-wa :**_ Que te dires à part que cela me fait plaisir ? X3 Je cherche à faire rire dans mes fics car je trouve que c'est agréable à lire quand on peut rigoler un peu ;) Voici la suite de la fic, j'espère que t'aimeras ^^

* * *

><p>Une main me retient au coin de la rue, me plaquant contre le mur. Je fronce les sourcils et essaye de me débattre. C'est le mec qui était venu embêter Naruto ! Je sens une main autour de mon poignet, il se met à me tirer vers je ne sais où.<p>

Il s'arrête devant une foule. C'est la place commerciale, il y a toujours du monde ici peu importe l'heure ! Je commence à trembler tandis que les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'arrive plus à respirer.

« Naruto n'est plus à moi, à cause de toi ! Sasuke Uchiwa... Tu as bien peur de la foule, non ? »

Il me tire à travers cette foule immense, puis plus rien. Je me retrouve seul, alors que les gens passent, me bousculent. Ils sont tous là, à me regarder comme si je suis fou de ne pas bouger de là, tout mon corps tremblant.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai chaud, plus que chaud. Je suis emprisonné ici, je ne peux pas m'échapper, il y en a trop !

Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que je tombe à quatre pattes, vomissant mes entrailles. Les gens s'arrêtent, reculant pour ne pas rester près de moi. Je pense entendre des voix, mais je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'elles disent.

J'ai la tête qui tourne, mes yeux me piquent. Je me relève, titubant en arrière, puis je tombe et plus rien...

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, et les fait papillonner quand je vois une lumière trop forte. Je sens une main douce sur mon visage, des lèvres sur mes joues et une douce voix m'appeler. J'ouvre alors les yeux et souris en voyant le visage crispé de ma mère.

Elle est rassurée et visiblement très inquiète. Elle m'embrasse encore les joues puis mon père prend la parole.

« Tu as fait une crise. Les médecins ont dit qu'ils te gardaient un peu pour que tu te reposes. »

J'hoche la tête et fixe le plafond. Je suis fatigué, pourtant j'ai dormi je ne sais pas combien de temps, mais j'ai l'impression d'être dans le même état que si je ne m'étais pas reposer depuis des jours et des jours.

Mes parents restent avec moi toute la matinée, me disant que j'ai dormi pendant deux jours entiers. Ils ont été informé par les médecins, une personne avait appelé l'ambulance après que je me sois évanoui. Je n'ai rien de grave, juste une bosse à cause de ma chute.

Ils me demandent ensuite pourquoi j'étais là-bas et, même si c'est à contre cœur, je leur raconte tout, je ne peux pas le leur cacher. Je ne sais pas mentir, surtout qu'ils auraient été au courant à un moment ou à un autre.

Ils m'écoutent mais sont interrompus par un médecin qui veut me voir. Ils sortent alors que le docteur m'examine, me posant des questions du genre « Combien de doigt voyez-vous ? » ou alors « La tête tourne-t-elle encore ? ». Après une heure, il sort.

La porte s'ouvre peu après, et je vois une chevelure blonde.

Mon cœur se serre alors que je baisse la tête, serrant les draps. Je commence à avoir le souffle cours. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir !

« Sasuke, tu va-

_ Laisse-moi ! »

J'entends ses pas s'arrêter. Je sers encore plus les draps, mes larmes me montent aux yeux.

« C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Si tu baisais pas avec tout le monde, ce mec n'aurait jamais fait ça ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu... T'es comme une pute ! »

Je relève la tête pour le regarder et je me fige. Il a des cernes très visibles, le teint plus que pâle et les larmes aux yeux.

J'ouvre la bouche sans rien dire, alors qu'une larme coule sur sa joue. Je viens de le blesser, au point de l'en faire pleurer. Je fais pleurer Naruto juste parce que... Parce que je suis en colère, pas après lui mais après ce mec... Je baisse les yeux alors qu'il sort en refermant la porte.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et regarde par la fenêtre. Je fixe le reflet de la porte, espérant que Naruto revienne me voir, comme l'autre fois. Toutefois il ne revient pas. Pas une seule fois pendant mes deux jours à l'hôpital.

C'est Gaara qui est venu me chercher avec mes parents. On est en week-end, et à chaque fois je vais voir Naruto chez lui, c'est Gaara qui m'ouvre la porte pour me dire qu'il n'est pas là ou qu'il dort...

J'ai passé quatre jours sans lui, aujourd'hui il doit m'emmener à l'école. Je suis impatient, il me manque énormément, je veux lui parler, et surtout m'excuser.

Je prends mon sac et fonce dans la voiture, je monte à l'arrière, fermant la porte. Je souris timidement et regarde... Moi. La vitre noire est levée, me coupant de lui.

Mon cœur explose en mille morceaux en fixant mon reflet. Je m'attache et la voiture démarre. Je pleure pendant une dizaine de minutes. C'est fini, Naruto ne veut plus de moi, il ne veut plus m'entendre, ni me parler ! Il m'a finalement abandonné.

Tout ça à cause d'une peur, de ma sale phobie ! Elle m'a tout gâchée !

Arrivé à l'école, j'ai arrêté de pleurer. Je sors de la voiture et à peine ai-je fermé la porte qu'elle redémarre, comme si... Non, il veut s'éloigner de moi le plus vite possible.

J'avance, fixant le sol, je ne fais vraiment pas attention aux autres. Shikamaru et les autres viennent me voir, mais rien. Je suis beaucoup trop dans la lune pour les écouter. Je ne pense qu'à une chose. Voir Naruto. Quand les cours seront finis, je m'installerais à côté de lui et pas derrière ! Il devra bien m'écouter !

Au moment d'aller en cours, je cours pour monter au toit, je ne veux voir personne, juste réfléchir à ce que je pourrais dire à Naruto pour me faire pardonner. J'ai brisé toutes mes chances avec lui, mais je peux, enfin j'espère, sauver notre amitié.

Tout le reste de la journée s'écoule rapidement, je pense tellement à lui... A la fin des cous, je cours, je rentre directement par la porte avant et m'arrête. La vitre est toujours là, mais... C'est Gaara.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Comme vous le voyez, Naruto n'as pas eu d'accident =D Bon, il est clair que c'est pas non plus la joie à durant ce chapitre... Gaara qui vient chercher Sasuke... Mais qu'est devenu Naruto ? Et bien il a démissionné ^^ Mouahahahah, je dis ça, mais je ne confirme pas ;p Selon vous, qu'est-il arrivé à Naru-chan ? ^^<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Hello tout le moooooooooonde ^^

Vous allez avoir le plaisir de lire la suite de ma fic ! Remercier et encouragé ma jolie Nono-chan qui malgré les partiels et devoir à trouver le temps de le corriger et de l'envoyer =) Je vais pas m'attarder pour vous laissez lire (et aussi parce qu'il y a un gâteau au chocolat tout chaud qui m'attend et il cri assez fort ! ^^... Je vais vachement perdre du poids avec ça.. ) Dans ce chapitre il y a une note que j'explique à la fin, pas besoin de stopper la lecture ce n'est pas primordiale pour comprendre ^^

_**Milou :**_ Tu as la chance, tu as eu un petit spoiler de la suite XD Mais chut, hein ? Xp

_**Tanusi : **_A bon ? Moi j'adooooooore mes fins de chapitre (du point de vue d'auteur, point de vue lectrice... J'aurais tué l'auteur) Mais le Sasu Uke c'est merveilleux ! Tu vois enfin le visage froid exprimé des sentiments et se plier sous le corps dominateur et merveilleux de Naru Seme, tu l'entends se tordre de plaisir en demandant plus.. Je m'égare Hm, voilà donc la suite du chapitre !

_**Masirkkisoi :**_ Voici la suite que tu attendais avec impatience à ce que j'ai lu !

_**Loveless-972 :**_ Sasuke a mal réagit a l'hosto mais il va bien se rattraper, non ? Pour savoir, il faut lire, je dirais rien ! Ne t'en fait pas, les questions vos surement avoir des réponses au fur et à mesure, ou peut être que j'ai laissé le mystère planer ^^ Merci pour l'encouragement.

_**Miss-plume-blanche :**_ Moi je dis Puritain pour pas dire le mot, c'est plus proche je trouver ;p Y a que mon bébé de Naru qui est sympa -w- Naruto n'a pas eu d'accident, le mec a prévenue l'école qu'il en avait eu un pour faire sortir Sasuke et ainsi ce venger de mon blondinet. Donc Naruto va très bien =)

_**Shana :**_ Ton long commentaire et le compliment m'ont fait très plaisir =) Si tu veux vraiment sortir les mouchoirs, lit ma fic Sexy Maid, surtout quand j'aurais posté l'épilogue (un peu de pub pour soit même, c'est autorisé par moi sur ma fic!) Tu verras s'il a vraiment démissionné, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à tous,

Kitred.

* * *

><p>Il ouvre la bouche puis la referme, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il soupire et je m'installe sur le siège avant qu'il ne démarre la voiture.<p>

« Naruto n'a pas pu...Ou ne voulais pas, j'ai pas bien lu son sms… t'accompagner ce matin. »

Je le regarde et soupire, baissant la tête. Il ne veut pas, je le sais depuis le début. Gaara croit me faire moins mal en montant la vitre qui sépare le conducteur des passagers arrières, mais c'est pire. Je soupire encore une fois.

« Tu sais, il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi. Il restait avec toi tout le temps. Puis, il a tout mis au clair avec le mec qui t'a fait ça. Il est parti d'ici du coup. »

Je hoche la tête, assez impressionné que Naruto ait su que c'était lui et qu'il l'ait fait changer de pays ! Je me mords la lèvre et commence à parler avec Gaara, lui racontant ce que j'ai fait à l'hôpital, et combien je l'ai regretté.

Le roux me conseille de venir chez eux à dix-neuf heures, puisque Naruto serra là. Je lui souris et le remercie.

Une fois chez moi, je pars dans le jardin pour aller admirer le lac. Je fixe l'eau, attendant patiemment pendant des heures et espérant entendre quelque chose qui indiquerait le retour de Naruto, sa voiture ou sa voix, mais rien ne se passe. Je m'apprête à me relever pour partir quand des bruits de pas se font entendre.

Je tremble un peu, effrayé. Naruto est là ! Il faut que j'arrive à lui parler, pourtant aucun de mes muscles ne bouge. Je me mords la lèvre, me faisant assez mal pour enfin me faire réagir.

Je me relève et me tourne, je ferme les yeux et cris à plein poumon.

« Je suis désolé Naruto ! Je t'aime ! »

Je ferme la bouche, tremblant de plus en plus.

Je viens de me déclarer à Naruto. Je viens de lui dévoiler mes sentiments et j'ai peur. Je veux ouvrir les yeux mais je n'y arrive pas. Finalement, après un silence interminable, j'entends un petit rire s'élever dans les airs. Mon coeur se fait piétiner alors qu'il rigole.

Il se moque de moi ! Il ne m'aime pas alors... Je... Je voudrais qu'une voiture me passe dessus, vite avant que je ne commence à pleurer. Je serre les poings à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

« C'est mignon. »

J'ouvre les yeux en grand et le regarde, plus qu'étonné de ce qu'il vient de dire. Je rougis comme une tomate, le regard fixé au sol. J'aimerais me faire plus petit qu'une coccinelle pour me cacher. C'est la honte, pourtant ça le fait bien rire Gaara. Ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper après tout !

Je grogne pour la forme, alors qu'il me fait signe de le suivre. Un peu choqué, je le suis sans me poser de question. Il m'emmène chez eux.

Je me déchausse et commence à l'appeler quand un grand vacarme se fait entendre. Je fonce dans la cuisine, d'où vient le bruit. Je vois Naruto, avec une chaise à ses pieds, elle est tombée alors quand il était dessus. Il sourit, alors qu'il est couvert de blessures rouges. Il a le bras tendu au-dessus d'un placard, essayant d'attraper quelque chose. Je le fixe puis prends une chaise, et je me place à l'autre bout.

Je vois deux petits yeux verts clairs, très jolis. Je tends mon bras mais les yeux se tournent et il fonce sur Naruto, se collant à lui.

Je descends de la chaise et regarde la boule de poils.

C'est un chaton européen. Des poils courts avec un pelage noir et marron. Vraiment magnifique.

Naruto redescend du meuble où il était pour pouvoir attraper le chat sur l'étagère. Je descends de la chaise et le regarde. Il cajole le chaton en le caressant doucement. Le chat ronronne bruyamment, lui mordillant le cou.

Mon chauffeur me regarde et détourne les yeux, s'occupant du chat. Je suis un peu, non, totalement jaloux, mais je l'ai cherché après tout.

Gaara nous regarde et finit par partir, allant s'installer dans le salon. De là, il peut toujours nous entendre, mais il nous laisse seuls. Je fixe Naruto cherchant mes mots. Je finis par baisser la tête à force de ne pas savoir quoi dire et en me sentant totalement idiot. Je lâche un soupir et recule.

Naruto me stoppe, m'attrapant le bras. Il se mord la lèvre doucement, sans oser me regarder.

« Je suis désolé Sasuke. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse ça... »

Je le fixe, mais il ne me regarde pas, il est concentré sur la petite boule de poils. Il se mordille doucement la lèvre, c'est craquant pour un chat !

Naruto finit par remonter sa main sur ma joue, la caressant doucement. Il me regarde enfin ! Mais ses yeux sont tellement remplis de tristesse que ça enlève toute ma joie. Il commence à retirer sa main, mais je l'attrape, et l'embrasse sur la paume.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser. Tu n'y étais pour rien voyons.

_ Si je n'avais pas couché avec lui, il ne se serait jamais vengé sur toi ! Je... Je suis désolé. Tu as raison... Je suis... Une pu-

_ NON ! Ne redis jamais ça ! »

J'ai hurlé de toutes mes forces. Je ne veux pas qu'il le dise. Il ne l'est pas ! C'est naturel qu'il veuille coucher avec des gens, il a des pulsions, je le sais... Puis c'est juste du sexe, il n'y a pas de sentiments..

Je me mords la lèvre, m'approchant de lui, et mon cœur, lui, bat à cent à l'heure alors qu'il me regarde tendrement, comme avant. Alors, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Je serre doucement sa main.

« J'ai eu tords. J'aurais pas dû dire ça. Excuse-moi. »

Il me sourit en m'enlaçant avec son bras libre. Il m'embrasse sur la joue puis me caresse les cheveux.

« Je t'en veux pas Sasuke. »

Je soupire de bien-être, mettant ma tête dans le creux de son cou tout en fermant les yeux. J'entends un grognement et ouvre les yeux. Je vois le chat me fixer avec des yeux de tueur.

Naruto rigole en me serrant encore plus fort. Je rougis en voyant les oreilles du chat se dresser et en sentant l'odeur de Naruto encore plus fort.

« Naruto... Tu l'as eu où ce chat ? »

Il s'éloigne un peu, s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'il avait ramassée. Je m'installe à côté de lui, voulant savoir toute l'histoire. Il pose le chat sur la table, et le caresse.

« Ce matin, en allant à la boulangerie, je l'ai vu dans une poubelle, entouré de rats. »

Je sens mon cœur se serrer. Pauvre chat ! Il faut être horrible pour laisser un pauvre petit chat, de quoi ? Trois mois peut-être. Il est vraiment magnifiquement adorable.

« Il avait pas l'air bien, alors je l'ai emmené chez le vétérinaire. Je suis resté trois heures, mais au final il avait juste hyper faim. Alors je suis parti tout acheter ! »

Je le regarde assez surpris. C'est donc pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu m'accompagner à l'école ! Je suis tellement rassuré !

Il me caresse la main pour me consoler et me rassurer aussi.

« Désolé de pas être venu po-

_ T'en fais pas ! Puis je suis heureux que tu aies... Comment il s'appelle ?

_ Il s'appelle Bouboule*. »

Je regarde le chat et sourit. Je tends ma main pour le caresser. Il me fixe avec méfiance, mais dès que Naruto lui dit que c'est bon, il se calme et me laisse le caresser.

Son pelage est soyeux, vraiment très agréable à toucher. Alors qu'il me fixe, je remarque qu'il a une tâche à l'œil. C'est quelque chose de grave ?

« Il a quoi à l'œil Bouboule ?

_ Rien de grave. C'est une marque de naissance. Le vétérinaire a dit que c'était normal. »

Je souris, tranquillisé. Ça le différencie des autres comme ça. Je continue de le caresser, mais il me mord doucement le doigt et retourne vers Naruto, lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille.

Mon beau blond sourit.

« Tu restes avec nous cette nuit ?

_ Oui... »

Je l'embrasse sur la joue doucement.

« Demain c'est le jour-j Sasu ! »

Je le regarde sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il parle. Il me caresse encore la joue.

« Notre rendez-vous galant. »

J'ouvre la bouche, elle fait un parfait "O". Il veut toujours qu'on fasse ça ? C'est... Super ! Je suis trop content. Je l'embrasse sur la joue en y appuyant bien mes lèvres. Gaara nous regarde en souriant en coin et s'en va peu de temps après, père va revenir de sa réunion et maman l'accompagne.

« On passe encore la nuit dans mon lit ? »

Je rougis comme idiot. Je comprends un sous-entendu vraiment déplacé.

Je secoue la tête rapidement et lui sourit, pour lui dire "Oui". Il me sourit aussi et se lève pour aller préparer le diner.

Moi, je m'amuse avec le chat, je bouge ma main sur la table très vite et il essaye de l'attraper. Il réussit à me donner quelques coups de griffe, mais je ne m'arrête pas. C'est marrant.

Nous mangeons tous les trois ensembles, Naruto me fait bien rire avec ses histoires. Il a toujours un truc à dire ou à commenter ! Et quand la discussion est finie, le silence nous fait du bien. On reste juste tous les deux, enfin, tous les trois avec le chaton.

Le soir, Naruto s'endort sur moi sur le canapé. Sa tête repose sur mes genoux et Bouboule se met sur ses cuisses. Je souris et caresse Naruto d'une main et de l'autre le chat. Au final, je m'endors aussi, pensant à notre rendez-vous. Je me demande ce qu'il va faire...

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Vous aviez oublié leur rendez-vous pas vrai ? Et bien pas moi ! J'avoue, en étant l'auteur j'aurais été bête, très, d'oublier ! Passons, sachez aussi que le prochain chapitre, donc le rendez-vous si vous avez bien suivit, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! J'avais cette idée en plein milieu de ma fic et j'étais impatiente de l'écrire.<p>

*Bouboule : Ce nom à ce chat et l'apparence n'est pas anodine, en effet, j'ai perdu mon chat l'année dernière et j'écrivais cette fic à ce moment alors j'ai voulu lui rendre un petit hommage par écrit 3

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! Amusez vous bien =)

La question : Que va faire Naruto pour son rendez-vous avec Sasuke ? Laissez vos idée ^^


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à touuus !

En ce mardi matin je viens vous annoncez l'arrête de la fic... Non je rigole, restez ! Aujourd'hui c'est l'heure de savoir ce qu'a prévu Naruto pour son rendez-vous avec... Oui, pas besoin de suspense, avec Sasuke ! Et merci à ma bêta-chérie d'avoir trouvé le temps pour corriger ! Elle est géniale et belle... Ouiii, j'aime me vanter de ma bêta XD

Beaucoup d'entre vous avez oublié le rendez-vous galant de nos deux chéris et vous savez quoi ? J'en suis fière ! ^^ Je voulais vous faire une surprise avec une surprise déjà annoncé XD Enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre !

Je ne vous retiens pas plus, la surprise est dévoilé donc,

BONE LECTURE !

Kit.

_**Milou: **_Et bien c'est une fin de chapitre cette fin XD Merci de suivre mes fics avec autant d'intérêt, ça me touche énormément :'D Elle en a encore mais elle a quand même trouvé le temps =) Pour ta question VITALE, je vais te donner la réponse : C'est de la masturbation, que ce soit juste toucher ou pénétrer. Le clone c'est soit même et ce faire l'amour à soit même c'est de la masturbation =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre dix-neuf :<strong>

Quand je me réveille, je suis dans un lit, seul. L'odeur de Naruto envahit mes narines. Je suis donc dans son lit. Je me relève et m'étire comme un chat. Je ne m'étais pas endormi sur le canapé ? Je n'ai pas rêvé quand même, vu que je suis dans sa chambre.

Je sors du lit et remarque que je suis en boxer. J'ai une petite marque rouge dans le cou. C'est le chat qui m'a fait ça ? Impossible, c'est trop gros pour une griffure. Ça ressemble à un petit suçon… Un suçon !? Qui m'aurait fait ce suçon ? Naruto ? Non... Il n'aurait pas profité de moi ? Non, j'ai pas mal aux reins. Dommage.

Je hausse les épaules et fonce dans la salle de bain. Une fois habillé de mon jean et du t-shirt de Naruto, je descends. Il est agenouillé, en train de s'amuser avec le chat. Il a une souris accroché à un fils et fait des mouvements de gauche à droite pour faire courir le chat. Ils sont mignons tous les deux.

Je m'approche doucement d'eux pour faire peur à Naruto.

« Bouh !

_ Miaaaah ! »

Le chat me saute à la cheville, me la griffant, alors que Naruto ne bouge pas. Puis dès que la surprise est passée, il pousse doucement le chat, regardant ma cheville. Il se mort la lèvre et me porte comme une jeune mariée, m'amenant dans la cuisine. Il m'assoit sur une chaise et va mouiller un chiffon qu'il pose sur ma blessure.

« T'inquiètes, il n'y a pas de sang, juste quelques égratignures !

_ Il aurait pu faire gaffe !

_ T'avais qu'à pas lui faire peur. »

Il rigole et me fait un grand sourire. Ce qu'il peut être craquant quand il fait ça ! Il se relève ensuite et m'embrasse le front.

« Alors, ce matin on va au cinéma, ensuite au restaurant. L'après-midi on va à l'aquarium et ce soir... Surprise ! »

J'écarquille les yeux, le regardant comme s'il était fou. Je commence à perdre mes moyens. Il est malade ! Un cinéma, un restaurant et l'aquarium... Il y a trop de monde ! Quel idiot ! Je vais refaire une crise et retourner à l'hôpital ! Je ne veux pas !

« Sasuke, calme-toi. Fais-moi confiance, ok ? »

J'ai les larmes aux yeux et des tremblements dans tout mon corps. Je ne peux pas aller à ces endroits ! C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Je ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde, je suis différent de ces gens. Je panique de plus en plus et Naruto m'embrasse sur le front, me caressant la joue.

« Fais-moi confiance... S'il te plait... »

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et mes tremblements se calment doucement. Il me caresse la joue, souriant, un de ses sourires rassurants.

« Fais-moi confiance, j'ai tout prévu. »

Je le fixe incertain et, en ne voyant aucun doute dans ses yeux, je hoche la tête. Je peux lui faire confiance, après tout, c'est Naruto.

Après un peu de calme et après que toutes les préparations soient faites, Naruto me prend la main et nous nous dirigeons vers le cinéma. Dans la voiture, je ne voulais pas regarder dehors, j'avais peur de voir des gens ici... Mais une fois sortis, Naruto me met la main devant les yeux, c'est clair que si je ne vois rien, je ne ferais pas de crise, mais quand même... Il me murmure de respirer doucement, ce que je fais, et il enlève sa main. Le cinéma est... désert. Enfin, il y a des gens, toutefois ils sont loin de nous, alors je peux respirer.

Naruto me prend la main et, ne passant pas par les guichets, il se dirige directement vers un homme, lui tend deux billets et nous passons, allant rejoindre la salle qu'il nous avait indiqué. Naruto me tire vers les sièges du fond, au milieu d'une rangée. Je le laisse faire, puis je pose mes affaires sur le siège à côté de moi, je refuse que quelqu'un se mette ici, et je me décide enfin à parler.

« C'était quoi les billets ?

_ Nos places. Je les ai achetés sur internet et imprimés à la maison ! »

Je le regarde, étonné. Je ne savais pas, je pensais qu'il avait donné de l'argent à l'homme pour qu'il nous laisse passer... J'ai honte d'avoir pensé ça au sujet de Naruto, il n'est pas comme ça, je le sais.

Il me caresse les cheveux et m'embrasse sur la joue.

« Il est dix heures, alors il y a un peu moins de monde... »

Je hoche la tête et me tourne pour fixer la porte. Je me demande combien on sera, il a dit qu'il y aura moins de monde, cela veut dire qu'on sera nombreux quand même. La salle va se remplir, on sera écrasés, ils vont tous voir quand je tremblerais et je me mettrais à haleter alors qu'il -

« Sasuke, ne regarde pas la porte. »

Naruto me prend le visage entre ses mains et le tourne vers lui. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Je tremble, je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

« Ne regarde que moi… »

Je hoche la tête et il m'offre un super sourire.

« Si je ne regarde que toi, comment verrais-je le film ? »

Il rigole un peu et fait mine de réfléchir, tout en me caressant la main.

« Eh bien, on se regarde dans les yeux et on se fait notre film, rien qu'à nous...

_ Quel genre de film ?

_ Je ne sais pas... Un film romantique où les deux héros s'aiment en secret, sans jamais se l'avouer ?

_ C'est triste... Pourquoi pas, les deux héros s'aiment, et s'avouent leur amour sous les étoiles ? »

Je le vois rougir un peu. S'est-il imaginé à la place d'un des deux héros avec quelqu'un ? J'aimerais bien... Depuis le début de "notre" film, je m'imagine avec lui... Ça aurait pu être une déclaration de choix... Mais je ne pense pas...

« Oui... C'est romantique... »

Il me sourit, s'approchant de plus en plus de moi. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure alors que les lumières s'éteignent. Il m'embrasse sur le front.

« Le film va bientôt commencer. »

Je hoche la tête et tourne les yeux vers l'écran. Mon cœur ne s'arrête pas de battre vite, mes joues sont brûlantes. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait... m'embrasser...

Je soupire et regarde un instant le plafond. Je me fais des films, début romantique, milieux suspense et qui finit par... un baiser sur le front, une fin tragique.

Je baisse la tête pour, une nouvelle fois, regarder l'écran. Le film débute. Après une demi-heure de film, je sens un bras se poser sur mon épaule, me poussant sur l'épaule de Naruto. Je le fixe un cours instant.

Il regarde le film avec un sourire aux lèvres, un sourire timide, tandis que sa main me caresse doucement le bras. C'est un moment romantique, sans suspense ni de fin tragique. Je me colle à gauche de mon siège, pour être encore plus près de lui.

Au milieu du film, sa main descend de plus en plus bas, pour venir me tenir les hanches. Je suis plus que rouge, mais j'aime trop cette sensation, comme s'il voulait montrer que je suis à lui, rien qu'à lui. J'en suis fier.

A la fin du film, les lumières s'allument doucement, je commence à voir plusieurs têtes, mais Naruto me la tourne.

« Tu as aimé le film ? »

Je hoche la tête pour lui répondre et il me caresse les cheveux doucement. Nous parlons un peu du film, puis il se lève.

« Viens, on est les derniers. »

Je me lève et regarde la salle, il y a encore quelques personnes, cinq ou six, mais loin de nous. Donc je ne vais pas faire de crise. Ça fait du bien, j'ai l'impression d'être normal. Être dans la même salle que des gens... Super. Cependant, la seconde étape, reste dure aussi.

Le restaurant.

Nous sortons tous les deux et nous allons tout de suite dans une petite ruelle vide. Je me laisse guider par Naruto, qui m'a pris par la main. Je ne l'ai même pas remarqué. Nous continuons de marcher pendant une quinzaine de minutes et j'ai de plus en plus faim ! Mon estomac gargouille, ce qui fait rire Naruto, mais le sien suit le mien peu après et, au lieu de rougir, il rigole encore plus. Je souris en coin et soupire quand nous nous arrêtons devant une porte. Je ne l'avais pas vu tellement elle est fine.

Nous entrons à l'intérieur et je vois un serveur qui s'approche. Mon gentleman de chauffeur... Ça lui va bien en plus, lui dit que nous allons à l'étage qui est vide. Nous montons donc les escaliers et je me dirige automatiquement vers la seule table avec un aquarium à côté. Naruto se met derrière moi et tire ma chaise. Oui, c'est un gentleman. Il pousse ma chaise pour que je m'asseye et se met en face de moi. Je prends la carte que le serveur me tend et regarde.

« Wow ! Des onigris à la tomate ! C'est super ! »

Je lève la tête en entendant le rire de mon... Ex-gentleman ? Ce n'est pas gentil de faire ça...

« Je savais que tu allais aimer, mais que tu dises ça, c'est adorable Sasu. »

Je rougis et retourne à mon choix. Je choisis les onigris avec une soupe alors que Naruto se contente de ramens, trois bols, c'est pas trop ?

Le serveur repart après avoir pris nos commandes.

« Comment tu as connu ce restaurant ? »

Je le vois rougir un tout petit peu, puis baisser les yeux, trouvant soudainement le sol intéressant.

« Je cherchais un restaurant japonais pour notre rendez-vous. J'ai fait le tour et c'est le seul qui est... effacé on va dire. »

Je le regarde, surprit et touché, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Il a fait tout ça pour moi ? Pour qu'on ait un rendez-vous tranquille... ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est un gentleman !

Il relève les yeux et il est surprit un instant, puis il tend sa main vers ma joue, essuyant les larmes que j'ai aux coins des yeux. Il me regarde et se penche doucement, s'approchant de mes lèvres.

Mon cœur se met à battre fort, beaucoup trop fort. Mes joues sont en feu, je commence à haleter doucement. Je le regarde dans les yeux, il les a mi-clos et je fais de même, mais les fermes complètement. Il va m'embrasser ! Enfin ! Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres et enfin... Il souffle sur ma joue, en dessous de l'œil.

Je l'entends se réinstaller sur sa chaise. Je le regarde choqué et perdu. Il allait m'embrasser, non !? Je n'ai pas rêvé !

« Tu avais un cil sous ton œil. »

Il me fait un grand sourire alors que la terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds. Je me sens plus que bête ! Pitié, que le sol s'ouvre vite ! C'est trop frustrant ! Je soupire et c'est à ce moment que mes onigris et le premier bol de Naruto sont servis.

Mon sadique de gentleman de chauffeur, faudra que je lui trouve un plus petit surnom, commence à parler du film, s'amusant sur certaines choses qui n'allaient pas dans le film.

Naruto a toujours eu l'œil pour voir les détails qui clochent, c'est assez surprenant. Une fois par exemple, juste pendant quelques secondes, on voyait le personnage à deux endroits en même temps, il l'a remarqué tout de suite alors que ça a duré moins de trois secondes. Il a un œil de lynx.

En plein milieu du repas, Naruto me tend ses baguettes avec des ramens. Je souris et je commence à manger avec lui. Il me donne à manger et avec mes baguettes, je le nourris. J'ai toujours voulu le nourrir. Nous terminons à deux le second bol de Naruto et je suis déçu. J'aurais aimé qu'on prenne la même nouille et qu'on s'embrasse par accident, mais ça n'arrive que dans les films.

Le troisième bol arrive, mais je n'ai plus faim, alors je lui donne à manger, vu son sourire, il est content. Moi aussi je le suis, j'aime quand il sourit pour moi.

A la fin du repas, nous allons en caisse, et alors que je commence à sortir l'argent pour ma part, Naruto sort sa carte bleue et la passe. Avant même que je proteste, Naruto met un doigt devant ma bouche et tape son code avec l'autre.

Il prend son reçu et nous sortons. Une fois dehors je le fixe.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

- Quoi ? Je t'invite, normal que je paie.

- Non ! Je voulais payer ma part ! »

Il me regarde et me prend dans ses bras, me caressant la joue.

« Sasuke, je voulais te faire plaisir... »

Je le regarde, faisant un peu la moue. Ça me fait plaisir qu'il m'invite, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'en sente obligé.

« Et ça me fait plaisir de t'inviter ! »

Je rougis en baissant le regard. C'est vraiment gentil de sa part.

En voyant que je ne dis plus rien, il me prend la main et nous allons dans la voiture. J'avais oublié.

L'aquarium.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre... Comment avez vous trouvé ce rencart ? La suite vous découvrirais l'aquarium et la surprise de Naruto ! Géniale pas vrai ? Mais restons dans le présent et non dans le futur chapitre, vous a-t-il plus ?<p>

Je vous dis au prochain chapitre =D Bonne journée à vous tous !  
>Reviews ?<br>Kit.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous !

Alala, je suis crevée ! En plus le « père noël » me donne plein de course à faire – Et il veut aussi que j'emballe les cadeaux... Et bien j'aurais du boulot XD Enfin bref, sachez que ce chapitre et le DERNIER ! Et oui, déjà le dernier... Déjà fini... Mais il reste encore « Sexy Maid » ! ^^ Foncez si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu !

Sachez que je vous remercies tous ! D'avoir lu, de m'avoir suivit, de m'avoir laisser des reviews... Je vous remercierais jamais assez. Pour vous remerciez je vous promets de m'améliorer encore, de trouver des idées de fics et de ne JAMAIS les abandonner !

A tous, mes lecteurs et ma bêta... **MERCI INFINIMENT !**

_**Milou :**_ Tu déteste vraiment « A suivre » ? Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas « Fin » comme mot à vrai dire XD T'es compliment me font grandement plaisir Milou =3 Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de compliment ! J'adore x3 Si Jiro est content alors tant mieux ! Il te laissera en lire d'avantage XD Et pour répondre à ta question existentielle : Je pense que oui, les spermatozoïdes sont aussi soumis à l'apesanteur =) Mon nouvel avatar est fait entièrement par moi ! J'ai galéré pour le montage XD Merci =D

_**Miss-plume-blanche :**_ Je suis une sorcière, donc c'est normal que je vous fasse languir pour le baiser ! XD La surprise est dans le ce chapitre (vu que c'est la fin c'est normal, non ? XD) Merci d'avoir suivit ma fic et de tes reviews ! ^^

**_Marill :_** Quand j'ai vu ton surnom, j'ai tout de suite pensé au Pokemon XD Revenons en à nos moutons ^^ C'est justement pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche que j'ai coupé à ce moment précis ^^ Je te remercie de ta reviews (et d'avoir prit un surnom du jeu que j'adore le plus au monde!) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les autres ^^

_**Tanusi :** _Tes reviews vous me manquez ! J'adorais les lire ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi kawai que le précédent =) (Ne t'en fait pas, ta reviews n'était peut être pas longue des dix pages recommandé, mais le fait de la posté me touche déjà beaucoup =D) Merci encore pour m'avoir suivit =)

**_Erwael :_** Naru n'est pas méchant, moi si (un peu), c'est pour ça que je fais souffrir Sasuke pour le bisou tant attendu ^^ J'adore aussi dans le cinéma, la scène m'est venu naturellement après avoir réfléchit pendant un petit moment ! Les chatons ne peuvent être que mignon -w- J'espère que tu aimeras cette fin comme tout les autres ! Merci pour tout ^^

_**Loveless-972 :**_ Le rencart, le pauvre... Oublié de tous. Ne t'en prend pas à ton ordi ! Le pauvre va tomber en panne pour t'embêter du coup et tu seras privée de yaoi ! Fait attention ! Si tu l'as trouvé magnifique, je ne peux qu'être contente ! Merci pour tes reviews ! J'espère que cette fin te plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous... Et merci encore !

Kit.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre vingt-deux :<strong>

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aquarium se fait en silence, j'ai besoin de me préparer mentalement. Je dois affronter cela, il y a de la foule, mais pour faire plaisir à Naruto, je le dois. Puis, depuis ce matin, je n'ai pas fait une seule fois attention aux gens, il y avait juste Naruto. Naruto et rien que lui, alors je n'ai pas à l'inquiéter, non ?

Mon chauffeur se gare dans le parking souterrain et nous montons par l'ascenseur, il y a beaucoup de voiture, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, enfin, pas tant que ça.

Arrivés devant les guichets, je le devance et paie les places. Il me regarde avec un regard noir et je lui tire la langue en lui donnant son ticket. Nous entrons tous les deux et, alors que je regarde les poissons, Naruto pose sa main sur mes hanches, me collant à lui. J'en rougis, je suis assez gêné, mais j'adore !

Nous regardons les poissons, c'est un aquarium souterrain ! Il y a des poissons partout, au-dessus de moi, sur les côtés et au sol, certains endroits sont en verre et nous permettent de voir d'autres poissons. Je trouve cela magnifique. Le bleu de l'eau crée une douce lumière apaisante.

J'ai l'impression d'être un gosse, c'est la première fois que je viens ici, alors je suis plus qu'excité !

Naruto me fait visiter et moi je parle de certains poissons, j'ai lu tellement de livres que je connais beaucoup de chose sur eux, mais les voir en vrai, c'est bien mieux qu'une photo. Naruto m'écoute sans broncher, me posant des questions quand il remarque un poisson au loin. Son œil de lynx me permet de voir ceux que, moi, je ne vois pas et donc, d'être encore plus content de les regarder.

Nous nous asseyons au milieu d'une pièce, elle est entièrement vitrée, donc les poissons sont vraiment partout autour de nous. Une fois sur le banc, je m'allonge, posant ma tête sur les genoux de Naruto. Je le fixe admirer d'autres espèces sous-marines, moi je préfère l'espèce du beau blond sexy. Il me caresse les cheveux tendrement.

« Alors, comme journée ?

- Fabuleuse, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer mieux !

- Vraiment ? »

Il me regarde et me sourit d'une façon tendre. Je hoche la tête et ferme les yeux.

« Oui. »

Je me sens si bien ici, si... si moi-même. Et avec Naruto, rien de mieux pour que je sois heureux.

Je souris en imaginant Naruto m'embrasser, ça serait si bien. Je sens une main me caresser les hanches et j'ouvre les yeux. Naruto est au-dessus de moi et... Il m'embrasse sur les lèvres !

Je me pince discrètement la cuisse et ça me fait un mal de chien ! Donc, de un : je ne rêve pas, de deux : Naruto me caresse les hanches, ce qui n'est pas désagréable, et de trois : il fait entrer sa langue dans ma bouche !

Je le laisse entièrement faire alors que sa langue caresse la mienne doucement. Sa main sur ma hanche remonte me caresser le torse, me faisant frissonner. C'est tellement bon ce qu'il me fait, mais c'est trop court, il arrête déjà le baiser.

Il ouvre lentement les yeux et me regarde, ses yeux pétillent, j'y vois presque des étoiles. Il me caresse la joue et regarde de nouveau les poissons. J'ai l'impression de rêver. C'est romantique comme premier baiser. Je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer.

Je me relève et le regarde. Il a les joues rouges, ses yeux me fuient, comme s'il avait peur que je sois fâché.

Je souris et l'embrasse sur la joue, lui prenant la main pour entrelacer nos doigts.

« Recommence... »

Il sursaute légèrement et me fixe quelques secondes avant de sourire et de m'embrasser encore. Ce baiser est chaste, juste nos lèvres collées, mais c'est toujours parfait. Avec son bras il m'enlace, me collant contre lui.

Nous finissons par sursauter et donc par nous séparer, quand on entend un enfant hurler. Nous échangeons un regard et rions un bon coup. Nous nous levons, continuons la visite de l'aquarium, main dans la main, comme un vrai couple. Nous sommes en couple ou pas ? S'il m'a embrassé, c'est qu'il a des sentiments pour moi, non ?

Je soupire un peu et me colle à lui, passant mon bras autour de ses reins. Il me regarde et pose son bras autour de mes épaules, me caressant le bras. J'adore cette sensation.

Quand le tour de l'aquarium est fini, nous sortons, et je remarque qu'il fait presque nuit. Sur le chemin du retour, Naruto pose sa main dans mes cheveux lors d'un feu rouge.

« Alors, malgré les gens de l'aquarium, tu n'as pas fait une seule crise ! »

Je sursaute et le regarde avant de baisser la tête.

« Je n'ai pas remarqué... les gens... »

Je rougis de plus en plus, j'étais tellement absorbé par les poissons et par Naruto que je les ai un peu... oubliés.

« Je le savais ! C'était l'endroit parfait ! »

Il remet sa main sur le volant, roulant de nouveau.

« Tu vois, tu peux avoir un rencart normal. »

Je le regarde et souris tristement.

« Tu as fait beaucoup pour ce rendez-vous... Personne d'autre ne le ferait.

_ Alors... On se fera d'autres rencarts, car pour moi, c'est plus important de te voir heureux... Peu importe les efforts, ton sourire est trop magnifique et il en vaut définitivement le coût. »

Je rougis comme un coquelicot alors qu'il se gare dans le garage. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte et me prend la main doucement.

« Il reste encore ma surprise... »

Je le regarde dans les yeux et souris, oui, je l'avais oubliée. Je pensais que c'était le baiser, mais s'il a mieux...

Il se penche et m'embrasse sur les lèvres, passant quelque chose à mon cou. Une fois qu'il stoppe le baiser, je touche mon cou et remarque une chaine avec un petit cœur. Je regarde le cœur et l'ouvre sans faire exprès. Il y a une photo de moi et à côté, une inscription. Il y a la date d'aujourd'hui et un "je t'aime".

J'écarquille les yeux et le fixe. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il m'embrasse.

« Je t'aime Sasuke. »

Il part en courant vers chez lui, alors que je me touche encore et encore les lèvres. Il vient de se... déclarer.

Je rentre chez moi, le rouge aux joues, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Ma mère le remarque et me dit de lui raconter, ce que je fais avec plaisir. J'ai besoin de le dire, de le crier au monde entier ! Naruto m'a fait me sentir normal, m'a fait passer une journée au paradis, il m'a embrassé... Naruto m'aime, il m'aime ! Je suis heureux comme jamais je ne l'ai été !

Ma mère me sourit tout simplement, peu importe que je redise cinq ou dix foi la même chose, elle est ravie pour moi. Elle m'enlace, me collant à elle doucement. Elle est heureuse pour moi.

Je vais me coucher, je suis trop fatigué. Alors que mes yeux se ferment, je me dis qu'il faut que j'avoue mon amour à Naruto aussi. Je ne sais cependant pas comment le lui dire...

Quelque chose d'extraordinaire ? De simple ?

Je soupire, m'imaginant dans les bras de Naruto, et finissant par m'endormir avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Je suis en cours, j'ai toujours mon sourire béat aux lèvres. Ce matin, je n'ai pas réussi à le dire à Naruto, mais il m'a encore embrassé en me laissant devant le lycée. Les filles ont fait des têtes marrantes, Shikamaru m'a félicité, ainsi que les autres. Je suis si heureux ! J'ai passé toute la journée à réfléchir à un plan pour lui avouer mon amour.

Un message dans le ciel, des feux d'artifice en forme de cœur, le hurler sur les toits... Non, j'ai autre chose, quelque chose de bête...

Alors que Naruto m'appelle car je ne suis toujours pas sorti, je lui dis de venir dans la cours. Je regarde par la fenêtre et le voit courir. Il s'arrête et regarde autour de lui, mais ne voit rien. Il me rappelle et je lui dis de lever les yeux. Une fois qu'il le fait, je détache la banderole que mes amis m'ont aidés à faire à midi. Sur la banderole est marqué le nom de Naruto en orange, le mien en bleu foncé et un cœur en guise d'espace. C'est ma façon de me déclarer, avec l'aide de mes amis, j'ai pu prendre conscience de mes sentiments, et du fait que je puisse être normal.

« Sasuke... Je... Descends vite. »

Je regarde Naruto, sa voix tremble au téléphone. Je descends rapidement, il se sent mal ? J'ai fait quelque chose de pas bien ? Il a honte ? Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça...

Une fois dehors, je m'approche de lui et il me tire à lui, m'embrassant fiévreusement et pourtant, il y a beaucoup de tendresse...

« Merci... C'est vraiment une super déclaration... Je t'aime Sasuke. »

Je souris en rougissant. Je passe mes bras derrière son cou, me collant à lui.

« ... Moi aussi je t'aime... Naruto. »

Finalement, même en aillant une phobie, je peux avoir une vie normale, je peux aimer quelqu'un, je peux être... Non, je suis normal. Ma phobie n'est rien. En plus, grâce à elle, j'ai pu trouver Naruto, me rapprocher de lui. Il m'a montré comment être...

Ma vie avec ma phobie, ce n'est pas toujours l'enfer.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin de cette fic... Quel déclaration vous a le plus plu ? Encore merci à vous... Je continuerais d'écrire des fics. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt !<p> 


End file.
